Seria o Nosso Amor um Pecado?
by May Malfoy Snape
Summary: Um sentimento novo e proibido estava nascendo no meio daquela família. Mas ninguém poderia saber, afinal, era pecado.
1. Capítulo Primeiro

**Disclaimer:** 'Inuyasha' não me pertence, mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi, ela tem a imaginação melhor que a minha, afinal, eu só escrevo fanfics.

**Aviso:** Se você tem algum tipo de preconceito, não, se você tem _qualquer_ preconceito acho melhor **não** ler essa fanfic. Como eu não tenho preconceito com nada, nem ninguém, posso acabar escrevendo alguma coisa que ofenda seus princípios/religião/costumes/crenças/gostos/preferência gastronômica e afins. Não me responsabilizo por nada, você leu por que quis.

**Obs.: **São todos seres humanos. Sem youkai's nessa estória, ok?

* * *

"Então, essa é a verdade sobre a verdade. Ela machuca. Então nós mentimos."

* * *

..:: Seria o nosso amor um pecado::..

**Rin Takahashi: **Cabelos pretos e lisos abaixo dos ombros, com ma franja que cai sobre os olhos. Olhos castanhos escuros e pele branca. É a irmã mais nova, tem apenas 15 anos e está no último ano do colegial. Possui um corpo escultural, é teimosa, meiga (ou talvez não) e simpática.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **Cabelos curtos e pretos, a cor dos seus olhos pode ser facilmente confundida com violeta. Tem 20 anos e está cursando o terceiro ano na faculdade de administração. Alto, com corpo definido, é mulherengo tanto quanto seu amigo Miroku.

**Sesshoumaru Takahashi: **Cabelos pretos e um pouco acima dos ombros. Tem os olhos mais frios e com toda a certeza são violetas. Com 25 anos está no início da sua promissora carreira de advogado. Mais alto que Inuyasha tem um corpo definido e um pouco mais musculoso. Suas ironias às vezes chegam a ser sádicas, e talvez por isso, possua um charme irresistível.

**Izayou Takahashi: **Cabelos castanhos escuros, quase pretos, e lisos. Tem os olhos em castanho mais claro e é mãe de Rin, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Tem 48 anos, mas mesmo assim uma beleza incontestável.

**Inutaisho Takahashi: **Cabelos pretos e olhos preto-violeta. Tem 50 anos e um charme exótico, não é tão sociável e divertido como sua esposa, mas tem um respeito admirável pelas pessoas. A caçula da família é a sua preferida, mas não a trata diferente dos outros.

**Kagome Higurashi: **Cabelos pretos azulados, e olhos azuis. Tem 18 anos, um corpo escultural e é colega de classe e amiga de Rin. Atrapalhada e divertida, Kagome nutre uma paixonite por Inuyasha.

**Sango Nakayama: **Cabelos castanhos escuros na metade das costas, olhos igualmente castanhos e um belo corpo. Também é amiga e colega de Rin. Tem 18 anos e namora Miroku. Personalidade forte e se irrita facilmente.

**Miroku Nakamura: **Cabelos escuros, presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis claros. Colega de faculdade de Inuyasha tem 20 anos e é muito mulherengo, embora sua namorada tente o colocar na linha.

* * *

..:: Seria o nosso amor um pecado::..

- Rin, se você não aparecer aqui em cinco segundos eu te arrasto até o colégio pelos cabelos! – gritou Sesshoumaru do primeiro degrau da escada

Uma linda garota apareceu no topo na escada, com os cabelos molhados e despenteados. Um tênis na mão e o outro no pé, a mochila vermelha jogada sobre o ombro e a saia azul-marinho da escola torta na cintura. A camisa branca do uniforme com alguns botões nos lugares errados.

- Nossa, Sesshy, eu não to tão atrasada. – disse descendo as escadas e vendo-o entrar na sala de jantar novamente

- Não, mas se você não tomar café agora vai chegar atrasada e vai fazer eu me atrasar, e se isso acontecer, eu não te levo mais pra escola.

Rin bufou e jogou a mochila no sofá da sala, seguindo Sesshoumaru. Entrou no local para tomar café e viu que toda a família já se encontrava lá. Seu pai, Inutaisho, estava sentado na ponta da mesa e sua mãe, Izayou, na outra. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru sentados lado a lado e Rin no lado antes vazio da mesa.

- Rin-chan, você tem que acordar mais cedo, se não vai se atrasar sempre, querida. – disse Izayou sorrindo

- Eu tenho sono pesado, mãe. Não tenho culpa. – disse enquanto calçava o tênis

- Que nada, eu vi que você foi dormir tarde. – resmungou Inuyasha enquanto abocanhava um croisant

- Inuyasha! – repreendeu Rin, enquanto dava um nó nos cadarços – Será que você não pode simplesmente calar a boca? – perguntou mal-humorada

- Rin! – falou Izayou em tom de reprovação – não fale assim com o seu irmão.

- Que seja. – deu de ombros e começou a comer um sanduíche

- E por que você foi dormir tarde? – retrucou Sesshoumaru fazendo Rin estreitar os olhos

- Sesshy, vai se...

- Rin! – Inutaisho olhou pra ela tentando se manter sério, mas a falta de paciência da filha mais nova era no mínimo hilária – Não se fala palavrão na mesa.

- Então eu posso falar depois? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto

- Claro. – disse o pai cúmplice

- INUTAISHO! – repreendeu Izayou – Que exemplo você está dando a nossa filha?

- Ora, querida, você sabe que ela fala palavrão de qualquer jeito. – disse sorrindo divertido

- Né. – comentou Rin tomando suco

Izayou bufou. Por mais que eles parecessem uma família atrapalhada, divertida e mal-educada, não era verdade. Eles não eram mal-educados.

- Okay, Rin, mas só fale palavrão quando você achar necessário, não fiquei usando toda hora. É indelicado uma menina doce como você ter uma boca suja. – disse Izayou sorrindo e Sesshoumaru deu um risinho irônico

- A Rin é uma menina doce? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Por que, Sesshoumaru? – retrucou ela, estreitando os olhos – Eu não pareço uma menina doce? – perguntou entre dentes

- Não, maninha, que isso. – sorriu com ironia e continuou tomando seu café enquanto lia o jornal

- Ora. – resmungou

O café-da-manhã transcorreu normalmente na mansão dos Takahashi. Inutaisho e Izayou conversando animadamente sobre qualquer futilidade divertida, enquanto Inuyasha opinava enquanto terminava seu café. Sesshoumaru com suas respostar curtas e diretas, lia o jornal atentamente. E Rin, bom, Rin fazia o mesmo te todas as manhãs. Tentava não dormir no prato. E quando lhe perguntavam algo ela resmungava uma resposta qualquer.

- Ok, - disse Sesshoumaru depois de 15 minutos – eu estou indo. – se levantou da mesa

- Eu vou com você. – disse Rin por fim, pegando uma maçã e indo até a sala de estar

- Rápido. – enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar

- Tá, só vou escovar os dentes.

Rin largou a maçã em cima da mochila e subiu as escadas correndo, entrou na primeira porta a direita e no banheiro que tinha em seu quarto. Prende o cabelo com um nó e se apoiou na pia, observando as ainda não tão marcantes olheiras.

- Eu tenho que dormir mais cedo. – resmungou pegando a escova de dente

- RIN! – chamou Sesshoumaru do corredor

- JÁ VOU! – bufou

Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto rapidamente. Voltou pro quarto e penteou os cabelos, os deixando mais alinhados. Quando chegou à sala para pegar a maçã e a mochila ouviu o som de alguém mastigando logo atrás de si. Girou nos calcanhares e viu Inuyasha sorrindo satisfeito enquanto comia a _sua_ maçã.

- Inuyasha, por que você não pegou uma maçã pra você? – rangiu os dentes enquanto colocava a mochila _delicadamente _nas costas

- Por que a sua estava mais perto. – sorriu maroto e beijou o rosto da irmã – Tchau mãe, tchau pai! – gritou enquanto saia da casa

- Tchau, filho! – disseram os dois juntos aparecendo na sala e sentando confortavelmente no sofá

- Eu mato o desgraçado. – disse bufando enquanto cruzava os braços

- Seu humor pela manhã é adorável, Rin. – retrucou Sesshoumaru com sarcasmo

- Eu não sei por que você acorda tão mal-humorada, Rin-chan. – disse o pai sorrindo e passando um braço sobre os ombros de Izayou

- Muito menos eu. Eu nunca consigo me acostumar com isso. – sorriu Izayou

- Mas era a minha maçã! – reclamou fazendo bico

- Haverão outras maçãs na sua vida, Rin.- rodou os olhos - Agora vamos logo que são quase 07:30. – disse Sesshoumaru a puxando pelo braço

- Tá. – disse desanimada

- E os nossos beijos? – Izayou estendeu os braços

- Ah, mãe, eu já tenho 15 anos na cara. Ainda preciso dar beijinho antes de sair de casa? – perguntou girando os olhos

- Ande logo. – apressou Sesshoumaru da porta

A garota bufou mais uma vez aquela manhã e se inclinou para beijar o rosto da mãe e do pai. Girou os olhos quando a mulher estendeu mais os braços para abraçá-la, Rin a abraçou dando tapinhas de leve nas suas costas e saindo irritada.

- _E os nossos beijos? _– imitou Rin com uma voz abafada enquanto andava até a garagem da casa e entrava no carro de Sesshoumaru, bateu a porta com força e cruzou os braços

- Você é o nosso bebê, Rin, não seja tão chata. – ele ligou o carro e saiu catando pneu

- BEBÊ COISA NENHUMA! – jogou a mochila no banco de trás e colocou o cinto

- Você é a mais nova.

- Grande coisa. – colocou os pés no banco a apoiou o rosto nos joelhos, observando a rua que passava como um borrão ao seu lado

- E sério, Rin, acorde mais cedo da próxima vez. – disse parando no sinal e olhando pra ela - Não faz nem um mês que começaram suas aulas e você já chega atrasada.

- Já entendi, _pai_. Mas é que eu fiquei ensaiando até tarde. – disse sorrindo

- Ah. – ele deu um leve sorriso e acelerou quando o sinal ficou verde – Música nova?

- Aham. – corou de leve – Só que falta inspiração, sabe? Eu preciso ver um casal apaixonado, daí, talvez, eu consiga fazer uma música romântica descente.

- E você não está apaixonada? – perguntou olhando de soslaio pra ela

- E-eu? – corou e olhou para o outro lado – Lógico que não.

- Sei. – riu – E o tal... Como era o nome? – fingiu refletir - Bankotsu?

- SESSHOUMARU! – repreendeu virando e olhando pra ele com os olhos levemente arregalados – Como você descobriu? Foi a Kagome, não foi?

- Sim. – sorriu com ironia – Na verdade ela comentou algo sobre um Bankotsu e como foi o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça, te perguntei. Na verdade foi você que deu a resposta, Rin-chan.

- AAAHHH! NÃO ACREDITO! – estendeu as pernas e as apoiou sobre o painel do carro – Sou uma besta. – bufou cruzando os braços

- Ora, não fique se martirizando, eu sou mais esperto mesmo. – sorriu cínico

- Também te amo.

Eles continuaram naquela agradável conversa até ele parar o carro no portão da escola de Rin. A garota pegou a mochila e abriu a porta, pronta pra saltar do carro. Mas sentiu uma mão se fechar ao redor do seu pulso e a puxar de volta. Cai sentada no banco e viu Sesshoumaru dar um meio sorriso.

- E o meu beijo, Rin?

- Você quer morrer? – perguntou estreitando os olhos e tentando se livrar da mão dele

- Ora, não seja assim. – sorriu cinicamente

- Tá bom. – girou os olhos – Mas me diz, você vem me buscar?

- Pode ser. E nós almoçamos juntos? – virou pra frente ao ouvir uma buzina

- ISSO! – disse empolgada e Sesshoumaru largou seu pulso – Bom trabalho, Sesshy. Te amo. – se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha, mas ele virou o rosto bem na hora e Rin acabou lhe dando um selinho

- Ah, boa aula. – disse a vendo corar violentamente e levar à mão a boca

- Tchau. – Rin saiu correndo do carro e ouviu Sesshoumaru buzinar, virou pra trás e a boca dele se mexeu em um 'eu te amo'

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou e sorriu.

Foi acordada de seu devaneio com vários suspiros as suas costas se virou e viu algumas garotas olhando abobalhadas para o carro de Sesshoumaru que saia rapidamente da rua, para dar lugar a outros pais para estacionar.

- Você é muito sortuda, hein? – falou uma garota loira olhando pra Rin

- Eu? Por quê? – franziu o cenho confusa

- Sim, ter aquele pedaço de mau caminho como namorado não é pra qualquer uma. – falou maliciosa

- Oh! – Rin arregalou os olhos de leve – Ele não é meu namorado. – disse corando

- Quem não é seu namorado? – perguntou Sango aparecendo ao lado de Rin

- O cara charmosão que a trouxe de carro. – falou uma ruiva

- Quem Rin? – perguntou Kagome parando ao lado de Sango

- O Sesshoumaru. – respondeu corada

- O SESSHOUMARU? – riu Sango

- O nome dele é Sesshoumaru? – perguntou a loira – Não tinha nome mais complicado? – perguntou sonhadora

- Mas ele é... – começou Rin, mas foi interrompida por Sango

- O IRMÃO DELA! – cruzou os braços e olhou pras garotas – Como ela vai namorar o próprio irmão?

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ BEIJOU ELE? – perguntou a loira horrorizada

- VOCÊ BEIJOU ELE, RIN? – perguntou Kagome, começando a fazer um escândalo

- Foi sem querer. – disse bufado, sem paciência – Ele virou o rosto e eu acabei dando um selinho nele.

- Mas... – ia começar a ruiva novamente

- E O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TEM A VER COM ISSO? – gritou estreitando os olhos

- Nossa, que stress. – resmungaram e saíram de perto de Rin. Falando algo sobre ela ser muito irritante e mal-humorada

- Você beijou ele, Rin-chan? – perguntou Sango

- URGH! – Rin largou os braços ao lado do corpo e entrou batendo pé na escola

- RIN! – gritaram juntas e saíram correndo atrás da amiga

Aquela seria uma longa manhã.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru estacionou na frente do prédio onde trabalhava. Entrou no prédio sobre os olhares atentos e famintos de muitas mulheres. Rodou os olhos, será que ninguém mais hoje em dia tem compostura?

Parou na frente do elevador esperando esse chegar, passou os olhos pela recepção onde muitas pessoas 'desesperadas' procuravam à ajuda e conselhos de advogados. Sesshoumaru suspirou, mal tinha se formado (há dois anos) e já era considerado o melhor na empresa, não que ele quisesse se gabar, mas, ele era bom no que fazia.

- Bom-dia, Sesshoumaru-sama. – cumprimentou Kagura, sua secretária

- Bom-dia, Kagura. – respondeu sem emoção

O elevador chegou e eles tiveram que se apertar ali dentro. Chegando no andar Kagura caminhou lado a lado com Sesshoumaru até a sua sala.

- Bom, Kagura, se você puder ir me adiantando os horários. – pediu abrindo a porta

- Claro, em cinco minutos eu levo. – sorriu

Ele entrou no amplo e bem decorado escritório se jogando na poltrona atrás da mesa. Começou a mexer na papelada e ligou o computador, olhou pela janela e sorriu. Lembrando do beijo que Rin lhe deu. Balançou a cabeça negativamente "N_ão_,_ ela é minha irmã."_

- Aqui está, Sesshoumaru-sama. – interrompeu Kagura, lhe entregando uma folha resumindo os horários

- Obrigado.

Ela se retirou e Sesshoumaru continuou com a sua rotina normal de segunda-feira, trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. E logo mais o almoço com Rin.

**xxx**

- Vamos, Miroku! – disse Inuyasha alterado – Nós vamos chegar atrasados, caramba!

- Já vou, Inuyasha. Deixa eu encontrar minhas anotações.

Os dois estavam no estacionamento da faculdade e Miroku procurava suas anotações no banco traseiro de seu carro que, diga-se de passagem, estava uma bagunça. Inuyasha batia o pé impaciente no chão e olhava ao redor.

- Aqui está! – tirou um caderno de dentro do carro e jogou dentro da mochila

- Até que enfim!

- Eita, resmungão.

- Eu sou resmungão? – apontou para seu peito enquanto entravam no prédio – Você tem que conviver com a Rin diariamente pra saber o que é ser resmungão.

- Provavelmente, sim.

Riram e entraram na sala, o professor deu um pequeno xingão em ambos e se sentaram para assistir a aula.

**xxx**

- Tchau, querida, estou indo para a empresa. – disse Inutaisho se despedindo da mulher, na porta da mansão

- Tchau. – beijou-o de leve – E volte para o almoço.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu e entrou no carro

Sorriu vendo ele se afastar e entrou em casa, suspirando.

- Kaede! – chamou e uma senhora apareceu na sala sorridente

- Sim? – perguntou

- Arrume o quarto da Rin hoje, e deixe o do Inuyasha pra amanhã. – disse subindo as escadas com a outra em seus calcanhares

- Mas, Izayou, Rin-chan não gosta que mexamos nas coisas dela quando ela não está em casa. – disse parando em frente ao quarto da garota

- Eu sei, Kaede, mas o que pode acontecer? – riu – Ela só é muito fresca.

- Se a senhora diz.

Kaede era empregada da família há anos. Mas não fazia mais o trabalho braçal fazia algum tempo, era a governanta, e a única a quem os Takahashi deixavam arrumar as coisas pessoais. E ela que liderava os outros empregados da casa.

**xxx**

- Porque desse seu mau-humo, Rin? – perguntou Sango, enquanto o professor de matemática colocava matéria no quadro

- Eu já nasci assim, Sango. – bufou – Não tem cura.

- Eu acho é que você bateu a cabeça quando criança, isso sim. – riu Kagome

- Muito engraçado. – disse Rin sorrindo forçadamente – Só não é um bom dia.

- Claro que não é. – cortou Sango – É segunda-feira! – as três riram e concordaram com a cabeça

- O papinho tá bom aí no fundo, garotas? – perguntou o professor

- O senhor não faz idéia do quanto! – retrucou Rin

- Rin! – repreendeu Kagome – Desculpe, professor, nós vamos parar.

Rin girou os olhos e deu de ombros, começando a copiar a matéria. Suspirou e olhou pela janela, o sol estava começando a ficar forte e ela estava prevendo mais um dia quente em Tóquio. Sorriu e puxou pela memória a música que tentara compor de madrugada.

Começou a dedilhar um violão imaginário e fechou os olhos, sussurrando uma parte qualquer.

_Why do we always seem, To want what we can't have?  
Lessons learned.  
But then I listen to my heart,  
And it says still run back for more._

**(Porque sempre parecemos querer o que não podemos ter?)**

**Lições aprendidas.**

**Mas então eu escuto meu coração,**

**E ele ainda diz _volte atrás pra ter mais_)**

- Música nova? – sussurrou Sango perto da sua orelha

- Sim. – corou e sorriu

- É linda. – opinou Kagome – Quero ouvir o resto, tá?

- Pode deixar. – disse recuperando o bom humor

- E em quem você se inspirou dessa vez? – perguntou maliciosamente Sango

- Em ninguém, Sango, em ninguém. – abaixou a cabeça começando a fazer os exercícios

- Sei, sei. – riu-se desconfiada

* * *

eu sei, esse capítulo tá ridículo, mas me dem um desconto, vai, é o primeiro. e o principal objetivo desse capítulo é pra apresentar a rotina de todo mundo e tal. mas eu JURO que o próximo vai ser maior e melhor.

eu agradeceria se vocês deixassem reviews, sabe. até por que eu só posto se tiver review (chantagem, sim, eu sei). e eu estou completamente empolgada com essa estória, então está fora de cogitação eu larga-la no meio. ;D

_faça uma criança feliz, doe um review._

beijos

May


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos são dela. Eu apenas peguei emprestado os personagens e o sobrenome dela.

**Avisos: **Não me responsabilizo por nada que contém aqui, você leu por que quis. E se algo contradiz seus princípios, bom, não leia! Cuidado, contém incesto.

* * *

Seria O Nosso Amor Um Pecado?

* * *

"Aquilo que mais se deseja está nos lugares mais óbvios."

* * *

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem, Rin-chan? – perguntou Sango sorrindo

- Sim, Sango, eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupem. – sorriu

As três pararam no portão da escola, já era meio-dia. Enquanto todos os alunos saiam, elas combinaram de ir estudar na casa de Rin de tarde.

- Se ele demorar muito, Rin, é melhor você ir pra casa. – avisou Kagome

- Eu sei me cuidar. – rodou os olhos – Mas certo, se ele demorar eu vou para casa. – sorriu

- Então tchau. – disse Sango e Rin abanou para elas, que saíram do pátio da escola

- Certo, Sesshy, só espero que você não esqueça de mim dessa vez. – suspirou e sentou em um banco perto da grade que dividia a rua do terreno da escola

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru estava digitando freneticamente no seu computador, olhando às vezes para uma folha sobre a mesa. Quando três homens entram em sua sala.

- Hei, Sesshoumaru, aqui estamos nós. – disse Naraku calmamente

- Nota-se. – disse friamente

- Certo, vamos acabar logo com esse relatório que eu quero sair mais cedo hoje. – respondeu Hakudoshi

- Idem. – disse Jaken

Todos os três pareciam ter 30 anos no máximo. Eram os outros advogados mais importantes da empresa e que fizeram faculdade junto com Sesshoumaru. Eles estavam em um caso grande, com uma multinacional.

Os três homens se acomodaram no sofá e nas cadeiras de frente para a mesa de Sesshoumaru.

- Nenhum de vocês tem compromisso? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do computador – Nós não vamos sair tão cedo daqui.

- Ah, meu Deus. – resmungou Naraku

**xxx**

Rin trocou novamente de posição no banco. Alguns alunos do turno da tarde começavam a chegar para a aula e nada do seu irmão chegar.

- Eu vou gritar tanto quando te ver, Sesshy... – resmungou, cruzando os braços

- Rin? – perguntou alguém as suas costas, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar

- Olá. – se virou e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu quem era – Tu-tudo bem, Bankotsu?

- Melhor agora. – respondeu galanteador – Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? – perguntou sentando ao lado dela

- Meu irmão ficou de me buscar e nada até agora. – bufou ao lembrar

- Você quer que eu te leve pra casa? – sorriu

- Oh, não. – corou – Não precisa, se fosse o fato de ir sozinha eu já teria ido faz tempo. Mas é que ele combinou de almoçar comigo. – deu um sorriso triste

- Ele deve ter tido algum contratempo. – sorriu – Ele não te deixaria aqui plantada por nada, não é? Afinal, é seu irmão.

- É, verdade. – tentou forçar um sorriso

Bankotsu começou a puxar assunto com Rin ela respondia empolgada, afinal, ela gostava um pouco dele, não sabia ao certo o que era, mas era forte.

Ele começou a falar algo sobre que fazer parte do Grêmio Estudantil da escola dava trabalho e coisas assim, mas Rin estava pesando se Sesshoumaru realmente teria esquecido dela.

Não seria a primeira vez que ele a esqueceria ali, não que Sesshoumaru fosse irresponsável, _muito _longe disso. Por isso Rin estava ficando triste, será que o irmão a achava tão insignificante que a esquecia sempre?

- Rin, tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve pra casa? – perguntou a fazendo voltar de seus devaneios

- Não, Bankotsu, eu vou esperar mais um pouco. – sorriu – Mas então, por que você ficou até tarde hoje?

- É que a minha turma teve um período a mais. – respondeu olhando para os lados – Você viu a Ayame, por acaso?

- Não. Por quê? – perguntou não gostando nada do assunto

- Ela pediu pra mim ajuda-la com um amigo. – virou pra Rin e deu um sorriso malicioso – Mas como ela quer ajuda se eu não consigo nem me declarar? – Rin corou furiosamente, aquela foi uma indireta _bem _direta

- Errr... – a garota tentava formular qualquer frase, enquanto Bankotsu se aproximava lentamente dela – Eu vou para o escritório dele, depois a gente se vê, tchau! – levantou, pegou a mochila e saiu correndo

Bankotsu suspirou triste, Rin estava fugindo dele de novo. Pegou sua mochila e começou a caminhar de volta pra casa. Será que seu charme estava falhando? Mas ele se esforçaria mais, ele gostava de Rin e lutaria para tê-la.

- Oh-meu-deus. – murmurou Rin trêmula, enquanto parava em baixo da parada de ônibus – Ele quase me beijou...

Respirou fundo e pegou o dinheiro dentro da mochila. Ela iria até o escritório do irmão.

**xxx**

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam no refeitório da faculdade, tinham acabado de almoçar e agora estavam dando cantadas em algumas garotas. Claro que Sango jamais poderia ficar sabendo disso, se não Miroku estava frito.

- Escuta, Miroku, eu to indo pra casa. – disse Inuyasha

- Mas já, cara? – perguntou enquanto secava uma mulher do outro lado do refeitório

- Eu to cansado. – resmungou se espreguiçando – Mas você pode ir lá pra casa, pra gente estudar. – deu de ombros

- Ótimo. – sorriu com empolgação – Assim já vejo a gostosa da tua irmã. – alfinetou de brincadeira e Inuyasha arregalou os olhos

- O QUE? – ficou em pé e ameaçou de ir pra cima do amigo e Miroku pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo – ME EXPLICA ESSA HISTÓRIA, IDIOTA! – pegou suas coisas e saiu atrás dele

- FOI BRINCADEIRA, INU! – disse parando no estacionamento, mas quando viu que o amigo estava pronto para matá-lo começou a correr de novo

- AGORA FOI BRINCADEIRA, NÉ? – ele parou ao lado do seu carro, e Miroku do outro lado – Você acha que um carro vai te proteger, Miroku? Você falou da minha irmã e quando falam da minha irmã... – estreitou os olhos

- Foi brincadeira, Inuyasha, a Rin é uma criança. Eu nunca ia me meter com ela. – Miroku mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar a risada, era muito fácil irritar Inuyasha – Eu juro.

- E a sua palavra vale alguma coisa? – retrucou, entrando no carro

- Claro que vale! – exclamou, olhando pela janela, vendo o amigo dar a partida

- Que seja. – rodou os olhos, ainda irritado – Você sabe onde é minha casa, pega seu carro e não demore. – disse e saiu catando pneu

Miroku finalmente conseguiu gargalhar. Era sempre bom ver Inuyasha irritado.

Ele pegou o próprio carro e dirigiu até a casa do amigo, enquanto pensava em marcar um encontro com Sango.

**xxx**

Rin olhava pela janela no ônibus o conhecido caminho até o escritório do irmão.

Suspirou. Ela começara o dia com um mal-humor terrível, depois se divertiu muito durante a aula, e agora só de pensar que Sesshoumaru a esquecera ela ficava nesse estado deplorável.

O que diabos aquilo significava? Por que ele era capaz de mexer tanto com ela? Rin sabia que o esporte favorito do irmão era irritá-la, mas qualquer um conseguia irrita-la se fizesse algum esforço.

- Bá, que seja. – bufou e pegou um caderno dentro da mochila – Quem sabe eu consiga escrever algo...

Abriu no meio, e viu a música que tentara compor e mais versos surgiram na sua mente. Enquanto ela cantarolava, escrevia.

_Cause you know it's over,_

_Before it began._

_But it breaks my heart,_

_To know I can't hold you._

_**(Porque você sabe que acabou,**_

_**antes mesmo de começar.**_

_**Mas isso machuca meu coração,**_

_**saber que eu não posso segurar você.)**_

Rin levantou o olhar e viu que a maioria das pessoas que estavam sentadas perto dela a observavam. Com sorrisos empolgados.

- Me-me desculpem se eu cantei alto. – disse corando furiosamente

- Que nada, querida, você estava um belezura. – disse uma senhora

- O-obrigada. – sorriu de leve

Ela voltou a olhar para o caderno, e sorriu tristemente. Ela não sabia ao certo da onde tinham surgido aqueles versos, mas transmitia uma tristeza enorme. E de alguma forma, aqueles versos se pareciam com um futuro próximo...

**xxx**

- Hei, volte aqui! – disse uma voz descontroladamente aguda

Os quatro homens na sala olharam para a porta do escritório, que logo foi aberta com um estrondo por uma bela colegial.

- Desculpe, Sesshoumaru-sama, eu tentei segura-la, mas ela não me ouviu. – disse Kagura rapidamente

- Obrigado, Kagura, pode se retirar. – respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente

Sesshoumaru observou sua irmã caminhar decidida até a mesa e parar com os braços cruzados.

- Você esqueceu de mim. – disse Rin com a voz baixa e ameaçadora, e Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa

- Desculpe, Rin, eu estava trabalhando e me esqueci. – disse retomando a pose séria

- Claro que você esqueceu. – bufou irritada

Naraku, Hakudoshi e Jaken observavam a cena com curiosidade. Sem deixar de secar Rin.

- Um momento, - começou Hakudoshi – essa é a pequena Rin? – perguntou pra Sesshoumaru

- Ela mesma. – respondeu, ficou em pé e começou a arrumar as coisas sobre a mesa

- Eu não sou tão pequena assim, mas é, sou eu. – rodou os olhos – E você é...? – perguntou olhando pra ele

- Você não lembra de mim? – perguntou, ficando em pé e caminhando até ela

- Deveria lembrar? – retrucou confusa

- Não, na verdade. – sorriu sedutoramente e Rin corou – A última vez que te vi, você tinha o que? Seis ou sete anos de idade.

- Eu ainda não sei quem você é. – comentou, sem graça

- Na verdade, quem _nós _somos. – interrompeu Naraku

- Que seja. – disse Hakudoshi rodando os olhos

- Eu, Hakudoshi e Jaken fomos colegas do seu irmão e íamos à sua casa estudar. – foi até ela e sorriu

- Oh... – franziu o cenho – Eu leeembro agora! – sorriu – Vocês começavam a fazer bagunça e a mamãe ameaça não dar sobremesa pra vocês, não é? – perguntou divertida

- Ela lembra das partes mais embaraçosas. – comentou Jaken, divertido

- Sem querer acabar com o reencontro de vocês, que está sendo muito emocionante - começou Sesshoumaru com sarcasmo – eu vou levar Rin pra almoçar. – saiu de trás da mesa e a pegou pelo braço, levando até a porta

- Agora você lembra. – deu um beliscão no braço do irmão

- Se você quiser ir pra casa, vá. – disse indiferente

- Certo, certo. – resmungou emburrada

Rin parou ao lado da mesa de Kagura enquanto via o irmão combinar mais algumas coisas com os três homens, que saíram da sala e se despediam dele.

- Tchau, Rin. – disse Hakudoshi piscando pra Rin que corou

- Tchau.

Eles caminharam até o fim do corredor e viraram a esquerda. Sesshoumaru trancou a porta e deixou a chave com Kagura.

- Se perguntarem diga que eu saí para almoçar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, já passa da uma da tarde, vão querer saber por que o senhor não foi antes. – avisou

- Diga então que eu fiquei até mais tarde e por isso saí mais tarde, obviamente. E desmarque minhas reuniões até... – mas foi interrompido por Rin

- Desmarque até às 15h. – sorriu marota – Ele é meu agora. – olhou para o irmão que rodava os olhos em divertimento

- Okay. – respondeu a secretária secamente

Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar até o elevador e Rin enlaçou o seu braço com o do irmão, os fazendo parecer um casal.

- Desculpe por ter te esquecido, pequena. – disse enquanto entravam no elevador

- Sem problemas. – respondeu sorrindo, enquanto olhava para ele com um sorriso – Só não faça isso de novo se você tem amor à vida. – ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada

- Você mataria o seu irmão favorito? – perguntou, dramaticamente

- Mas é claro! – riu da careta que Sesshoumaru fez – Você sabe que não. – sorriu – Eu te amo demais pra fazer isso, Sesshy.

Ele deu um meio sorriso pra ela e passou o braço pela cintura de Rin a puxando de encontro ao seu tórax.

- Você não negou que eu sou seu irmão favorito. – sussurrou abaixando a cabeça para ficar quase no mesmo nível ao da irmã

Rin sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo enquanto Sesshoumaru a pressionava mais contra si, a obrigando a espalmar as mãos em seu tórax e o encarando direto nos olhos.

- Não neguei e ainda disse que te amo. – sussurrou vendo o canto esquerdo do lábio dele se curvar em um sorriso – Mas não se convença que só isso salvaria sua vida se eu resolvesse te matar. – completou, sorrindo divertida

- Duvido muito. – sussurrou de volta, se mantendo sério e baixando mais o rosto fazendo com que os narizes quase se encostassem – Você sabe que não consegue viver sem mim.

Rin sentia o coração pular dentro do peito. Era normal ela e Sesshoumaru se provocarem, mas ficar assim, tão próximos, estava deixando a garota confusa.

Sesshoumaru não sabia ao certo por que de estar provocando a irmã dessa maneira, mas quando ela corava e ficava sem palavras, era a cosia mais adorável do mundo. E o mais velho não conseguia se controlar.

Ele observou os lábios carnudos da irmã e nesse momento Rin sentiu a boca secar, se obrigando a passar a língua sobre os lábios. Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco, ela estava quase o convidando para um beijo.

Eles voltaram a se encararem nos olhos, aproximando os rostos quando escutam o barulinho do elevador e um homem entra nele, os obrigando a se separar tão rápido quanto possível.

- OH! – exclamou – Desculpe interromper, jovens. – sorriu

- O senhor não interrompeu nada. – disse Rin rapidamente, se encolhendo e ficando de costas para o irmão

- Se você diz. – completou malicioso – Mas, você é o Sesshoumaru Takahashi, não? – perguntou olhando pra ele

- Eu mesmo. – respondeu, ele o tal homem trocaram mais alguns comprimentos educados até ele olhar pra Rin

- Sua namorada? – perguntou, divertido

- Minha irmã. – disse seco e o homem arregalou os olhos em espanto

Eles ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio até chegarem ao térreo. Rin saiu rapidamente de dentro do elevador, ouviu Sesshoumaru se despedir do tal homem. E se virou pra ele.

- Vamos, o carro está no estacionamento. – pegou a mão da irmã e começou a caminhar para uma saída lateral do prédio

- Certo. – Rin se deixou levar

Eles andaram pelo estacionamento até chegarem ao carro de Sesshoumaru. Rin parou do lado do passageiro e suspirou, com a mão sobre a trinca da porta. O irmão, que estava do outro lado do carro, ficou a observando.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele

- Nada. – respondeu sem levantar o olhar

- Se eu não te conhecesse desde que você nasceu, talvez você me enganasse, Rin. – disse ríspido e a garota se encolheu inconscientemente

- Mas eu não tenho nada. – levantou os olhos, e forçou um sorriso, fazendo Sesshoumaru arquear uma sobrancelha – Certo! – bufou irritada – O que diabos foi aquilo no elevador? – perguntou, sentindo o rosto corar

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou ele, entrando no carro

- Como do que eu estou falando?! – entrou logo depois e bateu a porta com força, jogando a mochila no banco de trás do carro – O que foi aquele... quase... beijo. – disse envergonhada

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para encará-la e Rin abaixou o olhar. O irmão suspirou pesadamente e ligou o carro, ele não sabia explicar o que pretendia no elevador, mas, se ele tivesse uma oportunidade como aquela, com certeza não hesitaria em beijar a irmã.

- Você já beijou alguém? – perguntou ele, a olhando de soslaio

- Não. – respondeu corada e virou o rosto para a janela

O mais velho sorriu internamente ao saber disso. E ficara incrivelmente aliviado ao saber que sua irmãzinha caçula ainda não fora beijada.

- Vamos almoçar aonde? – perguntou ele, enquanto saíam do estacionamento

- O que? – virou o rosto para olha-lo – Desculpe, Sesshy, eu não estava prestando atenção. – sorriu

- Eu notei. – disse, olhando de soslaio pra ela – Eu perguntei onde vamos almoçar...

- Não sei, escolhe você. – deu de ombros

- Ok.

**xxx**

Kaede estava arrumando o quarto de Rin. Ou pelo menos tentando, afinal, a garota era bem organizada para uma adolescente. A senhora arrastava os pés de um lado a outro do quarto.

Quando terminou de arrumar a cama de Rin, olhou de relance para os pés da cama e viu um pedaço do que parecia ser um álbum, ela se abaixou e puxou-o lá.

- Ora, o que isso está fazendo _em baixo _da cama... – resmungou, sentando

Ela puxou a capa de couro e sorriu ao notar o que era. Um álbum de família. Foi passando as páginas e o sorriso dela foi morrendo aos poucos e substituído por uma expressão confusa. Não era um álbum de família, era um álbum apenas da Rin e do Sesshoumaru.

Cada página tinha duas ou três fotos deles juntos, as primeiras eram deles crianças, e no fim do álbum já estavam mais velhos. As três últimas páginas não estavam completas, o que fez Kaede concluir que Rin ainda não o completara e que provavelmente o daria ao irmão. Cada página tinha anotações e pedaços de músicas que ela compunha...

- Kaede? – perguntou Izayou abrindo a porta do quarto e a senhora rapidamente jogou o álbum pra baixo da cama novamente – Já terminou? – entrou e sorriu pra ela

- Sim, senhora. – ficou em pé rapidamente – Só tenho que pegar a roupa suja. – se dirigiu ao banheiro e pegou a roupa do cesto, logo voltando para o quarto

- Ótimo. Por que o Inuyasha já deve estar chegando. – desceram juntas as escadas

- A senhora quer que eu faça o almoço? – perguntou enquanto elas se dirigiam a grande cozinha

- Mas é claro! Ninguém cozinha melhor que você, Kaede querida. – bajulou Izayou, fazendo as duas rirem

Kaede entregou as roupas e uma das outras empregadas, enquanto ela e Izayou elaboravam o almoço. Era sempre assim, as duas eram quase como mãe e filha.

- Mãe! Kaede! Cheguei! – gritou Inuyasha, enquanto entrava em casa – Onde vocês estão?

- Aqui! – disseram as duas juntas e ouviram os passos dele do corredor

- Aqui estão as minhas mães favoritas. – brincou, e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma

- Ora, que ultraje! – respondeu Izayou, fingindo estar ofendida – Eu sou sua mãe!

- Pra você ver o que é o ciúmes né, Kaede? – riu ele, sentando no balcão da cozinha, enquanto as duas riam

- Você convidou alguém para o almoço, Inu? – perguntou Izayou, voltando sua atenção para a comida

- O Miroku vai aparecer por aqui, mas não sei se ele vem para o almoço... – respondeu descendo do balcão e saindo da cozinha – Eu vou tomar banho, me chamem! – pediu do corredor

- Tá certo! – gritou Izayou de volta

- Sesshoumaru e Rin vão aparecer, Izayou? – perguntou Kaede

- Provavelmente não. – lavou as mãos e se sentou em uma das cadeiras que tinham ao redor da mesa da cozinha – Esses dois vivem juntos, devem ter combinado algo... – sorriu e olhou para a outra

- É. Eles realmente são melhores amigos, não é? – sorriu

- São. Desde pequenos. Você lembra? Rin sempre queria fazer o mesmo que Sesshoumaru, mesmo tendo a diferença de idade... E ele sempre queria proteger a irmãzinha. – riu com gosto – E o mais engraçado era que o Inuyasha nunca ficou com ciúmes, diferente do que eu e Inutaisho imaginávamos. – disse enquanto via a outra se aproximar e sentar a sua frente

- É, eu lembro muito bem. Mas Rin morria de ciúmes dos dois irmãos... – sorriu com a lembrança – O tempo passou rápido, não é? Até ontem eles eram crianças...

- Não fale isso! Eu me sinto mais velha ainda! – disse Izayou dramaticamente, e Kaede riu

- Se você é velha, o que deixa pra mim? – perguntou rindo e Izayou fez uma careta

- Mas eu já estou com um filho de 25 anos, Kaede! Meu Deus. – suspirou

- Pelo menos você tem um... – comentou a senhora, desviando o olhar

- Kaede, me desculpe eu esqueci... – disse, pegando a mão da amiga

- Tudo bem, já faz tanto tempo que nem dói tanto quanto antes. – sorriu de leve

- Não se faça de forte, Kaede, perder um filho vai ser sempre doloroso. – respondeu, apertando a mão dela com carinho

- Quando Rin completar 16, vai fazer exatos 16 anos que Kikyo morreu.**¹** – disse ela olhando pro nada – Mas eu criei esses meninos como se fossem meus... – olhou nos olhos da outra e sorriu

- E eles são! – riu – Você sabe que eles te consideram como uma mãe. Isso me deixa com ciúmes, mas eu posso agüentar... – comentou, fazendo uma careta e Kaede riu

- Ah, Izayou, você é impossível.

**xxx**

Rin estava sentada na praça de alimentação do shopping, esperando Sesshoumaru voltar do banheiro. Ela olhou ao redor, entediada, e de repente se lembrou que tinha que gritar com o irmão. Riu, ela nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo braba com ele. Nem mesmo quando Sesshoumaru a esquecia no colégio.

- Vamos escolher logo o que comer? – perguntou e a garota deu um pulo na cadeira, olhou pra ele e viu que Sesshoumaru tinha tirado o paletó e a gravata

- Que susto. Quer me matar do coração? – colocou a mão sobre o peito e Sesshoumaru riu de leve – Vamos. E, pelo amor de Deus, não me venha com aquelas suas comidas _hippies._ – resmungou ela ficando em pé junto a ele

- Comer salada e carne branca é _hippie _agora? – perguntou, segurando a mão da irmã, enquanto olhavam os restaurantes

- Claro que sim. – respondeu, indignada

- Não, Rin, isso é ser _saudável_. – retrucou com ironia

- Não me importa. – deu de ombros – Eu quero comer é hambúrguer. – sorriu marota

- Por isso que você tá gorda. – provocou e ela parou de caminhar, arregalando os olhos

- Eu? Gorda? – perguntou dramaticamente – Ai Jesus, acho que vou desmaiar! – colocou uma mão sobre a testa e fingiu cambalear um pouco

- Não se faça! – disse ele, não segurando o riso, afinal, Rin sempre dramatizava as coisas as deixando muito mais engraçadas

- Não estou me fazendo! – mordeu o lábio pra não rir junto com o irmão – Você feriu o meu orgulho, Sr. Takahashi! – bufou e cruzou os braços

- Certo, me desculpe. Você não está gorda. – rodou os olhos – Vamos agora? – estendeu a mão pra ela que riu e segurou

- Aham.

Eles pararam em um dos fast-food e compraram os hambúrgueres. Sesshoumaru a muito contra gosto acompanhou Rin nessa sua refeição _nada _saudável. Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

Bom, na verdade era Rin que falava mais, Sesshoumaru nunca foi de falar muito e sempre teve essa personalidade fria e controlada. Ele só se deixava levar e rir quando estava com ela. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru só ria quando estava com Rin. E só sorria verdadeiramente pra ela.

Depois de algum tempo eles terminaram o almoço e começaram a caminhar pelo shopping, sempre abraçados ou de mãos dadas.

- Rin, é melhor a gente ir que eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. – disse Sesshoumaru, enquanto eles entravam no estacionamento

- Aahhh... Mas já, Sesshy? – perguntou, fazendo biquinho

- Eu preciso trabalhar, você sabe. – ela concordou com a cabeça – Quer que eu te leve em casa ou deixo no caminho? – perguntou enquanto entravam no carro

- Me deixa em casa. – riu – Eu to com preguiça de caminhar.

- Depois não quer que eu te chame de gorda. – avisou, ligando o carro

- Hei! – protestou – Eu só estou preguiçosa _hoje _por que fui dormir tarde ontem, eu te falei hoje de manhã.

- É verdade. – concordou, enquanto saía do local – E quando você vai cantar pra mim, hein? – perguntou, virando uma esquina

- Não sei. Tenho que terminar de compor essa música... – sorriu de leve – E pelo jeito vai demorar. – suspirou irritada

- Por quê? – olhou de relance pra ela

- Falta de criatividade. Sei lá, alguns versos surgem, mas eu não sei como fazer pra eles formarem uma música só... – batucou os dedos no painel do carro – E eu ainda estou cheia de coisas pra fazer...

- Tipo o que?

- Surpresa. – disse empolgada e Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela

- Uma surpresa pra mim, é? – sorriu malicioso

- Não só pra você. – mostrou a língua – E você vai me ajudar nessa música nova... – Sesshoumaru abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Rin foi mais rápida – Ah, vamos, Sesshy, você é bom nisso. Eu só preciso de alguns versinhos, depois eu junto tudo e _tchanã_! – ele rodou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça, fazendo Rin bater palmas, empolgada

- Só não sei se vou poder fazer isso hoje.

- Tá, não tem problema. – sorriu

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando, eles chegaram logo na porta da mansão. A família Takahashi morava em um bairro nobre de Tóquio, e naquela rua havia casas grandes e mansões, mostrando o porte que cada família da vizinhança tinha, e logicamente a Mansão Takahashi era a maior. Inutaisho tendo uma das maiores empresas de automóveis do país sempre quis dar o melhor à família e conseguiu.

- Você volta tarde hoje, Sesshy? – perguntou Rin, se inclinando pra pegar a mochila no banco de trás do carro

- Não sei. – suspirou – Talvez eu volte antes do jantar. – ela concordou com a cabeça e abriu a porta do carro, saindo rapidamente – Nem vai se despedir de mim?

Rin riu e voltou pra dentro do carro, ficando de joelhos no banco. Sesshoumaru segurou o seu queixo com uma mão e inclinou o rosto na direção da irmã a fazendo corar e entreabrir os lábios. O mais velho grudou sua boca na dela, em um entrelaçar de lábios, demora demais pra um beijo entre irmãos e rápido demais na opinião de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

- Boa tarde, pequena. – sussurrou ele contra os lábios dela

- Boa tarde, Sesshy. – disse baixinho e deu um selinho rápido nele, saindo correndo depois

Ele sorriu ao vê-la envergonhada e meneou a cabeça, bateu a porta e saiu catando pneu. _"Eu não posso ter esse tipo de pensamentos sobre a minha irmã! Sangue do meu sangue!"_**²**Ele suspirou pesadamente e ligou o rádio, com certeza aquele beijo ia ficar o atormentando a tarde inteira.

**xxx**

- Não acredito nisso... – sussurrou Rin, entrando na casa, enquanto ofegava pela corrida

Ela fechou a porta lentamente e caminhou pelo corredor, até chegar na sala, parando de frente para as escadas. Rin levou uma mão até a boca e passou os dedos sobre os lábios. Sesshoumaru a tinha beijado mesmo? Não que aquilo fosse um beijo de verdade, mas...

- Rin, é você, querida? – perguntou Izayou aparecendo do outro corredor

- Ahn? – despertou de seus devaneios e olhou para a mãe

- O que foi? Você está vermelha. 'Tá com febre, Rin-chan? – disse preocupada, colocando uma mão na testa da filha

- Não, mãe, tá tudo bem. – sorriu – Eu vou pro meu quarto, daqui a pouco a Kagome e a Sango vão estar aqui.

- A Sango vem, é? – perguntou Miroku, aparecendo do corredor que levava para a biblioteca – Olá, Senhorita Rin. – chegou perto dela e beijou as cotas de sua mão

- Milord Miroku e suas gentilezas. – riu ela, se curvando em um cumprimento – Sim, a Sango vem. – disse ela sorrindo

- Ótimo, estou com saudades da minha donzela. – disse ele, suspirando apaixonadamente

- Mas vocês se vêem todos os dias. – resmungou Inuyasha, vindo do mesmo corredor que o amigo

- Isso não é o suficiente pra mim! Eu preciso respirar o mesmo ar que a Sangozinha pra ficar satisfeito. – disse ele com olhar perdido

- Ohh, que romântico, Miroku querido. – disse Izayou sorrindo – Quem me dera Inutaisho ainda fosse assim. – comentou com eles, e os quatro riram

- Não se deixe levar, mamãe. – comentou Inuyasha, chegando perto da mãe e passando um braço por sobre seus ombros – Ele sabe dizer palavras lindas, mas é um verdadeiro cafajeste.

- Não diga isso, Inu! Assim até parece que ele não presta. – disse Rin, em falso tom de indignação

- Até tu, Rin?**³** – perguntou Miroku dramaticamente e os três riram dele

- Certo, Miroku, você sabe que nós amamos você. – disse Rin rindo

- Hunf, assim não parece. – os quatro riram mais um pouco quando a campainha tocou

- São elas. – disse Rin e saiu correndo em direção a porta

Quando Rin abriu a porta sentiu quatro braços a envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

- Certo, meninas, já entendi, dá pra me largar agora? – pediu Rin sem ar

-Oh, desculpe, querida. – disse Sango entrando na casa, sendo seguida por Kagome e Rin

- Sango, amor da minha vida! – exclamou Miroku ao vê-la

- Mi-kun! – Sango sorriu e foi até ele

Miroku enlaçou Sango pela cintura e lhe beijou fervorosamente. Deixando os outros ocupantes da sala um pouco sem graça pela cena.

Rin tossiu para chamar a atenção e eles se separaram, ofegando.

- Vou deixar vocês se divertirem, qualquer coisa estou na cozinha. – disse Izayou rindo e saiu

- Depois dessa cena toda, dá pra a gente pegar a Sango de volta? – perguntou Rin, rindo

- Se você não se incomodar, é claro. – completou Kagome, divertida

- Ah, olá pra você também, Kagome-chan. – cumprimentou Miroku, dando um beijo a bochecha da garota

- Olá, Miroku. – sorriu – Oi, Inuyasha. – cumprimentou ela corando e ele acenou com a cabeça

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Inuyasha, seja educado e cumprimente a Kagome direito. – disse Rin ríspida

- Cada dia você se parece mais com a mamãe, Rin. – resmungou ele – Kagome. – ele sorriu e chegou perto da garota, dando um demora beijo na sua bochecha – Olá... – sorriu galanteador a fazendo corar mais ainda

- Certo, certo. – cortou Sango – Eu vou estudar com as meninas lá em cima, Miroku, se precisar de um beijo sabe onde me encontrar. – ela deu um leve selinho no namorado e puxou as duas amigas escada acima

- Poxa, Sango! Logo agora que eu tinha feito o Inuyasha chegar perto da Kagome você estraga tudo! – disse Rin entrando no quarto

- Rin, ela ia ter um colapso nervoso se ficasse mais algum tempo em contato com ele. Você viu como ela ficou vermelha? – perguntou, sentando em um dos pufes que a amiga tinha espalhado pelo quarto

- Hei, eu estou aqui! – disse Kagome irritada, batendo a porta com força – E eu não ia ter um colapso nervoso, Sango! – caminhou batendo os pés até um amontoado de almofadas que tinham em um dos cantos do quarto e se jogou lá

Rin e Sango se entreolharam e sorriram, elas sabiam que Kagome _teria sim_ um colapso se não saísse daquela sala logo.

Rin se dirigiu ao banheiro enquanto as outras duas ficavam conversando. Ela tirou o uniforme e entrou no box. Enquanto a água caía por sobre seus ombros Rin tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Por que seu coração acelerava quando ela via Sesshoumaru, por que seu rosto corava quando ele sorria pra ela, por que suas mãos suavam frio e por que ela se sentia especial quando ele dizia 'eu te amo'...

Ela sabia que essas mudanças não foram repentinas, já fazia algum tempo que ela se sentia assim, mas... E aquele beijo? Por Deus, Rin pensou que poderia flutuar se seus lábios se encontrassem novamente com os do irmão. O que diabos isso significava?

- RIIIIIN! – gritaram Kagome e Sango, olhando para a garota

- O que? – perguntou arregalando os olhos – QUE SUSTO! Nossa, aonde é o incêndio? – bufou irritada, enquanto se enrolava na toalha e saí do banheiro

- Nós estávamos te chamando à meia-hora! – reclamou Sango

- Me desculpe, estava distraída. – suspirou e abriu o roupeiro, escolhendo uma roupa qualquer pra ficar com em casa

- Isso nós percebemos. – resmungou Kagome sentando na cama – Mas no que você estava pensando?

- Ou melhor... Em _quem _você estava pensando? – acrescentou Sango, sorrindo maliciosa e sentando ao lado de Kagome

- Na-não se-sei do que vo-você está fa-falando! – exclamou, enquanto se vestia

- Ela está apaixonada, Ka! – disse Sango empolgada, abraçando Kagome e rindo – _Até que enfim_ alguém conquistou o coração da Rin!

- É verdade, Rin-chan? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo – Que máximo! – ela deu um gritinho empolgado

- EU **NÃO **ESTOU APAIXONADA! – gritou Rin e as duas pararam de comemorar, a olhando espantadas – Eu... Eu não estou... – suspirou pesadamente e caminhou até a cômoda, penteando os cabelos – Eu não estou apaixonada, ok? – perguntou olhando pra elas que concordaram com a cabeça

**xxx**

- Eu não te entendo, Inuyasha. – disse Miroku, se acomodando melhor em uma das poltronas da enorme biblioteca

- Não é pra entender. – respondeu mal-humorado, deitando em um sofá com um livro de economia na mão

- Tipo, a Kagome estava lá, te dando toda a atenção do mundo e você... Simplesmente a ignora! Isso é irracional! – reclamou indignado – A garota gosta de você, Inuyasha!

- Não ela não gosta. – bufou irritado e continuou lendo o livro – Ela só é tímida.

- Tá, ela é tímida, mas, a Rin também _é_ tímida e a sua irmã é muito elétrica pra alguém tímido! – comentou divertido – Mas enfim, cara, se você quer conquistar a Kagome, tente ser mais gentil...

- Esse é o problema! Eu não quero. – sentou e olhou para o amigo, que lhe lançou um olhar reprovador – Tá certo! – bufou – Eu a quero, mas e se for só atração? Ela é amiga da minha irmã, Miroku, não quero usar a garota e depois dispensa-la como eu faço com as outras, entende? – suspirou e jogou a cabeça pra trás

- Huuum, entendo. – fingiu refletir – Mas me diga, o que você sentiu quando beijou ela? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso

- Foi só um beijo na bochecha, pervertido. – olhou pra ele e rodou os olhos

- Mas mesmo assim. - cortou – A pele dela é macia?

- Muito... – disse Inuyasha sonhador e com olhar perdido

- Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar. – disse ele com um sorriso vitorioso

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru estava digitando algo quando parou repentinamente. Sorriu de leve e tirou as mãos do teclado, se endireitando na cadeira e olhando para a porta. Ele sabia que isso era coisa de adolescente apaixonado, mas ele não conseguia tirar aquela cena; da despedida dele e de Rin; da cabeça.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso e notou que já passara da hora de ir embora e se tivesse sorte talvez chegasse para o jantar em casa.

- Kagura, você já pode ir. – avisou-a pelo telefone

- Está bem, meu amor. Tchau. – se despediu

Sesshoumaru suspirou e demorou mais alguns instantes para arrumar suas coisas e sair do escritório.

**xxx**

Quando Rin fechou a porta de casa ouviu o barulho de um carro chegando. Abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu para o jardim, viu Sesshoumaru estacionar o carro e sair calmamente de dentro dele. Com a maleta em uma mão e o paletó na outra.

- Sesshy! – ela disse empolgada, dando dois passos na direção dele – Pensei que você fosse chegar mais tarde.

- Eu também. – ele caminhou pela estradinha que tinha no meio da grama e chegou à escada de entrada, onde Rin estava parada o esperando – Já jantaram? – perguntou passando um braço por sobre os ombros dela

- Ainda não. – rodeou a cintura dele com um braço – A Kagome e a Sango foram embora há pouco tempo, o Miroku foi levá-las em casa. – respondeu, entrando com ele na mansão

- Que ótimo. – eles foram até a sala onde o resto da família estava sentada, esperando

- Até que enfim, - resmungou Inuyasha – dá pra gente comer agora? – perguntou levantando do sofá

- Sim, irmãozinho querido. – respondeu ele friamente

Sesshoumaru deixou as coisas sobre o sofá e eles foram até a sala, se acomodando nos lugares de costume. A refeição transcorreu normalmente, Sesshoumaru discutindo negócios com o pai e Rin e Inuyasha apostando quem come mais rápido, enquanto Izayou observava tudo sorrindo.

- Kaede, você pode pedir pra trazerem a sobremesa? – perguntou Izayou

- Claro. – a senhora saiu rapidamente em direção á cozinha

- Família, eu tenho uma notícia pra dar. – começou Sesshoumaru e todos olharam pra ele

- Alguém morreu? – perguntou Rin

- Se alguém tivesse morrido ele estaria comemorando. – disse Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru deu um tapa na cabeça dele

- Não, ninguém morreu. – respondeu sério.

- O que foi então? – perguntou Inutaisho

- Se vocês me deixassem continuar. – cortou o irmão mais velho – Pois bem, eu pedi a Kagura em namoro. – Rin arregalou os olhos, enquanto os pais sorriam e Inuyasha dava de ombros

- Que bom, meu querido. – felicitou Izayou, sorrindo – Já estava na hora. Você e aquela menina viviam saindo juntos, já estava na hora de firmar compromisso.

- Kagura é a sua secretária, não é? – perguntou Inuyasha e o irmão concordou com a cabeça – Eu lembro dela, ela veio no Natal passado. – sorriu – Parabéns, ela é legal.

- Estou feliz por você, meu filho. – disse Inutaisho sorrindo e Kaede chegou com as sobremesas – Vamos comemorar com mouse de chocolate! – avisou e todos riram, menos Rin

A garota continuava olhando vidrada para Sesshoumaru. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Cada batida do seu coração doía em todo seu corpo, e ela estava com os olhos marejados, a ponto de chorar.

Kaede serviu a porção de cada um e eles "brindaram". Rin acompanhou o movimento, sem dizer nada, ela achava que não era seguro falar agora. Até que o irmão virou o rosto para observá-la, os olhos violetas transmitindo preocupação.

- O que foi, Rin? – perguntou, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa e se assustou ao notar que a mão estava completamente gelada – Você está bem?

- Estou ótima. – respondeu puxando a mão com força, e levantando da mesa

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Izayou

- Pro meu quarto, eu tenho que estudar. – respondeu virando as costas e saindo

- Mas você nem terminou a sobremesa! Rin, você adora chocolate! – exclamou a mãe preocupada

A garota subiu as escadas correndo e chorando, sem se importar com os chamados da mãe. Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força. Ela caminhou até a cama e se jogou nela, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Rin não sabia por que tivera essa reação com a notícia, mas as palavras do irmão não saíam da sua cabeça _"Eu pedi a Kagura em namoro"._ Ela soluçou a apertou o travesseiro com força.

- O que diabos foi isso? – perguntou Inuyasha puxando a taça de sobremesa da irmã pra si

- Ciúmes de irmãos. – disse Izayou, olhando pro nada

- Acho melhor você ir falar com ela, Sesshoumaru. – disse Inutaisho

- 'Tá. – ele levantou da mesa e seguiu o mesmo caminho que ela

- 'Tá certo que eles são unha e carne, mas, era impressão minha ou a Rin estava chorando mesmo? – perguntou o Inuyasha

- Ela estava chorando mesmo. – respondeu Inutaisho – Eles são muito unidos, por isso é óbvio que Rin fique com ciúmes.

Inuyasha concordou e continuou comendo sua sobremesa, enquanto Izayou observava o lugar por onde tinham sumido seus dois filhos. Ela sabia que tinha algo mais ali, mas preferia fingir que não sabia de nada. Suspirou e começou uma conversa com o marido.

- Rin, posso entrar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, abrindo a porta

- Não. – ela respondeu com a voz embargada

- Por favor, não seja dramática. – ele entrou e fechou a porta logo depois, olhando pra cama, onde ela estava deitada e soluçava

- PRO INFERNO VOCÊ! – gritou ela, sentando rapidamente, olhando pra ele – Me deixa em paz, Sesshoumaru! Você é a última pessoa que eu quero ver! – ela soluçou mais um pouco e afundou o rosto no travesseiro novamente

- Me deixa explicar, pequena. – ele se aproximou da cama, e sentou ao lado da irmã, depositou uma mão sobre as suas costas – Não é o fim do mundo, Rin. – suspirou – Eu vou continuar sendo seu irmão, eu não vou te deixar de lado só por que eu tenho uma namorada.

- Eu lembro muito bem das suas outras namoradas. – ela disse amargamente, virando e ficando de barriga pra cima – Você me deixava de lado _sim_. – passou as mãos sobre o rosto

- Mas agora é diferente. – Sesshoumaru subiu a mão e colocou ao lado da bochecha da irmã

- Por que é diferente? – perguntou, ficando sentada de frente para ele

- Confia em mim. – respondeu, enquanto eles encostavam as testas

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – sussurrou, fechou os olhos e logo sentiu a boca do irmão grudada na sua

O beijo que era apenas um roçar de lábios se tornou fervoroso, apaixonado, quase agressivo. Sesshoumaru precisava sentir o máximo possível dela, por que ele sabia que aquela loucura não duraria. Os momentos que Rin o retribuía era quase como ir ao paraíso. Eles se separaram ofegantes.

Rin abriu os olhos e se deparou com os orbes violetas do irmão a fitando. Com intensidade e com algum outro sentimento novo...

Quando Sesshoumaru pode mergulhar no mar chocolate dos olhos da irmã, ele teve certeza, corrompera todos os sentimentos puros que ela tinha sobre ele...

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa

Sesshoumaru não precisou perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando. Era sobre _isso_, aquele sentimento que estava corrompendo ambos, aquele sentimento forte que estava os consumindo, aquele sentimento proibido entre irmãos de sangue. Mas nenhum dos dois ousaria falar isso em voz alta, não. O pecado seria consumado se eles falassem em voz alta. Por enquanto, é melhor negar. Negar sempre. Por que se alguém descobrisse...

- Eu não sei... – mentiu

- E o que nós vamos fazer? – sussurrou roçando os lábios nos dele

- A única idéia que me vem na cabeça é essa...

Sesshoumaru deitou sobre ela, a beijando novamente. Rin passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do irmão e retribui, por que no momento, eles não conseguiam pensar em mais nada a não ser aquele beijo e no que ele significava.

Eles sabiam que aquilo já tinha terminado, antes mesmo de começar...

* * *

**n/a: **Eu acho que vou surtar aqui. Não acredito que recebi treze reviews! Cara, _vocês são demais_! No próximo cap eu respondo as reviews, ok? 8D

Alguém disse que não consegue imagina-los humanos, bom, isso realmente é um problema. E como eu tenho a obrigação de fazer vocês entrarem no meu mundinho, pedi para uma amiga fazer uma capa pra essa fanfic. Vá no profile, pegue o link e veja o Sesshoumaru, o Inuyasha e a Rin do _meu_ ponto de vista!

**¹: **Pra quem não gosta da Kikyo, ela não vai infernizar a vida de ninguém aqui! Ela é filha da Kaede e já morreu, então, podem comemorar. Mas pra quem gosta dela, não se aflija! A Kikyo vai ter um papel razoavelmente importante na estória.

**²:** Espero que isso esclareça as coisas, a Rin e o Sesshoumaru são irmãos de sangue, por isso eu fiz que todos fossem humanos, entenderam? Eles são irmãos de sangue _até agora_, e parei de falar antes que eu entregue toda a estória. xD

**³:** Acho que todo mundo conhece a fala: "Até tu, Brutus, meu filho?". E eras isso.

Mas enfim, espero que estejam gostando! (leitoras jogam pedras na May) Ou talvez não. T.T

Bom, eu sei que vocês estão cansados dessa lenga-lenga das escritoras, que vivem pedindo reviews, mas, não custa nada vai. É só clicar no GO escrever um comentário legal e você já fez uma pessoa feliz! E além do mais, quanto mais reviews tiver, mais rápido eu posto, ok?

beijos

May

**Faça uma escritora feliz, deixe uma review!**


	3. Capítulo Terceiro

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence a Kagome, Sesshoumaru pertence a MIM ou a Rin, Miroku pertence a Sango! ok, ok. _Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Avisos: **Incesto. E esse capítulo tem algumas cenas meio _calientes_.

* * *

Seria o Nosso Amor um Pecado?

* * *

"Onde há um deus, há um diabo. Onde há luz, há trevas."

* * *

Ela suspirou pesadamente e rolou no chão, ficando de barriga pra cima. Olhou para o teto, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Fazia quase uma semana que ela e Sesshoumaru mal se olhavam na cara, depois que ele disse que iria namorar com a "Secretária Vadia", como Rin tinha carinhosamente apelidado. 

- Vadia. – sussurrou irritada, estreitando os olhos para o lustre

Rin não pode conter o sorriso ao ouvir o barulho de carro chegando, só podia ser o seu irmão mais velho, afinal, todos já estavam em casa.

Ela deu um pulo fenomenal e saiu aos tropeços do quarto, desceu as escadas rapidamente ao ouvir o som da porta batendo. Quando chegou ao primeiro andar viu seu pai, mãe e Inuyasha no sofá, vendo tv.

Olhou para o corredor que vinha da porta principal e seus olhos se arregalaram. _Sesshy-kun_ não estava sozinho, ao lado dele, vinha a Vadia, com um sorrisão de propaganda de creme dental. Ela tentou não parecer tão atônita, mas foi impossível.

- Boa-noite, Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru sem olhá-la, passou por ela, segurando a mão de Kagura, e eles pararam ao lado do sofá – Mãe, pai, idiota. – cumprimentou e Inuyasha estreitou os olhos para o irmão – Essa é a Kagura, minha namorada, como vocês já sabem.

Os adultos trocaram cumprimentos educados e empolgados demais para a opinião de Rin. A garota ficou parada, olhando seus pais que abraçavam a "nora de seus sonhos". Rin ficou esperando ser apresentada, mas ninguém pareceu realmente nota-la, o que realmente deixou nossa pequena protagonista irritadíssima.

- Já que ninguém fez o favor de me apresentar, - disse bufando, e todos olharam um tanto apreensivos para ela – eu sei que já nos vimos algumas vezes, Kagura-sama, mas... – sorriu e se aproximou da namorada do irmão – Rin Takashi, irmã caçula e a _cunhada dos seus sonhos_. – Kagura riu de leve e as duas se abraçaram

Sesshoumaru teve que conter o riso, ele conhecia Rin bem demais pra saber que ela estava furiosa por dentro e só estava sendo educada com Kagura. Quando elas se separaram Rin disse que precisava estudar e subiu as escadas, não sem antes lançar para Sesshoumaru um olhar de "vá falar comigo, agora!".

- Bom, façam sala para a Kagura que eu vou tomar banho. – ele deu um rápido beijo nela e subiu

- Kagura, querida, sinta-se em casa. – disse Izayou, sorrindo

- Obrigada, Izayou-sama. – respondeu educadamente, sentando ao lado da "sogrinha"

- Ora, não precisa desse 'sama', querida, agora você é parte da família.

**xxx**

Rin estava sentada na cama, às pernas e braços cruzados, bufando de vez em quando. A porta se abriu e ela viu a figura altiva do irmão entrar, e jogar o paletó sobre a mesa do computador.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, se aproximando da cama, enquanto afrouxava a gravata e dobrava as mangas da camisa

- O que foi? – estreitou os olhos e ficou em pé – _O que foi_? – guinchou, andando até ele, deixando menos de um palmo de distância entre os corpos

- Foi isso que eu perguntei. – retrucou com sarcasmo

- Não venha com gracinhas, Sesshoumaru. – bufou e puxou a gravata do irmão, o obrigando a ficar na mesma altura que ela – Como você ousa trazer aquela _vadia _pra cá? – perguntou e ele segurou seu pulso com força, a obrigando a solta-lo

- Em primeiro lugar, não fale assim da minha namorada. – disse friamente e Rin estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços – Em segundo lugar, essa casa é minha também. – ele descruzou os braços de Rin, a prendendo pelos pulsos e a puxando pra si, de encontro ao seu corpo – Em terceiro lugar, quem é você pra se meter na minha vida? – passou um dos braços pela cintura dela, possessivamente, enquanto o outro acariciava de leve o rosto da irmã

- Eu sou sua irmã! – respondeu, corando

- _Exato_.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, olhos nos olhos, por um tempo. Eles sabiam que essa afirmação de Rin era cruel, mas verdadeira. A caçula tentou se livrar dos braços de Sesshoumaru, mas ele insistia em segura-la.

- Eu vou gritar, Sesshy. – ameaçou, quando ele passou o outro braço pelas suas costas, deixando os corpos completamente colados

- É, às vezes eu causo essa reação. – disse malicioso e ela corou furiosamente

- E se alguém entrar aqui, vão pensar que... – começou, enquanto ele aproximava o rosto ao dela

- Vão pensar que eu estou implicando com você, como sempre. – sussurrou, roçando os lábios

- É... – concordou ela, vagamente, enquanto o irmão lhe dava um beijo de tirar o fôlego

Sesshoumaru quase gemeu ao sentir o gosto dos lábios da irmã novamente. Ele estava 'subindo pelas paredes' durante o tempo em que ficara sem olhar pra ela, era uma tortura não ter a companhia de Rin.

Quando eles se separaram ele ficou a observando, enquanto Rin abria os olhos lentamente e corava, sorrindo de leve.

- É melhor eu ir. – ele avisou, lhe dando um selinho rápido e saindo do quarto

Rin observou a porta fechada, sorrindo. Ela suspirou pesadamente e voltou para o seu 'ninho' no centro dos livros de química. Sorriu para a página 119 e começou a estudar novamente, é, talvez aquele beijo tivesse ajudado muito.

**xxx**

Kagura estava sentada ao lado de Izayou, as duas conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer futilidade. Inuyasha estava com o controle na mão, passando de canal em canal e Inutaisho estava no escritório, conversando com alguns investidores.

Fazia pouco mais de vinte minutos que Sesshoumaru tinha subido, quando Kaede entra na sala.

- Izayou eu... – ela parou de falar ao notar a outra mulher no aposento – Oh, temos visita. – sorriu, simpática

- Sim, sim. Deixe-me apresenta-la. – Izayou ficou em pé, puxando Kagura consigo até perto de Kaede – Essa é a Kagura, a namorada do Sesshy. – sorriu

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, querida. – cumprimentou Kaede, enquanto elas se abraçavam rapidamente

- E a senhora deve ser a Kaede. – disse, sorrindo – Já ouvi falar da senhora.

- Falar bem ou mal? – retrucou Kaede, brincalhona

- Bem, muito bem. – riu de leve

As três começaram a conversar, enquanto Inuyasha rodava os olhos, impaciente, como mulheres podem achar _tanto_ assunto? Ele suspirou e desligou a televisão.

- O jantar já está pronto, Kaede? – perguntou

- Oh, sim. Foi pra isso que eu vim aqui. – riu – O jantar já está pronto, eu sirvo agora? – perguntou ela, olhando para Izayou

- Claro, claro. – respondeu – E coloque mais um prato, Kagura vai jantar conosco. – sorriu

- Eu não quero incomodar. – disse ela

- Que isso, não vai incomodo nenhum. – Izayou e Kaede sorriram, Sesshoumaru tinha um bom gosto, pois a garota era extremamente educada – Você pode ir chamar o seu namorado? – perguntou Izayou, arqueando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente

- Claro. – Kagura riu de leve – Qual o quarto dele?

- A primeira porta a esquerda. – respondeu a "sogrinha", enquanto seguia Kaede até a cozinha

Kagura subiu as escadas, tentando esconder o sorriso malicioso que se formava nos seus lábios.

**xxx**

Rin sorriu satisfeita, até que seu estudo tinha rendido bastante. Ela rolou no tapete novamente, ficando de barriga pra cima. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios e suspirou. O que diabos ela sentia por seu irmão mais velho? Rin sabia de apenas uma coisa: _era errado_.

Ela ouviu os passos no corredor e sentou rapidamente no chão, olhou para porta e seus olhos captaram o terno do irmão sobre a mesa do computador. Ela riu marota e pegou o terno sobre mesinha, se ajoelhou na frente da porta, olhando pela fechadura e viu figura curvilínea de Kagura bater na porta do quarto em frente. O quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Rin estreitou os olhos ao notar a mulher abrir a porta sem permissão e fecha-la logo depois.

- O que diabos ela quer? – bufou irritada e sentou no chão, cruzando os braços

A garota esperou mais alguns minutos, até que ouviu a porta ser aberta novamente, Rin olhou pela fechadura e não gostou nada do que viu.

Sesshoumaru estava apenas com uma toalha na cintura, um pouco descabelado e gotas de água ainda escorriam pelos os fios pretos de seu cabelo. Kagura estava com o batom levemente borrado, a roupa amassada, as bochechas coradas e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Rin estreitou os olhos, ela sabia muito bem o que aqueles sinais significavam.

Kagura deu um leve selinho no namorado e desceu as escadas, enquanto Sesshoumaru dava uma nada discreta olhada na bunda da namorada. Rin arregalou os olhos. Oras, estava se sentindo ultrajada!

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e Rin ficou em pé, pegou o terno e saiu do quarto. Abriu a porta do quarto do irmão com ferocidade, entrou no lugar e bateu a porta com força logo depois e corou furiosamente com a visão que teve. Sesshoumaru apenas de cueca boxer.

- Se-sshou-ma-ru, e-eu, vo-vo-ce-ce... – gaguejou ela, enquanto via o irmão se virar e sorrir malicioso

- É falta de educação entrar assim no quarto dos outros, Rin. – disse ele enquanto fazia a volta na cama, pra ficar frente-a-frente com a irmã

- É que você esqueceu seu terno no meu quarto. – disse corando ainda mais, estendendo o braço pra ele pegar o casaco

- E você não podia esperar pra me dar depois? – perguntou, pegando o terno e jogando sobre a cama, enquanto continuava fitando-a

- Bom, é que... – antes que Rin pudesse terminar sua frase, sentiu os lábios do irmão grudados ao seus, enquanto as mãos dele pousavam possessivamente na sua cintura

O beijo foi quente e apaixonado, e fez Rin respirar com dificuldade quando Sesshoumaru a soltou. A irmã mais nova abriu os olhos e não pode se conter, olhando para o tórax bem definido do irmão. Sesshoumaru sorriu de leve com o embaraço da irmã.

- Então, Rin, o que você quer? – perguntou, a soltando e ficando de frente ao guarda roupa, começando a se vestir

- Eu já disse. – rodou os olhos – Devolver seu terno.

- Já devolveu, pode ir embora. – respondeu enquanto colocava a bermuda e Rin bufou

- Como você é gentil, _irmãozinho_! – ela se virou para sair do quarto, quando sentiu uma mão se fechar ao redor do seu pulso, obrigando-a a se virar

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim. – disse Sesshoumaru, friamente, o que fez Rin estremecer

- Assim como, _irmãzinho_? – provocou, sentiu o aperto no seu pulso aumentar e viu Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos

- Você não tem noção do perigo, _irmãzinha!_ – retrucou a segurando pelo outro braço e a jogando sobre a cama de casal

- Digo o mesmo. – retrucou, estreitando os olhos

Sesshoumaru teve de conter um sorriso malicioso e engatinhou sobre a cama, deitando sobre a irmã. Viu Rin corar furiosamente e começou a beijar o pescoço dela lentamente. A garota estremeceu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do irmão. O que diabos Sesshoumaru queria?

Eles começaram a se beijar, as mãos percorriam a pele exposta, deixando um rastro de fogo no copo dos dois. Sesshoumaru apertou a coxa de Rin, a fazendo gemer. Esse gemido pareceu acordar ambos, Sesshoumaru congelou e Rin o empurrou, ficando em pé rapidamente.

- É melhor irmos jantar. – disse ela, de cabeça baixa

- É. – ele vestiu uma camiseta e pegou Rin pela mão

Eles desceram as escadas devagar e entraram na sala de jantar, se acomodaram nos devidos lugares e o jantar transcorreu normalmente. Tirando, é claro, que Rin estava quieta demais e fugia dos olhares do irmão mais velho.

**xxx**

- Oh, querida, volte sempre. – disse Izayou, enquanto se despedia de Kagura

- Ela vai voltar, mamãe. – disse Sesshoumaru rodando os olhos, impaciente

- Até logo, Izayou. – respondeu a mulher, sorrindo

Rin estava olhando pela janela da sala, Sesshoumaru levou a namorada até o táxi e voltou pra dentro de casa. Inuyasha estava na biblioteca estudando e Inutaisho estava sentado no sofá, quando Izayou chegou e sentou ao lado do marido, pra lhe fazer companhia.

- Bom, - começou a caçula – eu vou estudar. – suspirou

- Certo, querida. – disse Izayou – Mas não fique até muito tarde.

- Tá. – Rin subiu as escadas, com Sesshoumaru em seu encalço

Ela entrou no quarto rapidamente e tentou fechara porta, mas seu irmão segurou a porta e forçou sua entrada, ele fechou a porta e se virou para a irmã.

- Eu te ajudo a estudar. – disse, sem alterara expressão fria do rosto

- Não preciso, obrigada. – Rin se virou e voltou a sentar no tapete, olhando para o livro, mas ela podia sentir os olhos do irmão sobre si

- Mas eu vou ajudar, você querendo ou não, é minha obrigação como irmão mais velho. – disse, caminhando até ela e sentando a sua frente, Rin bufou irritada

- Eu já disse que não...

-_ Quieta_. – cortou ele friamente, fazendo Rin se calar imediatamente – A cada resposta certa, você ganha um beijo. – ele disse, sorrindo malicioso e a irmã corou

- Mas Sesshoumaru...! – começou ela, enquanto o irmão puxava o livro das suas mãos

- Pergunta número 1...

**xxx**

Rin estava deitada no tapete, olhando para o teto, ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes mudara de posição, enquanto seu irmão lhe fazia as perguntas. Ela não sabia ao certo por que, mas acertara quase todas as questões. Talvez a recompensa ajudasse muito, afinal, beijar Sesshoumaru era ir ao paraíso e voltar.

- Resposta A, B ou C? – perguntou ele, enquanto observava a irmã

- C. – respondeu convicta

- Certo. – disse sorrindo malicioso

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Rin e lhe deu um beijo demorado e lânguido. Quando se separaram ele se deitou ao lado dela e puxou a irmã pra si, a deitando em seu peito. Rin suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Você acha que eu estudei o bastante? – perguntou ela

- Acho. – respondeu, acariciando os cabelos sedosos da irmã

Eles ficaram mais um tempo assim, até que a porta do quarto de Rin se abriu e Izayou colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto, sorrindo com a cena dos dois filhos abraçados.

- Crianças, - começou ela e os dois se sobressaltaram, Rin corou e sentou rapidamente – acho melhor vocês irem dormir. – disse sorrindo

- Pelo amor de Deus, mãe. – resmungou Sesshoumaru ficando em pé – Eu tenho 25 anos.

- Mas vai continuar sendo sempre meu menininho. – riu Izayou, enquanto seu filho mais velho parava ao seu lado

- Que horas são? – perguntou Rin, enquanto juntava rapidamente suas coisas

- Já se passa das onze. – respondeu a mãe – É melhor você ir dormir, Rin.

- Já vou, já vou. – disse apressada

Izayou deu um beijo na bochecha de Sesshoumaru e saiu do quarto, ele olhou para Rin e sorriu de leve. O que Rin tinha de bonita tinha de desastrada, e olha que ela é realmente _muito _bonita.

- Vai dormir agora? – perguntou ele, cruzando os braços e apoiando as costas na porta

- Sim, né. – rodou os olhos, jogando suas coisas dentro da mochila – Senão amanhã eu não acordo e você fica reclamando.

- Então vai querer minha carona amanhã? – perguntou

- Aham. – respondeu largando suas coisas perto do irmão – Ah, Sesshy, semana que vem vai ter um concurso no colégio, e... – ela começou, insegura – eu não sei se participo. – Rin sentou na cama enquanto via o irmão ir até si

- Por que não? – perguntou, sentando nos pés da cama

- Eu não sei, tem muita gente boa... E eu ainda sou amadora sabe, a maioria do pessoal já fez aulas de canto e tudo o mais... – mordeu o lábio em nervosismo

- Rin, algum dia você vai ter que se apresentar em público. – ele disse

- Eu sei... – suspirou – Você vai? – perguntou, corando

- Quando vai ser? – arqueou uma sobrancelha

- Quarta-feira. – sorriu de leve com o interesse do irmão

- Certo, eu vou. – disse sem tentar parecer entusiasmado – Agora durma logo. – Sesshoumaru deu um beijo na testa de Rin

- Boa-noite. – sorriu e viu ele sair do quarto

**xxx**

Rin estava sentada entre Kagome e Sango, no pátio do colégio. Onde as duas amigas discutiam sobre um garoto gostoso da outra turma. Rin estava aérea hoje, o olhar perdido e o lanche intocado ao seu lado. As duas amigas notando que ela estava sonhadora, sorriram marotas e deram um grito nos ouvidos de Rin, uma de cada lado.

- AAHH! – exclamou a mais nova – Vocês querem me matar de susto? – guinchou, colocando a mão sobre o peito e ofegando, enquanto as outra duas riam sem parar

- Desculpe, Rin-chan, mas não resistimos! – disse Sango

- É. – concordou Kagome, parando de rir

- Grandes amigas vocês. – bufou, irritada

- Calma, Rin, pelo amor de Deus. – disse Sango, rodando os olhos – Essa semana você está com os sentimentos a flor da pele.

- É verdade, o que diabos aconteceu com você? – perguntou Kagome

- Não aconteceu nada. – deu de ombros – Estou apenas preocupada com o resultado da prova e com o tal concurso. – respondeu, olhando um casal passar de mãos dadas pouco mais a frente

- A prova, bom, o professor vai entregar amanhã, então se acalme. – disse Sango, sorrindo

- E o concurso, você não tem por que ficar nervosa, você é ótima, Rin! E sua voz é linda. – apoiou Kagome, sorrindo carinhosamente

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar convencida, Ka! – disse ela rindo, sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas

- E qual música você escolheu? – perguntou Sango, tomando um gole de seu suco

- Surpresa. – sorriu marota

- Ah, Rin-chan, diga pra gente. – pediu Kagome, com olhar pidão

- Fui eu quem compus, por isso acho que não está grande coisa. – deu de ombros – Mas vai ficar no suspense, Kagome, só no dia!

As duas começaram a tentar convencer Rin a cantar a música, mas a garota resolveu não se deixar abalar. E pelo resto do dia, Rin conseguiu relaxar.

**xxx**

Quando o elevador abriu, Rin saiu rapidamente em direção à sala do irmão. Ela sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas logo que viu a prova ficou tão feliz com o 10 que recebera que precisou contar logo para o irmão.

Parou em frente a mesa de Kagura e franziu o cenho confusa, onde ela estava? Deu de ombros e foi até a porta da sala, tocando a maçaneta, mas uma coisa a fez congelar no lugar.

Um gemido vindo de dentro do local. Rin abriu a porta com força e arregalou os olhos com a cena. Kagura deitada sobre o sofá e Sesshoumaru por cima dela, ambos ainda vestidos, mas Rin tinha a leve impressão de que isso seria por pouco tempo.

- O que é isso?! – guinchou, chamando a atenção dos dois

Sesshoumaru ficou em pé rapidamente, tentando ajeitar as roupas e Kagura fazia o mesmo, porém ela estava muito corada e parecia verdadeiramente constrangida.

- Vem, Rin. – Sesshoumaru segurou o braço da irmã com força e a puxou pra fora da sala, a levando a saleta de café que tinha logo ao lado da sua – Eu posso explicar...

- Eu não quero saber! – ela disse, ainda em estado de choque, não segurando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto

- Rin, me escute. – começou ele, segurando-a pelos ombros

- Não me toque. – soluçou ela com a voz trêmula – Não me toque. – repetiu com desespero e seu irmão a soltou – Nunca mais me toque. – pediu, dando dois passos pra trás

- Rin, você tem que entender, Kagura é minha namorada, isso é natural e... – Sesshoumaru sabia que não devia explicações a ninguém do que fazia, mas o estado desolado de Rin fez com que ele se sentisse extremamente culpado

- _Não_! – ela disse desesperada – Não precisa explicar. – soluçou – Eu sei que nós não temos nada, Sesshoumaru, que isso que nós fazemos é errado e que a Kagura é sua namorada, mas não me peça pra entender, tá legal? – sussurrou, o rosto encharcado por lágrimas

- É melhor você tomar um copo d'água. – ele disse, se movendo em direção a bancada da saleta, onde tinha uma maquininha de fazer café e algumas garrafinhas de água

- Eu vou pra casa. – ela disse, passando as mãos sobre o rosto

- Eu te levo. – ele disse, prestando atenção em como ela estava trêmula

- Não, eu quero distância de você. – ela disse com ódio – Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, seu incestuoso! – e saiu correndo do lugar

Para a sorte de Sesshoumaru não tinha mais ninguém no local, senão veriam sua expressão de choque e arrependimento.

_Incestuoso_? Era isso que Rin pensava dele? Mas Sesshoumaru sabia perfeitamente bem que ele não seria incapaz de beijar sozinho, ou de cometer o pecado do incesto sozinho... Se Rin queria culpar alguém, que culpasse a si mesma, por ser tão malditamente sedutora e ingênua, provocando assim os mais profundos desejos do seu próprio irmão.

Sesshoumaru retomou sua pose altiva, fria e sarcástica, como se nada pudesse o atingir, e de certa forma, nada podia.

**xxx**

No meio do pátio do colégio de Rin estava montado um palco. Finalmente chegara o dia do tal concurso. Toda a escola tinha parado pra ver as apresentações, e mais de vinte alunos já tinham cantado. E logo depois começariam as apresentações de dança.

Em um sorteio, Rin seria a última a se apresentar, ela estava ao lado do palco esperando sua vez, apertando com força o cabo do violão. Ela ouviu o garoto que cantava se despedir e descer no palco.

- E nossa última, mas não menos importante concorrente, Rin Takahashi! – disse Ayame, uma garota da turma de Rin, que era a locutora do concurso

Rin suspirou e subiu as escadas lentamente, ouvindo o som das palmas e sentindo todos olharem pra si. Ayame se retirou do palco e Rin puxou o banquinho, ajeitando o violão sobre as pernas cruzadas e arrumando a altura do microfone.

- Bom, eu compus essa música não faz muito tempo. – disse sorrindo de leve, e todos a olharam em expectativa – E é dedicada a uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, e eu espero que ele saiba disso... – ela falou, e muitas pessoas sorriram

Ela começou a dedilhar o violão, e quando levantou a cabeça seus olhos se prenderam a olhos violetas e intensos. Sesshoumaru estava ali. Rin sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha com a visão do irmão ao lado de Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku.

Rin fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e finalmente começou a cantar.

_La ra ra ra  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

_**(O cheiro da sua pele está grudado em mim agora  
Você provavelmente está no seu vôo voltando pra sua cidade natal  
Eu preciso de algum abrigo para minha própria proteção, baby  
Ficar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida, em paz, serena...)**_

A voz dela era suave, doce, e extremamente afinada. Algumas pessoas se surpreenderam ao ver a baixinha Rin Takahashi com uma voz tão potente, e logo, todos estavam se balançando no ritmo calmo da música.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry_

Rin abriu os olhos e percorreu o olhar sobre a multidão, sorriu de leve, muitas garotas já estavam com os olhos marejados. _Ora, será que elas não prestaram atenção na música?_ Pensou, risonha.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown,full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending__, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_**(O caminho que estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha  
Eu devo dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente amadurecida  
Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, não é?  
E eu prevejo a escuridão adiante se eu ficar)**_

Ela notou qu alguns casais de namorados se abraçavam com carinho, como se de certa forma essa música tocasse uma parte deles. Isso fez Rin sorrir, ela queria um música que as pessoas se indentificassem, mas também que pudesse espressar seus sentimentos nela.

Rin sorriu ao ver lá no fundo seus amigos e irmãos, acompanhando a música, e assobiando de vez em quando.

_Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be__ with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

_**(Como colegas de escola na hora do intervalo  
Nós jogaremos cartas e trocaremos figurinhas  
Eu serei sua melhor amiga  
E você será o meu  
Namorado  
Sim, você pode segurar minha mão se quiser  
Porque eu quero segurar a sua também  
Nós seremos parceiros e amantes e compartilharemos nossos segredos  
Mas está na hora de eu ir pra casa  
Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora  
Eu preciso estar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida, em paz, serena...)**_

Rin sentiu um aperto no coração ao cantar essa útima parte. Ela sabia exatamente pra quem era essa música, mas ela não sabia se ele estava entendendo a mensagem.

Afinal, Sesshoumaru _sempre_ seria seu irmão, ela não poderia fugir dele pra sempre, mas eles também não podiam continuar com a loucura de ficar se beijando as escondidas... E Rin sabia que tinha que esquecer isso e crescer, ela precisava continuar a vida, ela precisava esquecer que se apaixonara perdidamente pelo próprio irmão.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry_

**_(Espero que você saiba, espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu  
Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma grande garota  
E grandes garotas não choram  
Não choram,  
Não choram,  
Não choram)  
_**

Rin fechou os olhos e continuou tocando violão, seu coração estava acelerado e suas bochechas coradas. Apenas uma parte dessa música não estava totalmente de acordo com os sentimentos dela. Isso tem tudo a ver com Sesshoumaru. Mas aquela parte era proposital, para faze-lo sentir a angústia de não ser o centro das atenções da imã.

_It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry_

**_(Chegou a hora de ser uma grande garota  
E grandes garotas não choram  
Não choram,  
Não choram,  
Não choram)_**

Abriu os olhos e deu seu melhor sorriso ao público, que aplaudiu com um entusiasmo imenso.

- Uou, se mais alguém chorou aqui além de mim, por favor, não se sintam acanhados. – disse Ayame, voltando ao palco – Um salva de palmas para a última concorrente da música, Rin Takahashi!

Rin desce do palco com o som dos aplausos. Ela caminha rapidamente até os amigos e não pode esconder a decepção ao não ver mais Sesshoumaru ali.

- Rin, você estava linda! – exclamou Kagome, enquanto ela e Sango abraçavam Rin

- Realmente, Srta. Rin, você está perfeita. – elogiou Miroku, beijando a mão da amiga

- É, pirralha, você até fez eu me emocionar. – disse Inuyasha, sorrindo maroto

- Obrigada, irmãozinho. – disse Rin, rodando os olhos e rindo, enquanto abraçava seu irmão do meio – E obrigado a vocês também. – olhou para os outros três

- Só estamos falando a verdade. – disse Sango e piscou um olho, fazendo Rin rir

- Mas me digam, vocês viram o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, e o sorriso de todos sumiu e eles se entreolharam

- Ele disse que já tinha cumprido o que tinha prometido a você, ver sua apresentação, e depois a Kagura ligou avisando que ele estava atrasado para uma reunião... – disse Inuyasha, suspirando

- Mas ele ficou aqui durante toda a música, Rin-chan. – disse Kagome

- Certo. – ela disse forçando um sorriso – Eu vou guardar o violão, e já volto, para nós vermos os outros, tá? – perguntou, já se afastando enquanto via eles concordarem com a cabeça e voltarem a tenção para o palco de novo

Rin correu em direção aos bastidores. Os olhos um pouco marejados, ela chegou no seu pequenino camarim, e se jogou na cadeira, afundando o rosto nas mãos e deixando o violão jogado ao seu lado.

- Eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar... – murmurou ela, apertando os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas

Rin se balançava na cadeira de uma forma indefesa, ela sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha compromissos, mas lá no fundo de sua alma, ela desejava que eles pudessem ficar juntos, e que tudo que dizia na sua música fosse mentira, mas... não era.

- Rin... – chamou alguém, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar e levantar a cabeça rapidamente

- Ah, oi, Bankotsu. – disse ela, forçando um sorriso e o garoto se ajoelhou a sua frente

- Rin, eu sei que você sabe, que eu gosto de você... – começou ele, fazendo Rin corar – Por isso eu vim aqui. O jeito como você cantou, meu Deus, eu nunca tinha visto tanta emoção... – ela sorriu e Bankotsu levou uma mão até a bochecha de Rin, acariciando de leve - Eu sei que essa pessoa que você falou deve ter realmente te machucado... – ele suspirou – Eu realmente gostaria de ter uma chance com você. Eu faria qualquer coisa.

- Bankotsu, eu também gosto de você. – ela disse, as lágrimas ainda brincando em seus olhos – Mas eu não sei se estou preparada. – suspirou tristemente – Você poderia tentar fazer eu me apaixonar por você? – ela perguntou, fazendo o garoto arregalar os olhos

- Eu-eu po-posso tentar. – ele disse sorrindo

- Eu... – ela suspirou – Eu preciso esquecer essa pessoa, Bankotsu, e eu quero muito gostar de você da maneira como você gosta de mim. – os olhos dele brilharem ainda mais – Faça eu me apaixonar por você... Por favor... – as lágrimas finalmente escaparam dos olhos chocolates de Rin

Bankotsu aproximou seu rosto ao de Rin, seus lábios se encostaram e eles se beijaram. Pra Rin fora simplesmente isso, ela não sentia aquele friozinho na barriga quando Sesshoumaru se aproximava dela, nem aquele calor repentino subindo por todo o seu corpo, nem o coração acelerar, era apenas um... encostar de lábios.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela e Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça, o abraçando com força

* * *

**n/a: **leitoras (os) vocês são umas fofas! obrigado pelos elogios, e acreditem, vocês realmente me motivaram as escrever. (: não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas eu tentei! pelo que eu li nas reviews, a maioria de vocês nunca leu incesto, fico feliz em ter a minha estória lida por vocês. e por favor, me desculpem pelo atraso! mas as últimas semanas foram MUITO corridas pra mim. 

bom, eu acabei falando demais no capítulo anterior, mas realmente espero que vocês não parem de ler por causa disso! mas como eu sou uma pessoa má, eu vou deixar vocês bem agustiadas: **romance incestuoso não tem final feliz. **por isso, não tentem deduzir a estória, achando que tem final, nem que tem final triste. é tudo surpresa! xD

só uma perguntinha, todo mundo viu a capa da fic? se não, vão até o profile, veja o link, e deu!

música do capítulo **Big Girls Don't Cry**, da **Fergie**.

**Mi-chan, Srta. Black, Jhé, Cris, carlinha, Darla, Cath Black, Kaka Konkon Leke, naninhachan, Sra.Taisho, J-chan Taisho, Gabi-chan, Faniicat, Linoklis-chan, Uchiha Danii-chan, Srta Laila, sakusasuke, Elantriel, Giselle, Lara Nara no Sabaku.** SUAS FOFAS, obrigada, e conto com as reviews de vocês! xD

**¹**: Angel Sanctuary, Nº 12

beijos

May

**faça uma escritora feliz, deixe uma review!**


	4. Capítulo Quarto

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Avisos: **Incesto. acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação dessa fanfic! xP e perdão qualquer erro, mas eu revisei apenas uma vez a fic.

**Obs.:** música do capítluo é **Girlfriend**, da **Avril Lavigne**. se vocês puderem ouvir a música enquanto lêm a parte do show, seria bom, é como se a Rin estivesse cantando no mesmo ritmo.

* * *

"Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas."

Pequeno Príncipe

* * *

Seria o Nosso Amor Um Pecado?

* * *

Era um dos raros finais de semana em que toda a família Takahashi se encontrava em casa, reunida. Os cinco membros da família estavam sentados no grande sofá branco, Izayou ao lado de Inutaisho. Rin estava meio deitada, a cabeça apoiada na barriga da mãe e as pernas apoiadas no colo de Inuyasha, que estava tão vidrado na tv quanto os outros. Sesshoumaru era o único que estava sentado reto. 

A família assistia a um filme de terror, _"Tenebroso", _como sussurrou Izayou. Rin só aceitara ver aquele filme por que era de tarde e o sol iluminava a sala, senão ela estaria vendo alguma comédia pastelão ou algum drama grego.

Para variar a mocinha estava sozinha em casa, quando vê o espírito e grita. Rin gritou junto, fazendo todos na sala se sobressaltarem.

- Você quer me matar do coração! – disse Inuyasha, com os olhos arregalados

Quando Rin ia abrir a boca para retrucar a campainha da casa toca e a garota solta um curto grito de surpresa. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e pausou o filme, bem na cena que focava o rosto contorcido de medo da mocinha.

Os quatro ocupantes do sofá olham pra caçula da família com um olhar zangado e Rin dá um sorrisinho sem graça, em quanto Kaede passa apressada atrás deles, para abrir a porta.

- Rin, é pra você. – disse ela sorrindo e aparecendo novamente na sala

A garota levanta rapidamente e vai até o hall de entrada, encontrando lá um garoto alto, de cabelos compridos e pretos, olhos azuis claros, rosto de menino e um sorriso divertido.

- Bankotsu! – exclamou sorrindo

A garota correu até o namorado e se jogou nos braços dele, Bankotsu a segurou e a levantou 10 cm do chão, o suficiente para poder alcançar seus lábios.

- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou, quebrando o beijo

- 'Tá um dia lindo lá fora, eu vim te buscar pra gente passear. – sorriu

- Claro. – sorriu – A gente 'tava vendo um filme, falta pouco agora, só me deixa terminar de ver que nós saímos. – pegou ele pela mão e o puxou até a sala

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha lançaram olhares frios ao namorado da irmã, já Izayou o obrigou a sentar ao seu lado, sorrindo amigavelmente para ele. Inutaisho o cumprimentou cordialmente e puxou Rin para sentar entre ele e Sesshoumaru, fazendo a garota fechar a cara, emburrada.

- Dá play logo nesse filme, Sesshoumaru. – resmungou Inuyasha

**xxx**

Depois de meia-hora o filme tinha terminado, e cada um foi para seu canto da casa. Inuyasha para a biblioteca, Inutaisho para o escritório e Izayou obrigou Sesshoumaru a ficar na sala com ela e Bankotsu, esperando enquanto Rin se arrumava.

A matriarca dos Takahashi e Bankotsu tinham se dado incrivelmente bem, tagarelando e elogiando a pequena Rin de todas as formas.

Sesshoumaru estava recostado em uma das poltronas, completamente entediado, olhou de relance para sua mãe e para o _pivete_ que namorava sua irmã, estreitou os olhos e olhou para o topo da escada, onde Rin apareceu repentinamente.

Ele não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos, até que ela tinha se arrumado muito para aquele _garotinho_, estava com um vestido branco e leve, que chegava até um pouco antes dos joelhos. Os cabelos soltos cobrindo os ombros e uma mochila nas costas.

- 'To pronta! – disse, chegando perto do sofá - Vamos, Bakotsu? – perguntou, sorrindo

- Vamos, vamos. – ficou em pé, e foi puxado por Rin até a porta – Tchau, Sr. Takahashi. – disse polidamente – Sesshoumaru. – resmungou, sem muita vontade e o irmão mais velho de Rin apenas acenou com a cabeça

- Não voltem tarde, ok? – perguntou Izayou, parando perto da escada

- 'Tá, mãe, 'tá. – disse Rin impaciente, a garota olhou para Sesshoumaru e sorriu – Tchau, Sesshy.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça e se levantou, indo em direção a cozinha, não vendo o olhar magoado de Rin. Izayou apenas suspirou, enquanto via os dois saindo da casa.

Ela caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, onde encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado e bebendo um copo d'água, enquanto Kaede fazia um bolo. Izayou sentou de frente para o filho e o encarou por um tempo, até que ele lhe desse atenção.

- O que foi dessa vez, mãe? – perguntou, cruzando os braços, e jogando o cabelo pra trás

- Por que você e Rin estão brigados? – perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos violetas do filho

- Não estamos brigados. – respondeu friamente, sentindo que Kaede também prestava atenção na conversa, como as outras empregadas que circulavam pela cozinha

- Senão estão brigados, por que você tratou a sua irmã daquela maneira? – perguntou, autoritária. E lançou um olhar irritado para as empregadas, que não estavam prestando atenção na conversa, e sim no homem alto, moreno, atraente e de personalidade fria, que encantava todas as mulheres da casa - E vocês, arranjem algo pra fazer! – esbravejou, e as mulheres saíram rapidamente da cozinha, enquanto Kaede ria de leve e acrescentava chocolate na mistura do bolo

- Não sei do que você está falando. – resmungou, terminando de tomar a água

- Ela está falando do jeito frio que você tratou a Rin. – disse Inuyasha, aparecendo na cozinha

- Você estava lá? – perguntou o irmão mais velho

- Aham. – respondeu, sentando ao lado da mãe

- Bom, sinto informar, mas eu sou assim. – ironizou, escondendo a irritação na expressão indiferente

- Mas não com ela. – disse Inutaisho aparecendo na cozinha

- Pelo amor de Deus, isso é um complô contra mim? – retrucou Sesshoumaru, ficando em pé e saindo apressado da cozinha

Os três se entreolharam e logo ouviram o barulho do carro de Sesshoumaru. Izayou suspirou.

- É tão estranho ver esses dois brigados. – sorriu tristemente

- É verdade. – concordou Inutaisho – Mas eles são irmãos, logo isso passa. – abraçou a mulher

Kaede colocou a forma do bolo no forno e limpou a farinha da mão no avental, olhou de relance para eles, e meneou a cabeça, saindo da cozinha.

**xxx**

A senhora caminhou por um corredor que era reservado para os empregados, entrou no seu quarto e sentou na cama. Kaede abriu a última gaveta da sua cômoda e de lá tirou um porta-retrato, com a foto de uma garota de aparentes 20 anos.

Ela tinha cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos escuros e pele pálida. A garota sorria abertamente e estava com a mão sobre a enorme barriga de oito meses, e atrás dela se encontrava o jardim dos fundos da mansão dos Takahashi.

- Oh, Kikyo. – murmurou ela, passando os dedos sobre o rosto da garota – Faz tanto tempo, minha filha. – e uma lágrima escapou, caindo exatamente sobre a barriga da garota

Kaede colocou o porta-retrato sobre a cômoda, em um lugar bem visível e sorriu. Logo depois saiu do quarto, ao ouvir Inuyasha dizer que ia roubar um pedaço do bolo.

**xxx**

Rin estava no banco da frente do carro de Bankotsu; como o namorado era maior de idade, já podia dirigir; batucando as mãos nos joelhos nus.

- Aonde nós vamos? – ela perguntou

- Em um parque de diversões que chegou à cidade. – sorriu e olhou de soslaio pra ela – Tudo bem pra você, não é? – indagou, parando no sinal vermelho e lançando um olhar preocupado pra a namorada que riu

- Claro que sim! Não precisa fazer tanto pra me agradar, sabia? – perguntou, sorrindo de canto e ele retribuiu o sorriso

- Mas eu gosto de fazer coisas pra te agradar. – ele disse, se aproximando dela e depositando um leve selinho nos lábios de Rin

- Se eu ficar mimada a culpa é sua. – ela disse divertida, enquanto ele voltava a andar pela cidade

Depois de algum tempo eles chegaram ao tal parque de diversões e Bankotsu comprou as entradas.

Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, rindo e se beijando, quando o namorado passou os braços sobre os ombros de Rin, de uma maneira possessiva.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, olhando pra ele

- Tinha um cara de encarando. – respondeu fazendo uma careta, e Rin riu

- Ora, Bankotsu, não me diga que você é ciumento! – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Às vezes, eu sou. – sorriu e enlaçou a namorada pela cintura e a beijou

E Rin tentou com todas as forças corresponder o beijo, mas então a cena dela e Sesshoumaru se beijando veio a sua cabeça, ela empurrou Bankotsu, ofegando.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, preocupado

- Nada... Eu apenas... – ela começou, nervosa e ele sorriu tristemente, a abraçando

- Lembrou _dele_? – perguntou, suspirando e a Rin concordou com a cabeça – Não se preocupe, eu prometo fazer você esquece-lo pelo menos por hoje. – se afastou apenas o suficiente para beijar de leve os lábios da namorada

Rin depositou todas as suas esperanças naquela promessa, ela precisava esquecer Sesshoumaru, pelo menos por um dia.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente a um prédio residencial, onde Kagura morava. Ele desceu do carro e entrou no lugar, cumprimentou o recepcionista e pegou o elevador.

Desceu no sexto andar e caminhou lentamente até o fim do corredor, bateu na porta e esperou. Logo a porta foi aberta pela namorada, que lhe sorriu e o puxou para um beijo.

- Que surpresa, amor. – disse Kagura, radiante, enquanto Sesshoumaru entrava no apartamento

- Você não se importa, não é? – perguntou, sentando no sofá

- Claro que não. – ela respondeu – Quer beber algo? – perguntou, sentando no braço do sofá e sorriu de leve, enquanto ele a fitava demoradamente

- Seria bom. – disse simplesmente

Kagura foi até a cozinha enquanto Sesshoumaru continuou parando, ele apoiou a cabeça no sofá e ficou encarando o teto. Ele saíra de casa para espairecer, começou a rodar com o carro pelas cidades, e quando viu, já estava em frente ao prédio da namorada.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Rin estava namorando aquele garoto só para irritá-lo, não é? Por que não havia outra razão. Sesshoumaru sabia que a irmã era apaixonada por ele, sem querer ser convencido, mas qualquer "idiota" perceberia que aquele brilho no olhar de Rin não era _amor fraternal_.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos ao sentir lábios grudados aos seus. Era Kagura, ele sabia. Mas não custava imaginar os doces lábios de Rin, não custava imaginar o corpo pequeno e delicado de Rin grudado ao seu, não custava imaginar o cheiro de baunilha que emanava dela, não custava imaginar que ela não era sua irmã.

Ele rodeou a cintura de namorada com os braços e a deitou no sofá, ele faria Rin sua, agora. Ops, eu quis dizer... _Kagura_.

**xxx**

Já estava anoitecendo quando Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro na garagem, viu pelo retrovisor a imagem de Rin acenando para alguém do portão da casa. Ele saiu rapidamente do carro enquanto a irmã avançava na direção da porta de entrada, chegando juntos na mesma.

- Ah, oi. – ela resmungou, sem olhá-lo e segurou a maçaneta

- A gente precisa conversar, Rin. – Sesshoumaru disse, a impedindo de entrar na mansão

- Não temos nada pra conversar. – ela disse – Por favor, me deixa passar.

- Não. – ele a segurou pelo braço e a guiou até a lateral da mansão, para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa – Nós temos que conversar, e você sabe exatamente sobre _o que_.

Eles ficaram se encarando, olhos nos olhos, por longos minutos, até Rin bufar, levemente irritada e cruzar os braços de maneira infantil, fazendo Sesshoumaru sorrir de canto.

- Certo, fale. – ela disse, tentando aprumar mais a postura para parecer mais alto, mas isso só fez Sesshoumaru rir

- Você é tão malditamente adorável, Rin. – ele disse e a enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos

Sesshoumaru grudou seus lábios ao da irmã, em um beijo apaixonado e transbordando saudades. Rin espalmou as mãos no tórax dele, tentando o empurrar, mas era em vão. Ela apenas se entregou e retribui o beijo, sentindo o Sesshoumaru apertar os braços mais ainda ao redor de si.

- Oh, meu Deus! – eles quebraram o beijo e olharam pra trás, na direção dos fundos da casa

Rin arregalou os olhos e levou à mão a boca, uma das empregadas da casa tinha saído pra fazer _só Deus sabe o que_ e os pegou em flagrante. A mulher estava pálida e com uma mão cobrindo a boca, com uma expressão de horror no rosto.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um pânico tomar conta de si, ninguém deveria saber sobre esse _relacionamento_ entre ele e Rin. Ele fingiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e olhou para a irmã, que estava começando a tremer de medo.

- Rin, entre na casa. – ordenou, ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar aflito e correu até a porta da frente da mansão – E você. – ele disse olhando para a pobre criatura que fora testemunha do "_pequeno pecado"_ deles

- Senhor Sesshoumaru! – guinchou a mulher – Como o senhor pode tirar a pureza da sua própria irmã?! – ela disse, parecendo enojada

- Me deixe esclarecer algo para a senhora, - começou ele, com a voz baixa e em um tom ameaçador, se aproximando da empregada a fazendo arregalar os olhos – amanhã de manhã você vai pedir demissão e não vai contar nada disso a ninguém...

- Senhor, isso é errado! – disse, com a voz trêmula – Deus não perdoa! E a pequena Rin irá pro inferno por sua culpa! – ela disse parecendo horrorizada com a própria idéia

- Se você contar isso a alguém pode ter certeza que você nunca mais vai conseguir um emprego descente nesse_ país_. – ele disse friamente, fazendo a mulher estremecer e abrir a boca para retrucar – E nem pense que eu não posso fazer isso, por que a senhora sabe que eu posso. Eu tenho influência para fazer isso. – ele deu mais um passo na direção da empregada – Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, senhor. – ela respondeu, quase chorando – Eu juro que não vou falar nada. Vocês já vão ter o castigo merecido no inferno. – e saiu correndo de volta para dentro da casa

Sesshoumaru rosnou. _O que diabos essa mulher sabe da minha vida pra dizer se eu vou ou não para o inferno?_ Pensou exasperado.

Ele virou e caminhou até a entrada da mansão, e não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos quando encontrou Rin sentada na escada logo a frente da porta. Ela estava abraçada às pernas, e soluçava baixinho. Sesshoumaru sentiu seu coração doer com a cena, e sentou ao lado da irmã.

- O que foi, pequena? – perguntou, passando um braço sobre os ombros dela, a trazendo pra mais perto

- Eu... Nós... Nós vamos mesmo para o inferno, Sesshy?

- É óbvio que não. – respondeu, levemente irritado e Rin levantou a cabeça pra olhá-lo

Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha com o rosto dela. Os cilhos molhados por causa das lágrimas, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios inchados, com a carinha mais adorável que Sesshoumaru já tinha visto.

Ele se chutou mentalmente pela imensa vontade de beijá-la que ele sentiu naquele momento, apenas para deixá-la mais corada, para deixar os lábios rosados ainda mais inchados...

- Sesshy... – ela chamou, roçando seus lábios no queixo dele

- Sim? – ele perguntou, tentando manter a voz firme

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou

- Você vai me enlouquecer assim. – ele disse com a voz rouca, a beijando com sofreguidão

E ele sabia, que era por causa desse desejo crescente que eles tinham sido pegos, ele sabia que não conseguia mais se controlar aos encantos da irmã, ele sabia que ficava perdido sem ela, que estava apaixonado, que estava tão... _ferrado_.

Eles se separaram ofegantes, e Sesshoumaru beijou de leve cada bochecha da irmã, a ouvindo suspirar em aprovação.

- Você tem certeza que nós não vamos para inferno por causa disso? – ela perguntou e Sesshoumaru praguejou mentalmente por Rin acreditar em Deus

- Não, Rin. Eu acho que nós não vamos, e se formos, estaremos juntos, não estaremos? – perguntou, acariciando sua bochecha e viu um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios dela

- É, estaremos juntos. – suspirou – Mas, e aquela empregada? Você acha que ela não vai contar nada mesmo? – perguntou preocupada

- Se ela contar, você acha que vão acreditar nos filhos do patrão ou na empregada mal-paga? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto

Rin ia abrir a boca para dizer a Sesshoumaru para não ter tanta confiança assim, mas a porta da frente se abriu de sopetão, mostrando uma Izayou sorridente.

- Então quer dizer que vocês fizeram as pazes! – ela disse, enquanto via os filhos ficando em pé

- Nós não estávamos brigados, mãe. – disse Rin, entrando na casa, sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru

- Foi o que eu disse, mas pra variar não acreditaram. – deu de ombros, e se jogou no sofá da sala, enquanto Inutaisho e Inuyasha apareciam na sala

- Mas me digam, por que diabos eu brigaria com o meu maninho? – perguntou

Rin fez cara de inocente e sentou no colo do irmão mais velho, tendo plena consciência de que estava de vestido e que isso fazia o tecido subir, mostrando suas coxas. Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar "você vai pagar por isso, mocinha" e Rin apenas sorriu maliciosa pra ele.

- E nós vamos saber? – disse Inuyasha – Vocês dois tem personalidades tão diferentes que deve ser normal alguma discórdia, sei lá. – deu de ombros

- É verdade. – sorriu Izayou – Mas eu fico feliz por estarem se falando de novo.

- Ok, ok. – disse Rin, rodando os olhos – Eu vou me trocar.

E subiu correndo as escadas. Sesshoumaru apenas ignorou a conversa dos pais e do irmão, e afundou no sofá, tentando controlar o desejo de ir _agarrar sua irmã mais nova_.

**xxx**

Rin acordou no domingo ouvindo uma discussão no andar de baixo. Ela resmungou algo sobre "não respeitam mais os adolescentes que tentam dormir hoje em dia" e levantou da cama, se arrastando até a escada.

- Eu não entendo! – exclamou Izayou, exasperada

A garota chegou ao último degrau da escada e viu que toda a família já estava acordada, e pareciam discutir sobre algo importante.

Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela e não pode deixar de descer o olhar para as pernas da irmã, já que com o calor que estava fazendo Rin dormia com roupas mais curtas. A garota corou com o olhar do irmão.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou se aproximando do sofá, onde seu pai e mãe estavam sentados

- Uma empregada se demitiu hoje de manhã. – disse Inutaisho, enquanto via a filha caminhar até a poltrona onde Sesshoumaru estava e sentar no colo do irmão

- E o que isso tem de mais? – ela franziu o cenho confusa, e agradeceu aos céus por ter feito aula de teatro quando era criança

- Foi o que eu disse. – resmungou Inuyasha, cruzando os braços

- Tem _de mais _que ela simplesmente foi embora! – disse Izayou, como se fosse óbvio – Kaede disse que ela pediu o último acertamento e se foi.

- Mãe, a mulher devia ter seus motivos. – disse Sesshoumaru, inexpressivamente

- Não me conformo. – ela meneou a cabeça

- É só contratar uma nova, querida. – disse Inutaisho, sorrindo de leve e a mulher apenas bufou

Os três filhos se entreolharam, sim, Izayou se apegava as empregadas, e quando uma delas se demitia era um dramalhão, e por isso que a maioria das empregadas era filha da que se demitiu. Sempre gente de confiança.

- Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia! – disse Rin, sorrindo e todos olharam pra ela – Amanhã vão dizer o resultado do concurso.

- Mas não iam demorar dois meses pra ver o resultado e não sei o que? – perguntou Inuyasha

- É, mas a Ayame disse que eles precisavam resolver o resultado em apenas duas semanas por causa do prêmio e tal. – deu de ombros e apoiou a cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru

- Eu não sei por que você não nos deixou ir ver você cantar, Rin. – disse Inutaisho e a filha sorriu

- Ah, pai, vocês já me viram cantar um milhão de vezes, uma a mais uma a menos...

- E qual vai ser o prêmio? – perguntou Izayou, sorrindo

- Surpresa. – disse Rin empolgada, e sentiu Sesshoumaru depositar um beijo na sua nuca

Eles continuaram conversando o resto da manhã, e Rin ficou satisfeita consigo mesma por poder ficar trocando _carícias de irmãos _com Sesshoumaru durante todo o tempo, de uma forma muito discreta.

**xxx**

Era mais uma das monótonas aulas de matemática, em que Rin passava a maior parte do tempo compondo músicas do que prestando atenção no que o professor ensinava. Kagome dizia que era por que "ela era craque em matemática" já Sango preferia dizer que Rin "aprendia com uma facilidade estupenda".

Bom, Rin só sabia que não consiga prestar atenção na aula de matemática e essas eram mais uma dessas aulas monótonas.

- Posso tirar Rin Takahashi da sala, professor? – pediu uma mulher

Rin levantou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou para Sango, depois para Kagome e por fim para Bankotsu, perguntando com os olhos se tinha feito algo de errado. Eles apenas deram de ombros.

- E tirar também a Srta. Ayame, é sobre o concurso. – no mesmo momento Rin levantou da cadeira e caminhou rapidamente até a porta, com a ruiva em seu encalço

As duas foram até a diretoria, onde foram encaminhadas para falar com o diretor. Entrando na sala do velho e gorducho senhor Myuga, Rin e Ayame sentaram lado a lado, de frente para a mesa dele.

- Bom, eu chamei as senhoritas aqui por causa do concurso. – sorriu simpático – A Srta. Ayame, como uma das organizadoras do concurso deve lhe dar a notícia, Srta. Rin e dizer qual o prêmio.

Rin olhou para Ayame, que sorria orgulhosa de si mesma. A ruiva pegou uma pasta sobre a mesa e entregou a Rin, que a olhou confusa.

- Você ganhou, Rin-chan! – disse empolgada e Rin arregalou os olhos, enquanto era abraçada pela colega de classe

- E-eu ga-ganhe-nhei? – gaguejou, olhando da pasta, para o diretor e depois para Ayame, esperando alguém surgir e gritar "Primeiro de Abril!"

- Sim. – concordou o diretor, rindo

- O prêmio, Rin, é um contrato com um barzinho. – para o deleite de Ayame, Rin arregalou ainda mais os olhos

- O QUÊ?

- Pois é, como prêmio para o primeiro lugar você vai ter o contrato de um mês com um barzinho aqui perto. Eles te pagam um bom salário pra você cantar lá, e isso ajudaria muito a sua carreira, por que muitos "olheiros" vão lá. – a ruiva sorriu

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! – Rin disse, ainda meio abobalhada

- Olhe na pasta então! – disse o velho diretor, sorrindo divertido

Rin abriu a pasta e quase caiu da cadeira, era verdade! A garota sentiu uma felicidade enorme tomando conta do seu peito, enquanto ela começava a sorrir.

- Se você não quiser, a pessoa que ficou em segundo lugar vai ficar com o contrato. – provocou Ayame e Rin deu um sorriso maroto pra ela

- Segundo lugar é segundo lugar, Ayame-chan. – a outra riu de leve – E segundo lugar nunca é tão bom como o primeiro. – sorriu convencida, fazendo os outros rirem

Rin ficou o resto do período conversando com o diretor e com Ayame, para saber mais dos detalhes.

- Ah, Rin, você tem que assinar o contrato logo, por que a sua primeira apresentação é sexta-feira. – a ruiva avisou e Rin arregalou os olhos

- _Essa_ sexta? – perguntou, alarmada

- Sim!

Os três só notaram que estavam conversando há muito tempo quando o sinal bateu, mostrando que era a hora do lanche.

Rin saiu rapidamente da sala, depois de se despedir, e foi a procura das amigas e do namorado. Os encontrando em baixo da costumeira árvore onde passavam os períodos livres.

- E aí, Rin? – perguntou Kagome, quando a amiga chegou perto deles

- Vocês não vão acreditar nisso! – ela gritou extasiada

**xxx**

Izayou estava sentada na sala, conversando com Inutaisho, quando ela escuta o barulho de carro chegando. Provavelmente um dos filhos mais velhos, quando a porta se abre ela comprova sua suspeita ao ver Inuyasha entrando em casa junto com Miroku.

- Sr. e Sra. Takahashi. – cumprimentou Miroku, educadamente

- Olá, Miroku querido. – disse Izayou sorridente

- Miroku. – acenou Inutaisho

- O almoço já 'tá pronto? – perguntou Inuyasha, sentando em uma poltrona e Miroku sentou em outra logo a sua frente

- Ainda não. Rin pediu para nós a esperarmos. – sorriu e logo a porta da frente foi aberta novamente, mostrando Sesshoumaru

- Quer dizer que a Rin ligou para vocês também? – perguntou o filho mais velho dos Takahashi, largando a maleta em qualquer lugar, junto com o paletó

- Ligou. – disse Inutaisho – Disse que tinha uma notícia.

- É, pra mim ela disse o mesmo. – falou Inuyasha

Depois de algumas conversar eles ouviram o som de risadas vindas do jardim e Rin adentrou a mansão, sendo seguida por Kagome e Sango. Quando a caçula viu que estavam todos reunidos tirou uma pasta de dentro da mochila vermelha, enquanto Sango caminhava até o namorado e sentava no braço da poltrona. Kagome sentou ao lado de Izayou, enquanto Rin parava no meio da sala sorrindo abertamente. E logo Kaede também apareceu para ouvir a notícia.

- Bem, - ela começou – em primeiro lugar: Olá, família. – todos riram e Rin recebeu vários "oi's" e "olá's" – Certo, eu disse que hoje dariam o resultado do concurso e... Adivinhem! – exclamou empolgada e Izayou e Inutaisho arregalara os olhos – Eu ganhei!

- Rin, querida! – disse Izayou, ficando em pé e abraçando a filha

Todas as pessoas da sala ficaram em pé e se formou o alvoroço. Kagome e Sango que tinham o hábito de abraçar Rin ao mesmo tempo o fizeram mais uma vez no dia, dando parabéns.

Inuyasha tinha abandonado o mal-humor diário e estava sorridente, abraçou a irmã a congratulou pelo resulta. Miroku também foi abraçá-la, sobre o olhar vigilante de Sango, para que o namorado não abusasse dela.

Inutaisho girou a filha caçula no ar, a fazendo rir com gosto. Kaede lhe deu um abraço e um sorriso tímido, já que as lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos da velha governanta. Rin sorriu pra ela.

- Vamos, Kaede! Temos que arranjar algo para comemorar! – gritou Izayou, sumindo no corredor

Inutaisho foi atrás da mulher para ajuda-lá a procurar a bebida, enquanto a governanta obrigava os outros jovens a ajudar a pôr a mesa, já que as outras empregadas estavam atarefadas com o almoço para tanta gente.

Rin riu com a verdadeira confusão que se formava, logo todos sumiram da sala a deixando a sós com _ele_. Quando ela ia se virar para encarar o irmão mais velho, sente dois braços fortes a enlaçando pela cintura e uma respiração quente em sua nuca.

- E onde está o seu namoradinho? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, beijando o pescoço da irmã

- Ele não pode vir, mas gostou bastante da notícia. – respondeu, girando o corpo para poder ficar de frente para o irmão – E o que você acha? – perguntou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e mordendo o lábios inferior

- Era óbvio, Rin. – ele disse sorrindo de canto e a levantando do chão – Você é a melhor cantora que eu conheço.

- E você é mentiroso. – ela retrucou, enquanto era beijada por ele – Sesshy, _não_. Alguém pode entrar. – colocou uma distância segura entre os dois

- Está bem. – suspirou – Então, qual era o prêmio? – perguntou, sentando no sofá

- Ah, sim! – ela disse, pegando a pasta que estava esquecida sobre a mesinha de centro – Eles fizeram tanto alvoroço que eu esqueci. – ela sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, _perigosamente_ perto dele

Sesshoumaru pegou o contrato e começou a avaliá-lo, como advogado da família, e teve eu admitir, Rin tinha tudo pra fazer sucesso e ganhar dinheiro com aquele contrato.

**xxx**

O almoço não poderia ser mais divertido, ao total tinham dez pessoas à mesa. Ao lado de Rin foram apertadas mais três cadeiras, a da Sango, a da Kagome e a da Kagura, que aparecera por causa da ligação que Izayou fez a "nora dos seus sonhos".

Ao lado de Inuyasha estavam Miroku e Sesshoumaru, não tão apertados como as garotas, mas como na Família Takahashi era costume os homens sentarem de um lado e as mulheres do outro, ninguém ousou reclamar. E em cada ponta da mesa estava Inutaisho e Izayou.

- Então sua primeira apresentação é sexta? – perguntou Kagura, enquanto as empregadas retiravam os pratos

- É. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo – E espero que todos estejam lá.

- Mas é óbvio que nós estaremos lá! – disse Kagome – Não perderíamos uma apresentação da nossa _pequena_ Rin de maneira alguma! – provocou e Rin fez um careta, afinal, odiava ser tratada como criança, o que fez todos rirem com gosto

**xxx**

- Rin, se você não aparecer aqui em cinco segundos eu vou te arrastar pelos cabelos! – Sesshoumaru teve um estranho _dejá vù_ quando gritou essa frase da sala

Era sexta-feira, Izayou, Inutaisho e Inuyasha já tinham ido para o barzinho para "pegar bons lugares". Enquanto Sesshoumaru ficou de apressar Rin. A garota ia se apresentar as 22:00h, mas o dono do lugar pediu para ela chegar pelo menos uma hora antes e já eram 21:25h. Sesshoumaru levantou do sofá e ficou parado ao pé da escada, esperando pela irmã.

- Pronto, irmãozinho, já estou pronta. – disse Rin do topo da e Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos

Sua irmã caçula estava... deslumbrante!

Usava uma saia cinza**¹** que chegava a metade da coxa, uma blusa tomara-que-caia preta que deixava parte da barriga aparecendo, mas quase nada e uma sandália preta simples, de salto 9cm. Os cabelos soltos e cacheados nas pontas, com uma maquiagem um pouco pesada apenas nos olhos.

- Meu Deus... – ele sussurrou, observando enquanto ela descia as escadas lentamente em sua direção, parando a sua frente

- O que foi? – Rin perguntou insegura – Ficou feio? Eu sabia! – bufou irritada - Eu vou me trocar e já volto! – ela ia se virar, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego

- Você está linda como sempre. – sorriu malicioso e ela corou – Agora, vamos logo antes que pensem que você desistiu.

- Certo, certo. – acenou com a cabeça e eles saíram da mansão

Os dois se acomodaram rapidamente no carro, Rin com as mãos sobre o colo, esfregando uma contra a outra em sinal de nervosismo. Sesshoumaru olhava de soslaio para irmã a cada sinal que eles passavam. Ele sabia que Rin estava nervosa, afinal, irmãos sabem as manias dos outros.

- Rin, você já está me irritando. – disse, normalmente, enquanto virava mais uma esquina

- Desculpe. – suspirou – Mas eu estou MUITO nervosa. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorrisinho de canto _"Como se eu não soubesse, maninha"_ – Eu ensaiei apenas duas vezes com a banda durante a semana, alguma coisa vai dar errado na hora e...

- Nada vai dar errado.

- Como você sabe? – ela perguntou, sorrindo pra ele

- Não discuta com seu irmão mais velho. – ele disse e Rin riu com vontade

- Está bem, então.

Sesshoumaru estacionou na frente do tal barzinho e desceu do carro, junto com Rin. Como a garota tinha um crachá mostrando que "trabalhava" ali os seguranças deixaram eles entrarem sem alarde.

Quando Rin entrou no lugar e viu como estava lotado, ela sentiu um pânico tomando conta de si. Então sentiu uma mão firme segurar a sua, olhou pra cima e viu Sesshoumaru sorrindo de leve pra ela.

- Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse e ela sorriu

Ele conduziu a irmã para uma mesa mais ao fundo, onde estavam a família e os amigos. Rin sorriu pra todos e ia se aproximar do namorado, quando Sesshoumaru a puxou.

- Fica sentada perto de mim. – ele disse autoritário e Rin sorriu marota

- Eu tenho que ficar com o meu namorado, Sesshy, como você tem que ficar com a sua namorada. – retrucou

Estavam todos amontoados ao redor de uma única mesa, Izayou e Inutaisho pareciam recém casados, conversando aos sussurros. Kagome estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, e por uma ironia do destino, eles estavam conversando sem parar. Sango e Miroku estavam abraçados, e só não se agarravam como de costume em respeito dos Sr. e Sra. Takahashi. Rin estava sentada ao lado de Bankotsu, e eles estavam no lado oposto de onde estava Sesshoumaru e Kagura.

Depois de algum tempo, uma das garçonetes veio avisar Rin que era pra ela se preparar pra subir no palco.

- Boa sorte, Rin-chan! – disse Kagome sorrindo

- 'Brigada. – ela agradeceu e saiu rapidamente dali, tentando não tropeçar, por que a queda com aquele salto seria um verdadeiro espetáculo

O DJ continuou tocando até que Rin estivesse prepara para subir no palco, a maioria das pessoas se encontravam no meio da pista, dançando animadamente.

Ela subiu no palco e instantaneamente as pessoas e o DJ pararam para olhá-la, Rin sorriu e pegou o microfone, deu uma olhada para a banda que estava logo atrás de si e sorriu, acenando para que eles começassem a tocar.

Rin arrumou a altura do microfone e encarou a platéia, enquanto o som da guitarra ficava ao fundo. Ela viu que sua mãe segurava uma câmera digital, e não pode deixar de sorrir, _"Ela acha que eu tenho cinco anos de idade e vou fazer alguma apresentação da escola"._ Pensou, sorrindo ainda mais.

Ela olhou mais uma vez pra trás e fez um sinal para o baterista, que comece o show!

_Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

**(Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu não gosto da sua namorada.  
Sem change, sem chance.  
Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova.  
Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu posso ser sua namorada!)**

Rin sorriu com a expressão estupefata dos seus amigos, a platéia que imaginava que ela cantaria algo calmo se surpreendeu, e começou a dançar novamente.

_Hey, hey! You, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way.  
No it's not a secret  
Hey, hey! You, you!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

**(Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu sei que você gosta de mim.  
Sem chance, sem chance.  
Não é mais segredo.  
E quero ser sua namorada!)**

Rin retirou o microfone da base e começou a andar pelo palco, animando mais o público. Ela rebolava e jogava o cabelo, encenando uma cena como se estivesse tentando conquistar o tal garoto. Ela levantou os olhos e viu que Sesshoumaru estava acompanhando cada movimento seu.

_You're so fine,  
I want you mine!  
You're so delicious,  
I think about you all the time!  
You're so addictive,  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

**(Você é tão bom,  
Eu quero você só pra mim!  
Você é tão delicioso,  
Eu penso em você o tempo inteiro!  
Você é tão viciante,  
Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer para que você se sinta melhor?)**

Ela sorriu maliciosa e a platéia gritou de entusiasmo. Rin realmente sabia como "interpretar" o que a música dizia, quase com uma pequena peça de teatro.**²**

_Don't pretend,  
I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell, yeah, I'm the motherfucking³ princess.  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right._

**(Não finja,  
Eu acho que você sabe que eu sou querida,  
E como, yeah, eu sou uma tremenda princesa.  
Eu posso dizer que você gosta de mim também  
E você sabe que eu estou certa.)**

Ela sorriu diretamente para o irmão mais velho, quando viu um flash ao lado dele, Izayou tinha tirado uma foto. Rin apenas sorriu e continuou cantando. Agora ela tinha certeza que _ele_ tinha entendido o recado.

Rin olhou diretamente para Kagura na próxima frase, "She's like so whatever".

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

**(Ela é tão sem graça  
Você pode fazer muito melhor  
Eu acho que nós devíamos ficar juntos agora  
E é isso que todo mundo anda comentando!)**

Para a surpresa de Rin a platéia acompanhou, um pouco desajeitada, o refrão.

_Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

**(Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu não gosto da sua namorada.  
Sem change, sem chance.  
Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova.  
Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu posso ser sua namorada!)**

Rin parou ao lado do guitarrista, ele tinha um moicano preto e alguns brincos na orelha, os dois começaram a dançar juntos. Depois ela caminhou até o baixista e apontou pra ele, fazendo a platéia gritar mais, em homenagem ao baixista.

_I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time,  
Again and again._

**(Eu posso ver a maneira,  
Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para mim.  
E até quando você olha para longe  
Eu sei que você está pensando em mim.  
Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo,  
De novo e de novo.)**

Ela voltou para frente do palco e levantou uma mão pro alto, fazendo todo mundo pular, e nesse momento Rin teve certeza que era isso que ela queria fazer pro resto da vida. Cantar, fazer as pessoas se divertirem com a sua música.

Rin flexionou os joelhos e apoiou a mão livre em um dos joelhos, fez uma voz sedutora e cantou a próxima parte.

_So come over here and tell me what I want hear.  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear!  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
Cause..._

**(Então venha até aqui e me diga o que eu quero ouvir.  
Melhor ainda, faça a sua namorada desaparecer!  
Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais**

**Nunca mais, nunca mais, nunca mais  
Porque...)**

Ela ficou ereta novamente e olhou rapidamente para o lugar onde estavam seus amigos, caminhou meio rebolando até o baterista e ficou atrás dele, fazendo o rapaz que cuidava da iluminação iluminar melhor o músico que tinha longo cabelo comprido e batia as baquetas na bateria de uma forma animada.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

**(Ela é tão sem graça  
Você pode fazer muito melhor  
Eu acho que nós devíamos ficar juntos agora  
E é isso que todo mundo anda comentando!)**

- Todo mundo comigo! – pediu, voltando para a frente do palco e pulando junto com as pessoas, sem se importar com a saia curta e para completo deleite ouviu que todos já tinham decorado o refrão.

_Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

**(Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu não gosto da sua namorada.  
Sem change, sem chance.  
Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova.  
Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu posso ser sua namorada!)**

Rin sorriu e girou um dedo no ar, mostrando que podia dominar _ele_ se quisesse.

_Oh,  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger.  
'Cause I can,  
'Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?_

**(Oh,  
Num segundo você estará enrolado no meu dedo.  
Porque eu posso,  
Porque eu posso fazer melhor.  
Não há outros então quando é que você vai deixar?  
Ela é tão estúpida, no que diabos você estava pensando?)**

Rin passou um dos braços sobre os ombros do guitarrista e eles dividiram o microfone, cantando juntos o refrão, e balançando no ritmo da música.

A garota levantou os olhos e viu que até Inutaisho estava cantando e sorriu satisfeita.

_Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, Hey! You, you!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

**(Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu não gosto da sua namorada.  
Sem change, sem chance.  
Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova.  
Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu posso ser sua namorada!)**

Rin olhou para o guitarrista e cantou pra ele a próxima parte, como se ele fosse o _tal garoto_ da música. Para completar o teatro ele fez uma cara apaixonada e a vocalista riu, caminhando de volta para a frente.

_Hey, hey! You, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way.  
No it's not a secret  
Hey, hey! You, you!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

**(Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu sei que você gosta de mim.  
Sem chance, sem chance.  
Não é mais segredo.  
E quero ser sua namorada!)**

_No way, no way!  
Hey, hey!_

**(Sem chance, sem chance!  
Hey, hey)  
**

Ela parou no meio do palco e sorriu.

_Hey, hey! You, you!  
I know that you like me.  
No way, no way.  
No it's not a secret  
Hey, hey! You, you!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

**(Hey, hey! Você, você!  
Eu sei que você gosta de mim.  
Sem chance, sem chance.  
Não é mais segredo.  
E quero ser sua namorada!)**

Quando a banda parou de tocar eles ouviram o som ensurdecedor de palmas. Rin sorriu e agradeceu, descendo do palco rapidamente quando o DJ começou a tocar as músicas de novo.

Rin estava eufórica e dando pulinhos de alegria. Virou-se ao ouvir risadas e deu de cara com a banda. Kira, o baterista, estava sorrindo. Sanosuke, ou Sano, como Rin chamava era o guitarrista de moicano e Setsuna o baixista. Os três sorriram pra ele, e Rin se sentiu corar, afinal, três caras muito bonitos (leia-se: gostosos) sorrindo pra ela.

- Rin querida, você estava fantástica! – disse Kira, chegando perto da garota e passando um braço por sobre os ombros de Rin, fazendo seu grande cabelo se misturar ao dela – Sabe, nos ensaios nós duvidamos que você realmente conseguisse, mas... Uou!

- Faço das suas as minhas palavras... UOU! – disse Sano, e Rin gargalhou

- Você não estão me bajulando só por que eu chamei a atenção pra vocês, não é? – fingiu estar desconfiada

- E além do mais tem isso! – comentou Setsuna, colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo pra trás da orelha – A maioria dos vocalistas com que trabalhamos queria atenção só pra si, e um vocalista sem banda não é _nada_. – sorriu

- É verdade. – concordou Rin – E vocês me ajudaram muito, então... – sorriu

Os três rapazes deram um abraço coletivo em Rin, fazendo a garota rir. Quando eles se separaram ela corou ao notar que Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu estavam parados logo ali esperando ela.

A garota se separou dos amigos da banda rapidamente e foi até Bankotsu.

- Bem, esse aqui é o Bankostu, meu namorado. – ela apresentou – E esse é Sesshoumaru, meu irmão. – sorriu

Os rapazes trocaram cumprimentos educados, mas Rin percebeu que eles não se gostaram logo de cara, como ela gostaria.

- Bom, Rin querida, tem umas garotas olhando pra gente graças a fama que você nos deu, a gente se vê! – disse Kira, dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo

- Idem! – disse Setsuna, abraçou a garota e também lhe deu um beijo na bochecha

- Até, Rin-chan. – se despediu Sano da mesma maneira

Rin riu com gosto vendo os três mais novos amigos sumirem na multidão, ela se virou e estremeceu com o olhar reprovador do namorado _e_ do irmão.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sem graça

- Você fez amizade bem rápido com eles, não? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços

- Bom, sim. – deu de ombros – Agora eles são meus companheiros de banda, né.

- Sei. – disse Bankotsu desconfiado – Eles gostam bastante de você, pra companheiros de banda.

- Será que vocês dois não cansam de tanto ciúmes?! – bufou irritada

- Que seja. – disse Sesshoumaru friamente – Eu vou estar no bar se me procurarem, sabem onde estou. – e saiu

Rin seguiu o irmão com o olhar até onde deu, mas depois ele sumiu na multidão. Ela se voltou para Bankotsu e sorriu pra ele, se aproximando e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado.

- Não mereço nem um beijo de parabéns? – perguntou marota

- Claro que merece. – sorriu de volta

Bankotsu beijou a namorada com paixão, não notando o olhar venenoso que o irmão mais velho dela lhe lançava.

**xxx**

Estavam todos de volta a mesa, rindo e bebendo, menos Rin, é claro, já que era a única menor de idade; mas ninguém estava bêbado e nem perto disso. Ela só sabia que eles estavam discutindo algo sobre como ela cantara bem e dançara e... E depois parou de prestar atenção na conversa da família.

Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha voltado, e Kagura realmente não parecia se importa com isso, depois de tanto beber vodka. Rin beijou Bankotsu mais uma vez e disse que ia procurar o irmão.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – ele perguntou, corado por causa da bebida

- Não, tudo bem. – ela sorriu e teve que passar por sobre o colo do namorado pra conseguir sair do embolamento de pernas que estava em baixo da mesa

Rin notou o olhar malicioso de Bakotsu sobre si e tratou de sair rápido dali.

A garota passou com certa dificuldade pela multidão, e ignorou os assobios e os olhares maliciosos, quando chegou perto do balcão do bar rastreou o lugar com os olhos, encontrando Sesshoumaru em uma das pontas com um copo na mão. Ela caminhou até ele e parou sorrindo a sua frente.

- Hei, você demorou. – ela disse, se apoiando nas pernas do irmão

- Não estava com paciência pra ficar lá. – ele respondeu friamente, bebendo mais um gole do que parecia ser vodka e suspirou ao ver o olhar chateado de Rin – Rin, por favor. – ele disse a puxando pela cintura

- Você não gosta da minha companhia? – ela fez biquinho e Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de canto

- Isso importa? – retrucou

- Claro que importa! – ela disse exasperada

- Eu gosto da sua companhia. – ela sorriu satisfeita, apoiando os braços nos ombros do irmão – Mas eu quero você _só_ pra mim, entende?

- Entendo. – respondeu corando

Sesshoumaru largou o copo e acomodou os dois braços na cintura fina da irmã, colando o corpo dela ao seu e viu com gosto Rin corar mais ainda. Ela apoiou a testa na do irmão e eles ficaram assim por alguns longos e prazerosos minutos. Apenas, para o desespero de Rin, pra ela perceber o quão bom era ficar abraçado a Sesshoumaru.

- Eu quero um gole do que você ta bebendo. – ela disse

- Vodka? – ele disse, pegando o copo novamente – Nem pensar. Um gole disso e você vai cair de bêbada.

- Mas eu quero! – ela cruzou os braços de maneira infantil – Só um golinho, Sesshy.

- Você é tão teimosa. – rodou os olhos e estendeu o copo para a irmã

- Não tanto quanto você, maninho. – retrucou sorrindo

Rin tomou um gole da bebida e sentiu como algo estivesse rasgando sua garganta. Ela largou o copo sobre o balcão e tossiu um pouco, para o divertimento de Sesshoumaru.

- Isso é _ruim_! – ela disse, corando

- Não é ruim, é que você não está acostumada. – ele disse meneando a cabeça – A sensação é boa depois.

- Por quê?

- Por que você se solta e na maioria das vezes faz coisas que não faria se não tivesse bebido. – deu de ombros

- Sei. – ela olhou desconfiada pra ele – E você tinha bebido quanto pra pedir a Kagura em namoro? – alfinetou e Sesshoumaru riu

- Não tinha bebido nada, na verdade. – ele disse, beijando a bochecha dela demoradamente

- Tem certeza, Sesshy querido? – perguntou, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos – E nem bateu a cabeça? – Rin fingiu um tom preocupado

- Eu realmente ia perguntar com quem você aprendeu a ser cínica dessa maneira, mas acho que foi comigo, não é? – disse sério e Rin riu

- Aham. – apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele – Eu quero dançar.

- Você quer muita coisa, sabia? – apertou mais os braços ao redor dela – Pede pro seu namoradinho dançar com você.

- Nem pensar, é capaz dele me agarrar à força. – deu de ombros – Ele já bebeu de mais, e eu não estou muito a fim de olhar pra cara sem graça dele. – voltou a encarar o irmão

- Você está ficando cruel. – ele disse analisando o rosto perfeito da irmã

- É a sua influência. – sorriu marota

Os rosto foram se aproximando gradativamente, até os lábios se encostarem em um demorado selinho. Sesshoumaru afastou Rin, balançando a cabeça negativamente e a irmã o olhou confusa. "Nós não podemos fazer isso em público, Rin." Ele sussurrou e ela concordou com a cabeça, o puxando para o meio da pista.

- Agora você dança comigo. – ela disse maliciosa e ele só retribuiu o sorriso, grudando quase completamente os corpos

Sesshoumaru deixou um braço na cintura dela enquanto eles se movimentavam juntos, os quadris no mesmo ritmo, as cabeças balançando e os braços de Rin jogados pra cima e os pés girando o mais rápido possível no ritmo acelerado da música.

A garota teve que admitir, a pequena quantidade de álcool estava fazendo efeito e tudo parecia muito mais intenso, inclusive os beijos que Sesshoumaru depositava no seu pescoço.

- Não tem o que eu meu preocupar, a Rin está com o irmão, ele vai cuidar bem dela. – disse Bankotsu do outro lado do barzinho, e recebeu acenos positivos dos outros, afinal, Sesshoumaru jamais deixaria que nada acontecesse a Rin, a não ser que ele mesmo fizesse e nós sabemos que ele faz.

**xxx**

Rin acordou com um peso no colchão ao seu lado, ela não deu muita importância no momento, apenas continuou dormindo. Mas ela desistiu quando sentiu algo muito suave acariciar seus cabelos, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e praguejou a luz (**n/a:** luz da rua, de postes, não do sol, ok?) que entrava das frestas da janela. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e deu de cara com os olhos violetas de Sesshoumaru.

- Bom-dia, flor-do-dia. – ele disse, irônico e a garota fez uma careta

- Precisava me acordar? – perguntou

- Precisava. – deu de ombros – Você estava ocupando muito espaço.

Foi aí que Rin percebeu que não estava no seu quarto. Estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru, na cama de Sesshoumaru e com uma camisa (qua mal chegava as suas coxas, dia-se de passagem) dele! Arregalou os olhos e sentou na cama, sentindo as bochechas aquecerem.

- Antes que você pense besteiras, - ele começou e Rin sorriu sem graça – ontem você acabou dormindo no carro e depois não queria dormir sozinha, eu te trouxe pra cá e nós dividimos a cama. – deu de ombros e voltou a deitar na cama

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou, deitando de bruços e fitou o rosto sério do irmão

- Quase cinco da manhã. – suspirou e fechou os olhos – Agora durma, Rin.

- Não. – rodou os olhos – Você que trocou a minha roupa? – perguntou, corando

Sesshoumaru não pode conter um sorriso malicioso, abriu os olhos e percebeu com divertimento que Rin estava mais corada do que nunca.

- Foi, por que? – ela arregalou os olhos – Não é como se eu nunca tivesse te visto nua, Rin.

- Mas é diferente agora! – disse emburrada e envergonhada, se acomodando melhor e afundando o rosto no travesseiro

- Claro que é diferente agora. – ele concordou, malicioso, deitando de lado e sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela – Agora você está com corpo de mulher.

Rin estremeceu e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Você não presta. – ela disse, começando a se enfurecer

- Acredite, tem quem goste.(**n/a:**se a Rin não quiser, eu fico com o Sesshy sem problemas) – deu de ombros e voltou a se acomodar, de barriga pra cima e olhos fechados

Rin correu os olhos pelo tórax bem definido do irmão e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela bufou irritada consigo mesma, e tentou voltar a dormir. Abraçou o travesseiro e fechou os olhos, mas a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi a cena dela e de Sesshoumaru dançando juntos, e isso fez mais um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo.

- Se você quer saber, eu realmente gostei do que vi. – completou ele, divertido e ouviu uma exclamação indignada da irmã

- Ora, seu...! – sentou na cama e começou a atacar o irmão com o travesseiro

Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo e logo estava formada a guerra de travesseiros. Rin pulou da cama e tentou se esconder atrás de uma poltrona que tinha no quarto do irmão, mas logo Sesshoumaru já estava sobre ela, literalmente, lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Renda-se ou morte? – ele perguntou, enquanto Rin tentava conter as gargalhadas pra não acordar a casa inteira

- Mo-mo-mo-haha-mor-te! – ela disse sentindo ele intensificar as cócegas – Certo! Eu-haha-me rendo!

Sesshoumaru sorriu convencido e sentou no chão, a observando recuperar o fôlego. Rin sentou também e sorriu pra ele, engatinhou até ele, sentando sobre seu colo.

- Você gosta de me torturar ou algo assim? – ela perguntou, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele

- Não, na verdade acho que você que gosta de me torturar. – ele retrucou e a beijou

Rin sentiu seu coração acelerar drasticamente, enquanto as mãos de Sesshoumaru subiam e desciam pelas suas costas. De repente ela lembra de uma frase "Vocês já vão ter o castigo merecido no inferno". Rin empurrou Sesshoumaru e ficou em pé rapidamente, ofegando.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, ficando em pé também

- Você me leva na igreja amanhã, quer dizer, _hoje _de tarde? – pediu e viu o irmão franzir o cenho confuso

- Claro, mas por que isso agora?

- Por que eu não quero que a gente vá pro inferno, Sesshy. – ela disse, a visão ficando nublada por causa das lágrimas

- Oh, Rin. – ele chegou perto dela e a abraçou – Vai ficar tudo bem, nós não vamos para o inferno e você não deve levar em conta o que aquela mulher disse.

- Mas ela tem razão, incesto _é_ pecado! – soluçou, se encolhendo mais nos braços dele

- Amar não é pecado, Rin. – ele disse firme, e ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo

Ela sorriu para o irmão e lhe beijou de leve. Sesshoumaru pegou os travesseiros no chão e colocou sobre a cama, Rin deitou de um lado da cama e ele do outro, ambos em silêncio, cada uma com seus próprios pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru sabia que era errado, por isso que ele estava namorando com Kagura, para tentar esquecer Rin, para tentar gostar de Kagura ou qualquer coisa que não fosse contra as leis de conduta dos homens. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, ela estava ali, ao alcance da mão e ele não podia toca-la. _Era sua irmã_! Mas o pior de tudo é que ele sabia que a amava de um jeito _não-fraterno_ há algum tempo, mas nunca disse nada, Rin ainda muito pequena, mas agora...

Rin sentiu mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. _"Porque que ele tem que ser meu irmão?"_ pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Por que ela não podia gostar de alguém como Bankotsu? Alguém que estava livre e desimpedido, e que a amava muito. _"Por que ele não é o Sesshoumaru."_ Pensou exasperada. Rin olhou para o irmão ao seu lado e sorriu de leve. O amava tanto que chegava a doer.

- Sesshy... – sussurrou, com medo de acorda-lo se ele estivesse dormindo, mas ele abriu os olhos na hora e virou o rosto para encara-la – Eu posso... Dormir abraçada em você? – corou e ele sorriu de leve

- Claro.

Rin se acomodou no peito dele e sentiu os braços de Sesshoumaru ao redor de seus ombros, fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em nada. Ela escutou ele dizer algo, mas estava tão cansada que pensou que fosse sonho...

- Te amo, pequena Rin.

* * *

**n/a**: esse capítulo ficou uma droga, eu sei, nem precisa dizer. ¬¬ mas eu me esforcei, ok?! T.T 

**¹:** eu AMO cinza, cara. xD  
**²:** é que eu adoro aqueles clipes que é tipo uma histórinha, entendem? não só aqueles clipes em que o cantor aparece cantando e deu.  
**³:** motherfucking é o pior palavrão que existe em inglês, então eu não o traduzi literalmente, ok?

obrigada a todos que leram a fanfic, é bom saber que estou gostando da fanfic. e se você puder, deixe uma review! pode não parecer, mas ajuda MUITO. **agradecimentos especiais:** **jessk, Uchiha Danii-chan, Linoklis-chan, Mi-chan, Lara Nara no Sabaku, Cy-chan, naninhachan, Murasaki Mice., gabi-chan s2, Elantriel e sakusasuke. as melhores leitoras que alguém pode querer.**

gabi-chan s2: só por que eu te contei o que acontece na fic não tenha certeza de que eu não vou mudar tudo só porque tu sabe! xD tu sabe que eu sou cruel, então...! hu hu.

sem reviews, sem atualização!

beijos

May


	5. Capítulo Quinto

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Avisos: **acho que exagerei nas lágrimas nesse capítulo e tome cuidado, contém cenas _picantes_.

A música do capítulo é **Dirty Little Secret **do **The All-American Rejects**.

**Capítulo dedicado a minha amiga Gabriela, conhecida aqui no site como _gabi-chan s2_. **

* * *

"O amor é o estado no qual os homens têm mais probabilidades de ver as coisas tal como elas não são."

* * *

Seria Nosso Amor Um Pecado?

* * *

Rin acordou sentindo um vazio na cama, abriu os olhos lentamente e bufou, afinal, quase fora "cegada" pela luz do sol. Sentou lentamente na cama de casal e olhou irritada para a janela que estava escancarada. 

Colocou os pés pra fora da cama e ficou em pé, caminhou até a sacada do quarto de Sesshoumaru e observou o grande jardim dos fundos, sorrindo bobamente. Sentiu um vento quente passar por si e suspirou, se apoiando na bancada. Esse seria mais um dia quente de verão e nesse momento ela quis se jogar na piscina lá em baixo.

- Acordou, é? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si, a fazendo se sobressaltar

Rin se virou e sentiu suas bochechas corarem, Sesshoumaru estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos pretos pingando e o tórax molhado. A garota engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- É. – respondeu, entrando novamente no quarto

Sesshoumaru seguiu com o olhar a irmã, e ele tinha que admitir que nunca vira sua camisa tão amassada na vida. E também não podia deixar passar que a camisa lhe dava uma boa visão das pernas de Rin.

- Você sabe que horas são? – ela perguntou, sentando na cama e olhando rapidamente pra ele

- Quase onze. – respondeu, continuando a observá-la, alguma coisa estava errada com Rin – O que você tem?

- Hã? – levantou os olhos pra ele – Não tenho nada.

- Claro que não. – ironizou

Rin bufou e se levantou rapidamente, Sesshoumaru notou que ela já estava irritada. Ela pegou suas roupas, que estavam sobre a poltrona e as sandálias, caminhando para a porta.

- Depois a gente se fala, Sesshy. – resmungou, batendo a porta

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e deu de ombros, Rin às vezes tinha suas crises adolescentes.

**xxx**

A família Takahashi estava sentada na sala, depois do almoço, e Rin continuava quieta demais. Afinal, todos sabiam que ela era a mais tagarela, divertida, elétrica. Sesshoumaru ficou em pé, sabendo que os olhos da irmã caçula estavam cravados em si.

- Eu vou sair. – avisou, indo em direção a porta

- Posso ir junto? – ela perguntou, repentinamente

- Aham. – respondeu, saindo

- Tchau, gente! – gritou, fechando a porta

Izayou e Inutaisho riram, enquanto Inuyasha dava de ombros e pegava o telefone, ligando para Miroku.

**xxx**

- Certo, desembuche. – disse Sesshoumaru, parando em um sinal vermelho

- Não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando. – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços

- Como se eu não te conhecesse como a palma da minha mão. – ironizou, avançando

- Apenas dirija. – disse, mal-humorada

- Pra onde? – devolveu, friamente e Rin se encolheu mais

- Pra igreja. – falou rapidamente

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou de soslaio pra ela e meneou a cabeça, ele sabia que Rin não ia tirar essa idéia estúpida da cabeça até falar com um padre e ouvir da boca dele que _se apaixonar pelo irmão não é pecado, nem crime._ O que ela jamais vai ouvir.

- Em qual?

- O mais longe possível, não quero que ninguém fique sabendo. – ela disse, suspirando

- Já ouviu falar de segredo de confissão? – disse, virando mais algumas esquinas

- Não me importa. – disse, cruzando os braços

Os dois ficaram em completo silêncio o trajeto inteiro.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru estacionou de frente a uma igrejinha, olhou para Rin e viu que a garota apertava as mãos uma contra as outras, uma mania que ela adquirira quando começou a cantar.

A garota levantou os olhos pra ele e sorriu de leve, fazendo Sesshoumaru suspirar e passar a mão na sua nuca e a beijou.

Rin não resistiu, mas terminou logo o beijou e saltou do carro, sem olhar pra trás e entrou na igreja, com a cabeça baixa.

- Não quero nem ver no que isso vai dar. – ele disse, ligando o carro novamente e estacionando mais a frente

Sesshoumaru se curvou pra trás, pegando seu notebook e começou a fazer um documento do trabalho, já que teria que esperar mesmo.

**xxx**

Já fazia quase 45 minutos que Sesshoumaru estava esperando pela irmã, ele estava do lado de fora do carro, apoiado nele e de braços cruzados, sentindo a brisa quente.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a porta da igreja e viu Rin saindo de lá, ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio enquanto via a irmã se aproximar.

- E aí? – ele perguntou quando ela parou a sua frente

Rin levantou a cabeça e Sesshoumaru sentiu um aperto no coração, ela estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Ele a puxou para um demorado abraço, enquanto a ouvia soluçar baixinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, pequena. – ele disse a apertando mais

- Não, não vai ficar tudo bem. – ela respondeu, se afastando e o encarando nos olhos

- Entra no carro, vamos sair daqui. – ele disse e Rin obedeceu prontamente

Depois de algum tempo, eles pararam em uma praça que era razoavelmente perto de casa. Os dois saltaram do carro e andaram de mãos dadas até a sombra de um carvalho, Sesshoumaru sentou na grama e Rin se acomodou entre as pernas dele.

- Me conte o que aconteceu. – ele disse

- Certo. – ela suspirou – Eu comecei a falar que eu estava gostando de alguém e o padre disse que era tudo normal, até que... Eu disse que era pelo meu irmão e ele me mandou rezar dez 'Pai Nosso's'**¹** e dez 'Ave Maria's' e ele meio que começou a gritar e... Ele saiu de dentro do confessionário e meio que me exorcizou, pelo menos foi o que a senhora que estava lá disse e...

- Espera aí. – ele disse, e pela primeira vez na vida a voz de Sesshoumaru mostrava irritação – Ele fez _o que_?

- Sesshy, ele apenas fez o que ele achava que era certo e... – ela começou, se ajoelhando e ficando de frente para o irmão

- Rin, ele não tem o direito de te _exorcizar_ só por que a maldita religião dele acha que irmãos não podem se beijar! – ele disse exasperado e a garota tremeu de leve

- Mas você sabe que não podem mesmo... – ela sussurrou

Eles ficaram se encarando até Sesshoumaru abraçar a cintura de Rin e a beijar apaixonadamente, no início ela tentou se afastar, mas era humanamente impossível resistir ao seu irmão.

- Que eu saiba, eu acabei de te beijar e não vi nenhuma intervenção divina ou coisa do tipo. – ele disse sarcástico, soltando Rin e cruzando os braços, com o olhar perdido

A garota suspirou pesadamente, e abaixou a cabeça. Isso era _tão_ errado, mas parecia tão certo.

Eles ficaram sentados lado a lado, Rin com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sesshoumaru. Até que a garota escorregou e apoiou sua cabeça no colo do irmão, e ele começou a passar os dedos por entre os fios pretos e lisos do cabelo dela.

- Você realmente acha que isso é errado, não é? – ele perguntou, olhando pra ela

- Você sabe que sim. – ela disse em um sussurro e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça

- É, deve ser errado mesmo. – apoiou a cabeça na árvore e continuou com o olhar perdido – Bom, então não há muito o que fazer. – ele disse

- Não... – murmurou, encarando Sesshoumaru demoradamente

- Eu vou pedir a Kagura em noivado. – disse friamente

Rin arregalou os olhos e sentou rapidamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru a encarava. Olhos nos olhos. E às vezes ela se perguntava por que eles não tinham tanta semelhança quanto Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, tirando apenas os cabelos negros e a pele pálida. Então ela sentiu uma dor tomando conta de seu peito, gradativamente, como um veneno matando todas as células do seu corpo.

- Por que você vai fazer isso? – a voz dela saiu baixa e rouca, os olhos começando a arder

- Por que é o certo. – ele disse dando um sorriso de desdém – E é isso que importa, eu vou me casar com a Kagura e você vai ficar livre, Rin, pra fazer o que quiser e parar com essa besteira de _beijar o irmão_... que eu tenho certeza que é apenas mais um _capricho_ seu. – a garota arregalou ainda mais os olhos, mas isso não segurou as lágrimas em seus olhos

- Não é um_ capricho_! – ela guinchou e ficou em pé – Eu não tenho culpa se eu gosto de você, seu iceberg! – Rin bufou e limpou as lágrimas – Às vezes você é tão INSENSÍVEL, Sesshoumaru! – soluçou

Ele meneou a cabeça e ficou em pé, a abraçando demoradamente. Rin se debatia entre os braços dele, gritando e esperneando, mas algo a fez parar. Sesshoumaru estava dizendo o que?

- É pro seu bem, Rin-chan. – ele sussurrou, e a garota quase não ouviu – Você vai me esquecer e tudo ficará bem. – murmurou, depositando um beijo na bochecha dela

- Não, não vai ficar tudo bem. – ela disse pela centésima vez aquela semana, enquanto se encolhia mais nos braços dele.

Por que ela sabia que nada ficaria bem, não mesmo.

**xxx**

- Pode ser esse mesmo. – Sesshoumaru disse para a atendente

Rin bufou e cruzou os braços. Os dois estavam em uma joalheria no shopping, Sesshoumaru fora escolher o anel de noivado e levou Rin com ele. Claro que ela tentara de tudo pra não ir, e uma das principais desculpas foi o ''eu tenho que ensaiar, Sesshy, amanhã é a segunda apresentação, preciso me sair bem'' e ele respondia calmamente, como sempre, ''você sabe que sempre se dá bem no final, irmãzinha.''

Ele escolhera um anel _sem graça_, na opinião de Rin, mas a mulherzinha da joalheria dizia que ele era _magnífico_! Claro que ele possuía um pequeno diamante e alguns outros _fru-frus_, mas para a garota isso não era importa, e sim o sentimento que a pessoa coloca no anel, e pela cara de Sesshoumaru, o único sentimento que ele tinha era _"dinheiro jogado fora, hunf"._

- Hei, Rin, escolha o seu. – ele disse, a olhando

- O que? - ela perguntou, surpresa

- Escolha o seu. – ele sorriu de leve – Eu compro pra você.

- Não, eu não quero nada. – mordeu o lábio inferior, ela queria algo _sim_, estava de olho em uma correntinha, mas ela não pediria pra Sesshoumaru de jeito nenhum

- Deixe de ser orgulhosa. – ele rodou os olhos e apoiou o quadril na bancada, jogando o cabelo pra trás e cruzando os braços, fazendo todas as mulheres na loja suspirar e Rin corar de ciúmes

- Eu não sou orgulhosa! – disse exasperada, caminhando até ele

- Okay, então deixe de ser _teimosa_. – ironizou e ela bufou

- Está bem, está bem!

A mulher que os atendera olhava com expectativa para Rin, que apenas apontou timidamente para uma correntinha na vitrine. A mulher sorriu de leve e pegou a caixa de veludo onde ela se encontrava e colocou na frente de Rin.

- É lindo. – ela sussurrou, olhando para a fina correntinha de ouro branco

- Realmente, e do jeito que você é delicada e branquinha vai ficar perfeito. – a mulher disse, com aquele típico tom de voz de quem está bajulando propositalmente – E quem sabe um pingente? – ela disse, sugestivamente

- Não, não, eu gostei sem nada mesmo. – ela respondeu, tirando a correntinha da caixinha e colocando ao redor do pescoço

- Deixa que eu fecho. – disse Sesshoumaru, parando atrás da irmã

- Pode se olhar ali. – disse a vendedora, sorrindo simpática

Rin sorriu e caminhou até o espelho que ocupava quase toda a parede. Parando de frente a ele uma colegial de uniforme a encarou sorridente, os cabelos negros caindo pelos ombros e a franja atrapalhando um pouco a visão com uma fina linha de ouro branco enfeitando o pescoço da garota. Logo atrás dela estava Sesshoumaru, de braços cruzados e um sorriso enviesado no rosto, os cabelos também negros quase chegando aos ombros.

Os irmãos sorriram um para o outro através do espelho, enquanto a vendedora olhava curiosa para ambos. Rin continuou distraidamente se olhando no espelho enquanto Sesshoumaru se aproximava do balão.

- Deixe-me ver os pingentes, por favor. – ele pediu para mulher, que sorriu vitoriosa e estendeu uma caixa de veludo com vários pingentes

Sesshoumaru olhou os vários tipos e quase rodou os olhos, eram sempre as mesmas coisas,_ estrelinhas_, _coraçõezinhos_, _florzinhas_, _cruzinhas_, ou apenas um diamante gigantesco. Mas então ele viu algo realmente diferente; um coração com pouco menos de 1,5 cm de diâmetro, e no meio dele estava preso uma pequenina nota musical**²**.

- Esse. – ele apontou – É perfeito. – sorriu de leve

- O que é perfeito? – perguntou Rin, parando ao lado dele

- Isso. – ele disse, quando a vendedora entregou pra ele, mostrou para Rin o delicado pingente, a fazendo arregalar os olhos

- Que liiindo! – ela disse fascinada – Mas eu não vou aceitar, Sesshoumaru, é muito dinheiro. – ela disse, olhando para o irmão de maneira irritadiça

- Não é como se eu não tivesse dinheiro para pagar, Rin. – rodou os olhos

- Ora...!

- Nós vamos levar os três, e se possível já coloque o pingente na correntinha dela. – ele disse de maneira autoritária e foi em direção ao caixa

Rin fez uma careta para as costas do irmão e tirou a corrente do pescoço, colocando o pingente prateado e recolocando no pescoço. Quando ela olhou sorridente para a vendedora ela percebeu que a mulher estava encarando Sesshoumaru apaixonadamente, o que a fez bufar, chamando a atenção dela pra si.

- Ele é seu namorado? – a vendedora perguntou, olhando indiscretamente para a bunda de Sesshoumaru

- Não. – disse mal-humorada – Ele é meu irmão.

- Mesmo? – a mulher olhou pra ela surpresa – Vocês não se parecem nada! São de pais diferentes?

- Não. – disse seca – Temos um irmão do meio que é mais parecido com Sesshoumaru.

- Quem sabe você não é adotada, né? – disse, dando um sorriso maldoso e Rin arregalou os olhos

- Claro que não! Isso é coisa que se diga... – ela resmungou, cruzando os braços

- Vamos, Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru, passando por elas e indo em direção da porta

A garota olhou feio para a vendedora e correu pra fora, agarrando o braço do irmão e continuando com a sua carranca de ciúmes.

- Que cara é essa agora, Rin-chan? – ele perguntou friamente, e se Rin não o conhecesse tão bem diria que Sesshoumaru não estava interessado

- Aquela vendedora de araque ficou te secando bem na minha frente! – disse indignada, enquanto eles passavam por mais algumas vitrines – _Vadia_... – sussurrou irritada

- Então você está com ciúmes de mim? – ele perguntou inocentemente e Rin corou

- De jeito nenhum! – colocou uma mecha de cabelo pra trás da orelha – Eu nunca ficaria com ciúmes de você, né.

- Sei. – ele disse sorrindo malicioso pra ela, que corou ainda mais – E você ainda não me agradeceu pelo presente, Rin.

A garota parou de andar, e Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, olhando curioso pra ela. Rin sorriu marota e se jogou nos braços do irmão, que arregalou os olhos e enlaçou a cintura dela para que Rin não caísse, a deixando bons 15 centímetros longe do chão. Passado o susto, Sesshoumaru riu e apertou mais os braços ao redor dela.

- Obrigada, Sesshy, eu adorei o presente! – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele e sorriu – E eu te amo muito, maninho! – riu de leve e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele

Ele riu de leve e girou a irmã no ar, a fazendo jogar a cabeça pra trás e rir alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas que transitavam pelos corredores do shopping. E diferente do que se imaginava, essas pessoas não olhavam feio pra eles, apenas sorriam e pensavam em como era bonito o amor da juventude.

- Que bom que você gostou, Rin. – ele disse a colocando no chão e ela estremeceu de leve. Os tons inacreditavelmente baixos e roucos que a voz de Sesshoumaru podia assumir provocam arrepios em Rin.

- É, eu vou usar amanhã também. – ela sorriu – Você não esqueceu da aliança, né? – perguntou enquanto eles recomeçavam a caminhar

- Não, está no meu bolso. – ele respondeu

E o silêncio se instalou entre eles, por que Rin tinha inconscientemente entrando no assunto que causava tanta dor.

- Sesshy, vocês estão namorando há quatro meses, não é muito cedo pra casamento? – ela perguntou, com a voz embargada, quando eles chegaram ao estacionamento do shopping

- Nós já falamos sobre isso. – ele disse ríspido

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ela suspirou, e entrou no carro, enquanto o irmão fazia o mesmo

Ele ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento, dirigindo em direção ao barzinho onde Rin cantava, afinal ela precisava ensaiar.

- Me diga uma coisa, - ele começou, enquanto via a irmã batucar nos joelhos – aquela música que você cantou sexta-feira passada era pra mim?

Rin corou de leve e olhou pra ele, que estava concentrado na estrada.

- Pra quem mais seria? – retrucou, mal-humorada

- Não sei ler mentes _ainda_, Rin. – respondeu friamente

A garota suspirou pesadamente virou o rosto para a janela. O clima entre ela e Sesshoumaru andava tão pesado que era quase possível corta-lo com uma faca.

E agora ele estava com essa idéia de pedir Kagura em casamento. Rin sabia que eles eram irmãos, e que incesto não tem final feliz, mas... Será que eles não poderiam fugir? Quem sabe morar em outro país e morarem juntos, construir uma família e... Rin arregalou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. _No que diabos ela estava pensando?_ Eles não podiam fazer isso! Era errado!

- Chegamos. – ele disse, sem olhar para ela

Rin acordou de seu devaneio e observou o barzinho, completamente vazio pela hora da tarde. Ela suspirou e pegou sua mochila no banco de trás, olhou para o irmão que continuava observando a rua e segurou as lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela e suspirou de leve, aproximando sua cabeça da dela. Rin fechou os olhos, achando que receberia um beijo nos lábios, mas sentiu a boca do irmão se encostando demoradamente na sua testa. A garota abriu os olhos surpresa enquanto via ele se afastar.

- O que...? – ela começou, confusa

- Se nós temos que parar com isso, Rin, é pra parar _agora._ – ele disse, sério e ela apenas meneou a cabeça

- Você vem me buscar depois? – ela perguntou, enquanto saltava do carro

- Não sei. – ele respondeu olhando para o relógio – São três horas, e eu só saio do escritório as oito hoje. – olhou novamente pra ela – Eu peço para a mamãe te pegar.

- Certo. – respondeu, batendo a porta do carro

Rin caminhou até a calçada enquanto ouvia o carro arrancar. Ela olhou pra trás e viu o carro do irmão sumir na rua, e deixou escapar duas grossas lágrimas.

- Rin? – chamou uma voz masculina, fazendo a garota se virar

Vindo do lado oposto ao dela estavam os três garotos da banda: Sano, o guitarrista, com seu extravagante moicano e os brincos na orelha, com uma bolsa em forma de violão sobre o ombro e um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios. Ao lado dele estava Setsuna, o baixista, com o baixo embaixo do braço e uma mochila pendendo no ombro direito, os cabelos com mechas ruivas se encontravam mais rebeldes do que o normal, e ele estava falando ao celular. Fechando o trio estava Kira, o cabelo negro e comprido preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, ele estava segurando uma mochila que deixavam a mostra várias baquetas, que ele sempre trazia para o ensaio.

- Chegou na hora hoje. – disse Kira sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dela – Você estava chorando? – os outros dois olharam imediatamente pra eles

- Você estava chorando, Rin-chan? – perguntou Sano, preocupado, passando um braço sobre os ombros dela

- Então tá, tchau! – disse Setsuna, desligando o celular – Por que você estava chorando, Rin?

A garota sorriu pra eles, eles tinham virado grandes amigos em pouco tempo.

- Eu não estava chorando, apenas caiu um cisco no meu olho. – ela disse, esfregando os olhos

- Sei. – disse Kira desconfiado – Você não me engana.

- Nem a mim. – disse Sano, apertando mais o braço ao redor dela – Conta pra gente o que aconteceu.

- Eu... Eu não... Não posso. – ela disse, abaixando a cabeça, e deixando cair mais lágrimas

Os três garotos se entreolharam, e suspiram pesadamente.

- Quando você quiser conversar, estaremos aqui. – disse Setsuna, sorrindo de leve

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de leve, enquanto os quatro entravam no barzinho.

Kira abriu a porta e saiu gritando boa tarde para todas as empregadas que estavam organizando o lugar, recendo risadas de resposta, afinal, todos sabiam que ele era o mais educado e gentil de todos. Sano largou Rin e saiu correndo em direção ao palco, sendo seguido por Setsuna. Rin olhou demoradamente para os três e sorriu abertamente, eles eram realmente especiais.

- Vamos, Rin, - gritou Sano – deixe de ser autista e nos mostre sua nova música! – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto Kira sentava na bateria e Setsuna sentava no chão, acomodando as costas contra a parede

- Eu espero que vocês gostem dessa música, por que sinceramente ela ficou um lixo! – ela resmungou, subindo no palco e tirando um caderno de dentro da mochila e depois a jogando pra longe

- Você disse que a outra estava um lixo, e viu como as pessoas gostaram. – retrucou Setsuna, dedilhando o baixo

- É verdade. – disse Sano – E me diga, pra quem era aquela música? – perguntou, sorrindo malicioso

- Pro namorado dela que não era. – disse Kira, dando um sorriso cúmplice para o amigo – Tem outro garoto em vista, Rin-chan? – perguntou, os três olharam pra ela em expectativa e Rin apenas corou

- Ora, era apenas uma música! – bufou, e sentou no centro do placo, de costas para a porta

- E pelo que nós percebemos, você coloca seus sentimentos na música. – disse Sano, sentando na parede oposta a de Setsuna

A garota abriu o caderno e olhou a letra da música, suspirou e pegou a caneta que deixava presa da espiral do caderno. Olhou para os amigos e sorriu tristemente.

- É melhor não tocarmos nesse assunto, ok? – pediu, sentindo os olhos embaçarem novamente e os garotos se entreolharam preocupados

- Claro! – disse Sano – Para a música! – dedilhou o violão e Rin sorriu pra ele, enquanto Kiara brincava com os pratos da bateria

- É mais ou menos assim...

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

**(Eu vou guardar você, meu segredinho sujo  
(segredinho sujo)  
Não conte a ninguém ou você será só outro arrependido  
(só outro arrependido, espero que você o guarde)  
Meu segredinho sujo)**

Ela riscou algumas frases no caderno e levantou os olhos para os três que tinham parado de tocar e a olhavam abismados. Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? – perguntou

- A maneira como você cantou... – começou Sano, que ainda estava um pouco perplexo

- Eu estava cantando normalmente. – ela disse, sorrindo divertida

- Não, você não estava. – disse Setsuna – A maneira... Eu não sei dizer, mas o sentimento que você colocou... Rin, eu senti meu coração _doendo_ pelo seu tom de voz.

- Mas era pra música ser meio agitada! – ela disse, tentando mudar de assunto

- Mas a música estava agitada. – disse Kira, sério – E isso foi o que mais me surpreendeu. – ele olhou um pouco mais para a garota antes de continuar – Você estava cantando a música de uma maneira sofrida, os sentimentos a flor da pele, a música estava agitada... Mas o tom da sua voz... Estava com... Dor? – franziu o cenho e Rin desviou o olhar

Rin não conseguia se controlar quando cantava, ela realmente colocava todo seu sentimento na letra, e dava no que dava. Ela estava com a idéia de Sesshoumaru pedir Kagura em noivado na cabeça, e isso a deixava extremamente abatida.

- Vocês querem que eu tente mudar ou... – começou, olhando pra cada um deles

- Não! – respondeu Sano, e os outros concordaram com a cabeça – Você tem idéia de como é raro alguém conseguir transmitir os sentimentos através da música? – sorriu

Rin sorriu de volta pra ele e escreveu mais algumas frases na folha.

- Hei, hei. – começou Setsuna, fazendo todos olharem pra ele – Que colar é esse, Rin? – perguntou, curioso e ela sorriu mais ainda

- Sesshoumaru me deu. – respondeu, segurando o pingente e esticando mais a frente para que Kira e Sano pudessem ver

- Uou, é lindo. – disse o baterista – Seu irmão realmente deve gostar de você.

- Óbvio, né. – disse Sano rodando os olhos – Se é _irmão_ dela, gosta dela!

O sorriso de Rin morreu na hora.

**xxx**

Rin estava no carro com Izayou, as duas estavam quietas, cada uma com seus pensamentos. A mãe estava tentando descobrir no que a caçula estava pensando, e Rin estava tentando pensar em uma maneira de fazer Sesshoumaru não casar com Kagura.

- O que você tem, Rin? – ela perguntou, repentinamente fazendo a garota se assustar

- Nada, mãe, não tenho nada. – respondeu

- Rin, eu sou sua mãe, te conheço muito bem. – ela disse e a garota bufou

- As pessoas deram pra adivinhar o que eu penso, agora?! – disse irritada e Izayou a olhou surpresa – Desculpe. – disse corando

- Bom, eu não vou adivinhar, mas você poderia me contar, e eu te ajudaria. – disse, calmamente

- Você não pode ajudar. – disse friamente, e a mãe arregalou os olhos _"A menos que você me diga que eu e Sesshy não somos irmãos biológicos"_ completou mentalmente

- Por que não posso ajudar? – retrucou – É algo com o seu namorado Bankotsu?

- Não, está tudo bem entre nós. – deu de ombros – Eu falei com ele hoje no colégio, está tudo _perfeito_. – disse com desgosto e Izayou suspirou pesadamente

- Você não gosta dele, não é, querida? – perguntou e Rin arregalou os olhos – Dá pra perceber que ele é extremamente apaixonado... Mas você... - Rin ficou em silêncio e Izayou continuou – Se você não gosta dele, por que não acaba o namoro e...

- NÃO! – Rin a interrompeu – Eu não posso acabar com ele.

Izayou parou no sinal vermelho e olhou demoradamente para a filha. Notando o lindo colar em seu pescoço.

- Você está com ele para esquecer outro rapaz? – o sinal ficou verde, e ela continuou seguindo

- Como que você... Como que você sebe? – Rin perguntou, abismada

- Eu também já fiz isso. – sorriu de leve – Eu namorei um garoto para tentar esquecer seu pai. – Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas de surpresa – E hoje você pode ver o resultado. – riu de leve – Estamos casados e quase trinta anos e temos três filhos! – Rin sorriu

E sua mente viajou novamente, se imaginando daqui a 30 anos, casada com Sesshoumaru e tendo três filhos com ele. Rin sorriu de leve com a cena.

- Foi Sesshoumaru que te deu esse colar? – Izayou perguntou, seriamente

- Foi sim, por quê? – olhando pela janela

- Nada não, apenas curiosidade. – respondeu meio evasiva

**xxx**

Rin subiu no palco e notou que o barzinho parecia com o dobro dos ocupantes da sexta passada, se é que fosse possível. Ela estava usando uma calça jeans super-justa e uma blusa frente única vermelha, com um decote privilegiado, emoldurando o pingente que Sesshoumaru lhe dera. Uma sandália preta de salto e o cabelo solto, como sempre. Rin pegou o microfone e olhou para a banda, que sorriu.

- Boa Noite! – saldou e todos gritaram em expectativa – E essa música vai para...! – ela deixou no ar e viu a cara de desapontamento das pessoas

Rin vasculhou o local com os olhos, a procura de seu irmão mais velho, mas só encontrou Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Bankotsu mais ao fundo, sorrindo pra ela. Ela sorriu e tirou o microfone da base e começou a caminhar pelo palco, como sempre.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

**(Me deixe saber o que eu fiz de errado  
Quando eu soube de tudo em volta  
Eu ando um momento ou dois  
Só para perder meu tempo com você)**

A banda começou a tocar animada e todos começaram a pular junto com Rin, que diferente de sexta passada estava séria e apenas animava o público jogando a mão pro alto.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

**(Diga-me tudo que você jogou pro alto  
Ache jogos que você não queira jogar  
Você é o único que precisa saber)**

Ela vasculhou a multidão mais uma vez e estancou, reconhecendo aqueles olhos incrivelmente violetas, a observando com interesse. E logo ao lado de Sesshoumaru estava Kagura, sorrindo.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

**(Eu vou guardar você, meu segredinho sujo  
(segredinho sujo)  
Não conte a ninguém ou você será só outro arrependido  
(só outro arrependido, espero que você o guarde)  
Meu segredinho sujo)**

Rin sentiu como se estivessem injetando adrenalina em sua veia e começou a se animar, se Sesshoumaru estava ali, era por que ele queria vê-la, e Rin faria mais que isso. Faria o irmão ficar se remoendo por dentro.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

**(Quem precisa saber?  
Quando nós vivemos vidas tão frágeis  
É a melhor maneira de sobrevivermos  
Ando um momento ou dois  
Só para gastar meu tempo com você)**

Ela chegou à borda do palco, fazendo caras e bocas, e rebolando, fazendo o público masculino gritar empolgado e os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitarem. E Rin ficou muito satisfeita com isso, ela voltou para o centro do palco e requebrou, depois caminhou até Sano, parando ao lado dele.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

**(Diga-me tudo que você jogou pro alto  
Ache jogos que você não queira jogar  
Você é o único que precisa saber)**

Ela caminhou ao redor do guitarrista, e depois caminhou rebolante até Setsuna, que sorriu divertido para a vocalista. Rin encostou suas costas as do baixista e escorregou até o chão, ouvindo as pessoas assobiarem ainda mais.

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside  
(inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
(deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie  
(won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

**(Quem precisa saber  
O jeito que ela se sente por dentro?  
(por dentro)  
Esses pensamentos que eu não posso negar  
(negar)  
Esses cachorros não mentem  
(não mentem)  
E agora eu tento mentir  
Isso está me corroendo por dentro  
Reconstrua sua vida)**

Rin subiu lentamente e se virou, encostando o rosto no ombro de Setsuna, que parecia se divertir muito com o teatrinho da garota. Ela sorriu para a platéia e girou nos calcanhares, caminhando até Kira e sentando em uma perna no baterista, que riu com gosto.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret)_

**(Eu vou guardar você, meu segredinho sujo  
(segredinho sujo)  
Não conte a ninguém ou você será só outro arrependido  
(só outro arrependido, espero que você o guarde)  
Meu segredinho sujo  
Segredinho sujo  
Segredinho sujo)**

Ela levantou rapidamente e parou na beira do palco, olhando diretamente nos olhos do irmão, que a encarava seriamente, enquanto Kagura dançava empolgada.

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

**(Quem precisa saber?  
Quem precisa saber?)**

_Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

**(Segredinho sujo  
Segredinho sujo)**

Rin parou e sorriu, ouvindo as palmas ensurdecedoras do público, que gritava e assoviava. A garota largou o microfone e desceu do palco, sendo seguida por Kira, Sano e Setsuna. Os três deram um abraço coletivo em Rin, que riu e tentou retribuir o gesto.

- Você está cada dia melhor, Rin-chan! – disse Kira, sorrindo e a soltando

- Realmente, você está se soltando mais no palco. – completou Setsuna, dando um meio sorriso e se afastando um pouco

- É verdade! – exclamou Sano, empolgado – E dá próxima vez eu fico na bateria, assim ela senta no _meu_ colo. – ele disse malicioso, fazendo os três rirem e Rin corar

- Ora, seu...! – ela riu, enquanto o garoto passava o braço por sobre seus ombros

Os quatro conversaram por mais alguns minutos e depois Rin se despediu, dizendo que precisava falar com seus amigos. Ela caminhou por entre as pessoas, recebendo congratulações e sorrisos provocativos. Ela chegou ao fundo do barzinho onde os tinha visto pela última vez e encontrou a rodinha ali.

- Como eu estava? – ela disse, se aproximando deles, fazendo todo mundo virar a cabeça para olha-lá, inclusive Sesshoumaru

- Perfeita, como sempre! – disse Bankotsu, a enlaçando pela cintura e lhe beijando demoradamente

Todos os outros retomaram a conversa, menos Sesshoumaru, que continuava observando o casal que cochichava um pra o outro, e se beijavam. Deixando o sangue dele fervendo de raiva.

- Rin, nós temos que sair, vamos? – disse, friamente

A garota olhou pra ele confusa e depois olhou para Inuyasha e Kagome, notando que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

- Temos que ir aonde? – ela perguntou, enquanto todos saíam do barzinho

- Eu marquei um jantar com os pais da Kagura. – ele respondeu

Rin estancou, e olhou para Inuyasha que apenas lhe deu um sorriso triste, e puxou Kagome pra dentro do carro, junto com Miroku e Sango. A garota viu Sesshoumaru e Kagura entrar em outro carro, e ela virou para Bankotsu.

- Eu não quero ir, Banko. – ela disse se encolhendo nos braços do namorado

- É um jantar importante para o seu irmão, Rin, você tem que ir. – ele a abraçou mais forte e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça

Rin levantou a cabeça e observou os olhos azuis do namorado, que sorria reconfortante pra ela. A garota suspirou e deu um beijo no namorado e entrou no carro de Sesshoumaru, que logo avançou e Rin acenou para o namorado que ficava pra trás.

- Eu não sei por que desse jantar, Sesshy, mas algo me diz que eu vou gostar. – disse Kagura, sorrindo empolgada

Rin olhou para a mulher e suspirou, Kagura era uma mulher boa e inteligente, mas estava tão apaixonada por Sesshoumaru que via as coisas como melhor lhe convém. Será que ela realmente não tinha percebido que Sesshoumaru não gostava dela? Ou o amava tanto, que estava feliz em tê-lo de qualquer maneira?

- É talvez você goste mesmo. – ele respondeu, sem dar importância e Rin notou o sorriso de Kagura murchar

A garota se encolheu mais no banco de trás e fechou os olhos. Kagura estava realmente apaixonada e Sesshoumaru a tratava de qualquer maneira, Rin meneou a cabeça e suspirou, abrindo os olhos e vendo pelo retrovisor que Sesshoumaru a observava.

- Enfim, - começou Kagura, sorrindo novamente – você estava fabulosa, Rin! Eu gostaria de saber de onde você tira as inspirações para suas músicas. – ela se virou no banco da frente para olhar para a _norinha_

- Ah, acho que das coisas do dia a dia, sabe? – sorriu para ela – Acho que eu procuro observar bem um momento e depois passa-lo para música, é algo difícil, mas... Vale a pena. – Rin deu um sorriso sem graça a _cunhadinha_, sem saber explicar exatamente como fazia – Entende?

- Claro, claro. – disse simpática – Eu entendo sim. – desceu o olhar para o colar de Rin – Uou! Quem te deu esse colar?

- Sesshy. – disse, dando um meio sorriso

Kagura olhou de soslaio para o namorado, que continuava quieto, sem dar importância para as duas mulheres. Rin nunca se sentiu tão mal na vida, ela tinha absoluta certeza de que Sesshoumaru tinha gastado mais com ela do que com o anel de Kagura. A garota olhou pra frente e viu o carro de Inuyasha virando mais uma esquina e Sesshoumaru seguindo o mesmo caminho. Os três ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, e logo chegaram ao restaurante, Kagura desceu sorrindo do carro e Rin logo depois dela.

- Acho que eles já estão aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru, de mãos dadas com a irmã e a namorada, entrando no restaurante de luxo

Eles vasculharam o local com os olhos e encontraram uma mesa perto da grande janela, que dava para a vista do jardim do restaurante. Era uma mesa redonda e nela se encontravam Izayou, Inutaisho, e um senhor que Rin deduzira ser o pai de Kagura e ao lado dele estava uma linda mulher, que deveria ser a mãe. Inuyasha e Kagome já tinham se acomodado e Sango e Miroku também.

Sesshoumaru e Kagura se aproximaram, cumprimentando todos e Rin logo atrás, a garota foi obrigada a sentar ao lado do irmão mais velho e ao lado de Kagome. Em ordem na mesa se encontravam Inutaisho, Izayou, a mãe de Kagura, o Pai de Kagura, a própria Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha. (**n/a:** espero que não tenha ficado confuso, e não se esqueçam que a mesa era redonda)

- Vamos fazer os pedidos? – perguntou Izayou, sorrindo

**xxx**

O jantar estava animadíssimo, todos conversavam sobre tudo e os pais de Kagura estavam fascinados com a família do namorado da filha, e principalmente com Rin que pra eles era uma garota prodígio. Todos já tinham acabado de comer, e estavam rindo, enquanto Rin brincava com a sobremesa, sem ter coragem de olhar pro lado e ver Sesshoumaru beijando Kagura.

- Bom, - começou Sesshoumaru e Rin sentiu um aperto no coração – o propósito desse jantar, é que eu pretendo me casar com a Kagura. – todos pararam de conversar na hora e olharam sorridentes para ele, apenas Rin que fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos uma contra a outra – E eu convidei todos aqui para testemunharem, se é que me entendem, aprendi como advogado que é sempre bom ter testemunhas. – ele brincou, e todos riram, mas Sesshoumaru continuava sério

Ele tirou de dentro do bolso aquela conhecida caixinha de veludo e a abriu, mostrando o anel, Kagura soltou uma exclamação de felicidade e duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Rin abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, vendo a expressão feliz de todos na mesa, que olhavam vidrados para o casal.

- Quer casar comigo, Kagura? – ele perguntou

- Claro que eu quero! – ela respondeu, sorrindo e o abraçando e Sesshoumaru retribui, querendo que ela fosse Rin

Todos na mesa começaram a felicitar eles enquanto Sesshoumaru colocava o anel no dedo da noiva, Rin observou o movimento, e como o anel servia perfeitamente no dedo dela. A garota achou que não ia agüentar, era muita dor pra uma noite só. Para o alívio de Rin as mulheres resolveram ir ao banheiro, obviamente para ficar observando o anel, e ela aproveitou isso para ir ao bar do restaurante. Ela chegou perto do balcão e notou que o lugar estava razoavelmente cheio, sentou em um banco e chamou um garçom que estava de costas.

Quando ele se virou Rin ficou de boca aberta, o homem era _lindo_, usava um cabelo comprido, e tinha a pele pálida, os olhos extremamente azuis e uma beleza quase andrógina. Ela só tinha certeza que ele era homem por causa das roupas.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? – ele perguntou, sorrindo

- Eu quero uma dose de vodka. – ela disse, voltando ao normal e vendo ele arquear a sobrancelha

- Você tem idade pra isso? – ele perguntou, pegando um copo e uma garrafa da bebida

- Eu vou pagar, você não pode simplesmente me dar a bebida? – retrucou, mal-humorada

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça e a serviu, ele sabia que era errado dar bebida para menores, mas a dor nos olhos da garota o fizera ignorar esse detalhe.

- Qual seu nome? – ele perguntou, quando ela levou o copo a boca e tomou um gole, fazendo uma careta

- Rin. – ela respondeu, cruzando as pernas e suspirando – E o seu?

- Jakotsu. – ele disse sorrindo e a garota retribuiu, alguma coisa fez com que eles se sentissem bem um com o outro, não era atração, parecia ser uma confiança, era difícil dizer

- Então, Jakotsu, - ela começou, tomando mais um gole – sabe aquele grupo lá? – ela apontou para mesa onde estava sua família, e as mulheres já estavam de volta a mesa, parecendo nem notar a falta de Rin

- Sei. – ele respondeu, e serviu um homem que sentou ao lado de Rin – O que tem?

- Sabe o que eles estão comemorando? – ela perguntou com um sorriso de desdém – O noivado do meu irmão. Então eu te perguntou por que eu não estou feliz, sabe? – disse, virando todo o copo

- Ciúmes de irmão, é normal. – ele disse, olhando para a garota

- É deve ser isso mesmo. – esticou o copo pra ele, que serviu mais

**xxx**

Rin estava debruçada sobre o balcão, conversando animadamente com Jakostu, ele não estava bêbado, mas estava rindo com uma facilidade tremenda, aquela garota era realmente legal. Os cotovelos de Rin começaram a doer, por isso ela apoiou os antebraços no balcão, dando para o barman uma visão privilegiada de seu decote. O que apenas fez Jakotsu rodar os olhos e tentar pegar o copo da mão da garota.

- Você já está bêbada, Rin-chan. – ele disse, e a garota segurou o copo com mais afinco

- Me diga, eu sou tão feia assim que você não quer nem se aproveitar um pouco de mim? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada e o barman rodou os olhos novamente

- Eu vou te contar um segredo, - ele disse se aproximando dela e sussurrando ao pé da orelha dela – eu sou gay, Rin-chan.

- _Oh_. – ela disse surpresa – Desculpe. – corou e abaixou a cabeça – Acho que já bebi demais mesmo. – sorriu sem graça e se ajoelhou no banco, se acomodando da melhor maneira posssível

Os poucos homens que ainda restavam no bar olhavam pra ela com interesse, mas Rin estava tonta demais para notar os olhares famintos sobre si. Ela pediu mais um gole a Jakotsu, que a muito contra gostou serviu. Rin virou o copo com um gole só e sentiu o mundo rodar ainda mais.

- Acho que já chega, não é? – ele perguntou, preocupado

- Não, Jak, serve mais um só, vaaaai. – ela pediu, esticando o copo e sorrindo idiotamente

- Rin, a sua família já está indo embora. – ele disse, quando ela virou mais um copo

A garota se virou, e fazendo isso ela acabou sentada no balcão. E viu que todos estavam levantando da mesa, e indo em direção ao saída, menos Sesshoumaru, que gesticulou em direção ao bar. Rin franziu o cenho, então eles sabiam que ela estava ali e não a buscaram antes?

- Ele não vai ficar nada feliz em te ver assim. – Jakotsu disse, meneando a cabeça, ele estava com o braço apoiado ao lado da perna da garota e a olhava de baixo

- É, ele vai ficar tããããão braaavo. – ela disse bobamente, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para Jakotsu, fazendo com seus cabelos caíssem no rosto dele

Ela levou a mão até o rosto do barman e acariciou a bochecha dele, sentindo a pele dele quase tão macia quanto a sua, Jakotsu sorriu de leve e Rin retribuiu, eles pareciam ser amigos faz séculos!

- Rin, vamos embora. - disse uma viz fria, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar

- Ah, olá, Sesshy, querido. - ela disse tonta, dando uma risadinha, o que fez o irmão mais velho rodar os olhos

- Quanto que você já bebeu? - ele perguntou, se aproximando dela e parando quase no meio de suas pernas, ele pegou a carteira de seu bolso e estendeu uma nota para Jakotsu, que saiu em direção ao caixa do bar e trouxe o troco

- Bebi pouquiiiinho, Sesshy. - ela disse, rindo e passou um braço sobre os ombros do barman, que riu - O Jakotsu estava conversando comigo, e ele me controlou, né, Jak? Hihihi. - riu de novo

- Estou vendo. - Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar cortante para Jakotsu, que apenas deu de ombros e soltou a garota

- Está na hora de você ir pra casa, Rin-chan. - ele disse, tentando a ajudar a descer

- Eu não quero iiir, Jak! - ela falou manhosa, abraçando o barman, ficando torta sobre o balcão

- Rin, sem escândalo, por favor. - disse Sesshoumaru, a segurando pela cintura

- Não estou fazendo escândalo, eu só não quero ver a sua cara por um booooom tempo. - ela falou, mostrando a língua

- Rin, vão ser quase quatro da manhã, o restaurante está fechando e você está bêbada, será que não poderia facilitar as coisas? - Sesshoumaru disse, levemente irritado, e puxou a irmã com força a fazendo descer do balcão a força

Jakotsu deu um sorriso pra Rin que retribuiu, e deixou escapar duas lágrimas dos olhos, mas mesmo assim ela sorria, tentando acalmar o barman que virara seu amigo em pouco tempo. Rin tentou resistir mais um pouco, mas Sesshoumaru a jogou por sobre seu ombro, como se fosse um saco de batatas. A garota arregalou os olhos e tentou se soltar, mas o irmão mais velho nem ligou.

Ele começou a caminhar em direção a saída, com Rin em seu ombro, a garota não gritava, mas ela socava as costa do irmão, tentando se soltar. Rin deu uma joelhada na barriga de Sesshoumaru, que a deixou cair, as sandálias da garota caíram e ela voltou correndo pro balcão do mar, onde Jakotsu observava com os olhos arregalados.

- Me dê o seu telefone, Jak. - ela pediu ofegante e ele pegou um guardanapo, anotando seu telefone rapidamete

- Se cuide, Rin. - ele disse e a garota sorriu tristemente, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha

A garota se virou e viu que Sesshoumaru estava parado no mesmo lugar, os olhos faíscando de ódio e ele segurava as sandálidas dela. Ela se aproximou dele meio cambaleante e ele a pegou pelo braço com força, a obrigando a caminhar em direção a saída. O aperto foi ficando quase insuportável, e Rin achou que fosse desmaiar de dor.

- Você realmente não tem noção do perigo. - Sesshoumaru disse, quando eles estavam no corredor que levava a porta da frente, ele grudou Rin contra a parede, fazendo a garota gemer por bater a cabeça

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, que estava com os sentidos mais demorados que o normal e largou as sandálias, grudando sua boca na da irmã, que ofegou com a ação dele. Sesshoumaru passou um braço na cintura dela e o outro pelo pescoço aprofundando o beijo, enquanto Rin apoiava seus braços no toráx dele. A mão que estava no pescoço dela escorregou e apertou o bumbum da garota a fazendo gemer de leve, Sesshoumaru parou de beijá-la e antes que Rin pudesse reclamar ele estava beijando seu pescoço e logo depois o vale dos seios, a garota gemeu mais um pouco, enlaçando o irmão pelo pescoço.

- Sesshy... - ela sussurrou

- Acho melhor vocês não fazerem isso aqui. - disse uma voz masculina, fazendo os dois se afastarem

Sesshoumaru se recompôs rapidamente e olhou para o dono da voz, Jakotsu, que chegou perto de Rin e olhou com carinho pra ela, fazendo o irmão mais velho quase rosnar de raiva. O barman tirou uma correntinha do bolso e colocou na mão da garota.

- Você esqueceu isso. - sorriu de leve - E não se preocupem, eu não sei de nada. - ele disse sério, virou as costas e foi embora

Sesshoumaru acompanhou com os olhos ele sumir no corredor, e depois olhou para a irmã, que colocou a correntinha no pescoço. Rin estava completamente _bagunçada_, o decote da blusa mostrava mais do que devia e a calça estava um tanto quanto torta na cintura. Os lábios da garota continuvam inchados e as bochechas coradas. E Sesshoumaru teve certeza que essa imagem ficaria gravada na sua cabeça pra sempre.

- Você faz de propósito. - Sesshoumaru disse, mais pra si do que para a irmã

- O que eu faço de propósito? - ela perguntou, colocando a mão sobre no pescoço, sentindo os efeitos da bebida

- Me provocar. - ele murmurou, se aproximando dela

Rin suspirou e sentiu os lábios dele de leve sobre os seus. Ele pegou as sandálias e depois a pegou no colo, saindo do restaurante. Lá fora haviam apenas dois carros, o dele e o de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam se beijando, encostados no capo, e Sango e Miroku estavam dentro do carro, no banco de trás, rindo e se beijando.

Inuyasha largou Kagome e levantou os olhos, os arregalando logo depois, ele se aproximou rapidamente dos irmãos e olhou preocupado para Rin, que apenas sorriu triste pra ele.

- Sesshoumaru, eu tenho que levar eles pra casa - apontou para os amigos - mas se você quiser eu te ajudo a...

- Não, tudo bem, Inuyasha. - o outro disse - Leve seus amigos em casa, eu cuido da Rin. - ele olhou para a garota em seus braços, que estava o observando, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho direito dela, fazendo o irmão mais velho se sentir um cafajeste

- Tudo bem. - Inuyasha concordou, olhando mais uma vez para a irmã - Ah, e a Kagura disse que teve que levar os pais em casa, mas que vocês poderiam conversar amanhã ou algo assim. - deu de ombros

- Certo, obrigado. - Sesshoumaru disse, se aproximando de seu carro

O carro de Inuyasha saiu e Sesshoumaru olhou ao redor, tendo certeza de que ninguém estava observando, ele depositou Rin no banco traiseiro do carro e entrou logo depois. A cabeça da garota estava apoiada no colo dele, e Rin estava mais tonta do que nunca, mas mesmo assim ela continuava encarando ele.

- Nós temos que parar de fazer isso, Rin, e agora tem que ser definitivo. - ele disse, enquanto ela sentava e colocava a mão na testa, tentando parar com a tonteira

- Então tá, se você consegue ficar sem me beijar, eu consigo fazer o mesmo. - ela disse, se ajoelhando ao lado do irmão

Ela se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, uma mão de Rin escorregou até a coxa dele, e apertou de leve, fazendo ele fechar os olhos. A garota sentou sobre o colo do irmão, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, o beijando demoradamente. Sesshoumaru segurou Rin pela cintura, enquanto a outra mão acariciava a barriga dela.

- Não era pra gente _parar_ de fazer isso? - ele perguntou, beijando o pescoço dela

- Digamos que a culpa é do alcoól. - ela disse, suspirando e se remexendo um pouco no colo dele, fazendo Sesshoumaru gemer baixo

A mão dele foi subindo até alcançar o seio direito de Rin, o apertando, fazendo a garota suspirar, e jogar a cabeça pra trás, deixando seu pescoço livre para os ataques de Sesshoumaru.

- Você vai se arrepender disso amanhã... - ele disse, parando a trilha de beijos e olhando para Rin

- Eu sei. - ela respondeu, com a voz embargada e completamente bêbada

Sesshoumaru empurrou Rin de leve, a colocando deitada no banco. Deu mais uma olhada no corpo da irmã e saiu, batendo a borta e entrando no banco da frente. Rin o observava atentamente, e sentiu seu mundo girar quando o carro começoua andar e a última coisa que ela viu foi os olhos preocupados do irmão a observando.

**xxx**

Rin sentiu que estava sendo carregado por alguém conhecido, afinal, ela conhecia muito bem aquele perfume. Ela abriu os olhos e reconheceu a porta de entrada da mansão onde eles moravam, a garota olhou pra cima e viu Sesshoumaru.

- Me coloca no chão. - ela pediu e ele a olhou

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou, abrindo a porta

- Absoluta.

Sesshoumaru a largou e com certa dificuldade Rin ficou em pé, ela se apoiou na parede do hall e começou a avançar na escuridão, sentindo sua dor de cabeça piorar ainda mais. A luaz fraca da lua iluminava as escadas, e Rin começou a subir lentamente, quando sentiu um braço firme a segurando pela cintura e a ajudando. Quando Rin chegou na porta do quarto ela sentiu Sesshoumaru e soltar e ir em direção ao próprio quarto, quando ele abriu a porta, ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Por que? - ela perguntou e Sesshoumaru se virou para observá-la

- Por que _o que_? - retrucou

- O que... - começou com dificuldade - O que _ela_ é que eu não... O que... - Rin não conseguia formular frases, sua cabeça parecia explodir e ela estava com uma sensação de enjoô

- Ela é _tudo _o que você não é. - ele disse friamente, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta

Rin sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e desabou, escorregando pela parede até parar no chão. Ela apoiou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelas suas bochechas.

* * *

**n/a:** eu sei que vocês querem me matar, mas o tamanho desse capítulo recompensou a demora, né? eu quero que vocês me desculpem de tem algum erro de português no capítulo, mas é que meu Word está dando problema e eu tive que terminar o capítulo aqui no site mesmo, e daí é meio ruim pra corrigir. mas enfim! é impressão minha ou eu estou fazendo a Rin sofrer demais? e por favor, não odeiem a Kagura! ela é legal, não a odeieeem. xD 

**¹:** eu coloquei ali como se fosse igreja católica, ok? por que eu não sei bem as regras do budismo e tal. (:  
**²:** eu tenho um colarzinho que o pingente é uma nota musical, e foi dele que eu tirei a isnpiração pra fazer o colar da Rin.

obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente para: **manu higurashi, S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2, Emi Sakura, Kaoro Yumi, queenrj, Lenita Hino, gabi-chan s2, Cris, Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku, mi-chan, NatKetty, Belinha chan, Jú, Nike-chan, Lola Sama, Roberta22.**

**mini-enquete: 1º:**vocês querem _hentai_? **2º:** vocês querem que eu pare de colocar a letra das músicas e descreva só um pedacinho da Rin cantando? **3º: **vocês querem que eu mostre mais dos outros casais (Sang/Mir, Inu/Kag)? Dêm suas opiniões, por favor!

sem review, sem atualização!

beijos

May


	6. Capítulo Sexto

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha_ pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi_, hoje estou sem criatividade para piadinhas.

Música do Capítulo: **Everything I'm Not** das **The Vervonicas**.

bom, as pessoas falam que eu não coloco o nome das músicas nos capítulos, mas, eu coloco sim, tá? é só vocês lerem as notas que sempre tem os nomes. e pra falar a verdade, dessa vez foi realmente fácil achar uma música que combinasse com o capítulo.

enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

"Eu prefiro sangrar com cortes de amor do que viver sem cicatrizes."

* * *

Seria Nosso Amor um Pecado?

* * *

Rin sentiu dedos gelados e incertos lhe tirando a blusa, abriu os olhos e viu Kaede a sua frente, a governanta tentava a todo custo colocar seu pijama. A garota tentou se mexer, mas ela caiu de volta na superfície fofa que deveria ser sua cama, e gemeu por causa da dor de cabeça. 

- Fique quieta, Rin-chan, se não só vai piorar sua dor. – ela disse, suspirando

Ela acenou com a cabeça e observou que os olhos de Kaede estavam vermelhos, será que ela estava chorando?

- Kaede, o que... – ela começou com dificuldade – Quem... Como eu vim pra cá? – ela perguntou

- Inuyasha chegou em casa e te encontrou dormindo no corredor, ele te trouxe pra cá e me chamou para trocar sua roupa. – ela respondeu, puxando o jeans de Rin e o jogando no chão

A garota concordou com a cabeça e sentiu as mãos dela em seu pescoço, com um movimento rápido Rin segurou os pulsos de Kaede.

- Não tire o colar. – ela disse, e a governanta meneou a cabeça

Kaede passou a camisola pela cabeça de Rin e puxou o lençol para cobrir a garota, Rin olhou mais um pouco pra ela e virou de lado, abraçando o travesseiro e dormindo, finalmente.

- Pobre Rin-chan. – Kaede disse, deixando escapar uma lágrima de seus olhos

Pegou as roupas da garota, que estavam com cheiro de álcool e saiu do quarto rapidamente, encontrando Inuyasha do outro lado, de braços cruzados e um olhar de preocupação.

- Ela está bem, Kaede? – ele perguntou, aflito

- Sim, ela está, só tem que dormir. – ela sorriu e desceu as escadas

Inuyasha entrou no quarto da irmã e a observou dormir. Ele sabia que algo estava muito errado com ela, mas Rin andava estranha ultimamente, afastada de todos, menos de Sesshoumaru.

Ele meneou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, ela teria que explicar muitas coisas.

**xxx**

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente, e agradeceu a todos os Deuses por as janelas estarem fechadas. Ela rolou na cama e sentou em um movimento só, fazendo sua cabeça latejar violentamente e o mundo girar muito mais rápido que um carrossel. Praguejou até a última geração dos Deuses a quem antes agradeceu e tombou no colchão, colocando a mão na testa para tentar diminuir a dor.

A garota respirou fundo e levantou lentamente, de olhos fechados, e saltou da cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente e suspirou aliviada, caminhou até a suíte e se olhou no espelho, fazendo uma careta logo depois.

- Parece que eu levei uma surra... – murmurou

Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, olheiras marcavam a pele branca e os olhos estavam vermelhos, por causa da noite mal-dormida. Rin suspirou e retirou a roupa, ligando o chuveiro na água fria e entrando no box. A garota soltou um muxoxo sobre a temperatura e trancou a respiração quando a água entrou em contato com a sua pele.

Rin encostou a testa na parede, tentando lembrar do que fizera na noite passada. Ela lembrava de cantar, do jantar... De beber, de conversar com Jakotsu... De se agarrar com Sesshoumaru no corredor do restaurante... "_Ela é __**tudo**__ o que você não é._"

Rin suspirou pesadamente e se enrolou na toalha, saindo do banheiro. Ela notou que estava realmente quente dentro do quarto, e sorriu de leve, pegou um biquíni na primeira gaveta do roupeiro e vestiu rapidamente, colocando uma camiseta que era de Sesshoumaru e que batia no meio de suas coxas, colocou um short de jeans que era quase coberto pela camiseta e saiu do quarto.

Praguejou pela luz forte e desceu as escadas, silenciosamente, passou pela sala de estar e ouviu vozes vindo da sala de jantar. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, um dia ela teria que encarar a família de novo, certo?

Entrou na sala e viu que o almoço já estava posto, e seus pais e irmãos estavam conversando e rindo. Eles pararam o que estavam fazendo instantaneamente e olharam pra ela, que abaixou a cabeça, corando, e sentou no lugar de sempre.

- Bem, - começou Izayou – acho que nós temos muito o que conversar, mas não agora, durante a refeição. – ela sentenciou

- Concordo. – afirmou Inutaisho – Vamos comer e... depois falamos sobre _isso_.

Rin continuou com a cabeça baixa, por mais que sua dor de cabeça piorasse com isso, e viu que eles continuavam conversando as futilidades normalmente. Sesshoumaru olhava de soslaio para Rin de vez em quando, notando que a garota parecia extremamente abatida. A garota brincou um pouco com a comida e comeu muito pouco, afinal ela não confiava que seu estômago segurasse qualquer coisa.

Depois que todos terminaram a refeição as empregadas arrumaram a mesa e a família Takahashi rumou até a sala, Inutaisho e Izayou sentados lado a lado, Sesshoumaru em uma poltrona, Inuyasha atirado no sofá e Rin estava em pé, apoiada na batente da porta, observando eles.

- Antes de tudo, acho que a Rin deve pedir desculpa para o Sesshoumaru, por ter estragado a noite de noivado dele. – disse Izayou, e o clima no local ficou ainda mais pesado

- Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para pedir desculpas. – ela disse, irritada

- Tem certeza, mocinha? – disse a mãe, a olhando

- Se ele estragou a vida dele, a pedindo em noivado, a culpa não é minha! – ela quase gritou e recebeu um olhar irônico de Sesshoumaru, como se ele perguntasse "Tem certeza?"

- Ora, Rin, você ficou bêbada durante o jantar! – disse Izayou, ficando em pé

- E daí?! – ela disse, se desencostando e desafiando a mãe com os olhos – Eu trabalho em um barzinho e posso conseguir bebida se quiser! E além do mais, meu namorado é maior de idade, eu posso pedir pra ele comprar bebida pra mim!

- Mas você não tinha o direito de estragar a noite do seu irmão! – ela retrucou

- Eu não estraguei nada! – disse exasperada, e sua nuca começou a latejar de dor – Vocês nem sentiram minha falta, já que estavam tão preocupados com os pais da Kagura! E eu não sei por que desse escândalo todo.

- Eu não acredito que tudo isso é por ciúmes do seu irmão, Rin! – disse Izayou

- Não é ciúmes! – bufou – Eu simplesmente não sei por que dessa conversa absurda. – cruzou os braços

- Não é absurda! – Izayou estreitou os olhos – Você anda muito rebelde, Rin, respondona, e mal-educada. E além do mais, você anda passando muito tempo fora de casa, nós só te vemos no jantar. Acho que essas suas companhias da tal banda estão te influenciando, e se for preciso, nós vamos te proibir de cantar.

Rin arregalou os olhos e se apoiou na parede mais próxima, sentindo sua dor de cabeça triplicando. A sensação de enjôo se tornando quase incontrolável e seus olhos marejarem. A garota abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido.

- Ora, mãe, dê um tempo pra Rin, ela é adolescente. – ele disse, friamente – E obviamente está fazendo isso pra chamar a atenção, como eu fiz quando tinha a idade dela, fumando e sumindo de casa durante dias**¹**. Como Inuyasha fez, virando essa criatura fechada, - Inuyasha estreitou os olhos pro irmão – e agora Rin está fazendo isso, de _cantar_ em um _barzinho_.

Izayou olhou demoradamente para o filho mais velho e suspirou, sentando ao lado do marido. Rin estava com os olhos arregalados, seu coração batia em um ritmo estranho, lágrimas escapavam pelos seus olhos e ela estava com uma vontade imensa de gritar.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela sussurrou, chamando a atenção dele pra si – EU TE ODEIO! – gritou e saiu correndo, em direção a cozinha

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na poltrona, respirando fundo. Inuyasha olhou atordoado por onde a irmã tinha ido e Izayou se encolheu nos braços do marido.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela. – a mulher disse – Ela era tão doce. – soluçou

- Ela só está em uma má fase, Iza, não se preocupe. – Inutaisho disse, a abraçando mais forte e suspirando – Não se esqueça que com Sesshoumaru foi pior. – ele disse e Izayou riu de leve

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e olhou para os pais, rodando os olhos logo depois.

- Acho que com o Inuyasha foi pior. – ele disse e eles riram – Por que ele não teve cura.

- Que engraçado, maninho. – disse Inuyasha, sorrindo de leve – Mas é verdade, mãe, daqui a pouco ela se acalma mais.

Izayou sorriu e abriu os braços, fazendo Inuyasha rodar os olhos e sentar ao lado da mão, a abraçando. Sesshoumaru levantou rapidamente, e suspirou, ele não gostava muito de contato humano, mesmo que fosse com sua mãe, por isso ele tratou de sair logo da sala.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – ele avisou, e recebeu um olhar carinhoso de Izayou

Sesshoumaru caminhou até a cozinha, e viu que as empregadas estavam trabalhando normalmente, sendo conduzidas por Kaede. A velha olhou pra ele e sorriu.

- Sim? – disse, se aproximando

- Pra onde que ela foi? – ele perguntou, ignorando os olhares das outras mulheres

- Pro jardim. – ela respondeu, ficando séria – E Sesshoumaru, ela estava chorando, seja delicado, tá? – sorriu de leve e ele concordou com a cabeça

Sesshoumaru passou pela porta que dava para o jardim dos fundos e vasculhou o lugar com os olhos, encontrando Rin deitada naquelas cadeiras de tomar sol, perto da piscina. Um guarda-sol protegia a pele dela da luz, enquanto Rin dormia, ou pelo menos fingia dormir.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a irmã, olhando ao redor e vendo que o jardim parecia com mais árvores do que quando ele olhara pela última vez, mas, Sesshoumaru sabia que andava muito tempo longe de casa, e que era bem capaz de sua mãe ter plantado mais. Parou ao lado dela, observando o cabelo espalhado pela cadeira e o rosto virado para o lado, e obviamente, o pingente brilhando, meio escondido pela gola da camiseta.

- Rin. – ele chamou, sentando na cadeira, e ela abriu os olhos, o encarando

- Não fale comigo. – ela disse, a voz falha e os olhos marejando – Eu não quero te ver, Sesshoumaru.

- Não seja teimosa. – ele disse friamente e Rin sentou, fazendo os cabelos caírem por seus ombros – Era falar aquilo ou você ouviria um sermão ainda maior da Izayou.

- Mas eu não estou querendo chamar a atenção! – ela disse, exasperada – Eu gosto de cantar! E sobre ter ficado bêbada, eu estava...

- Afogando as mágoas. – ele terminou, e Rin olhou diretamente nos olhos dele

Eles ficaram se olhando durante um tempo, e foram se aproximando gradativamente, o nariz de Rin encostou-se ao do irmão, e ela realmente achou que eles iam se beijar, mas qualquer um poderia aparecer ali. Sesshoumaru a abraçou, fazendo Rin apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Rin, eu acho que vou me mudar. – ele disse e a garota apertou os braços ao redor dele

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, com a voz embargada

- Pra gente poder... – ele começou – _você sabe..._ sem correr o risco de alguém aparecer. – respondeu, beijando de leve o pescoço dela

Rin apenas suspirou e ficou parada, com o olhar perdido. Essa situação não podia continuar.

- Se você for, a gente não vai mais se ver. – ela disse, e Sesshoumaru a empurrou de leve, a olhando surpreso

- Por que não? – perguntou, olhando rapidamente para a porta da cozinha

- Você vai casar, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, irritada – Você espera o que? Que Kagura me adote e nós três vivamos como uma família normal, na qual o irmão tem um caso com a irmã em baixo do mesmo teto que a esposa?!

- Por mim, Rin, isso acaba aqui. – ele disse, ficando em pé e a garota arregalou os olhos, segurando o pulso dele

- Não, mas... – as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente – o que nós vamos fazer? – sussurrou – Você sabe que não tem como dar certo...

- Você espera um final feliz, mas isso não é um conto de fadas, Rin. – ele disse, se desvencilhando

Sesshoumaru se virou e entrou em casa, deixando Rin sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ela suspirou e retirou a roupa, se aproximando da piscina. Ela olhou para a água cristalina e se jogou, sentindo aliviar o calor, sem notar que estava sendo observada atentamente pelo irmão mais velho da sacada do quarto dele. E que ele se perguntava, quando que isso se tornou tão doentio.

Por que esse romance entre eles não poderia ser classificado como _normal_, e por mais que Sesshoumaru quisesse negar, ele sabia que estava impossível viver sem os beijos dela, sem os sorrisos delas... sem aquelas gargalhadas que apenas Rin sabia dar. Ele suspirou e continuou observando o corpo da irmã se movimentar embaixo d'água. Sesshoumaru sorriu de leve pro nada, vendo a mancha preta que eram os cabelos dela boiando na água, e suspirou, Rin tinha se tornado uma linda mulher, e isso não ajudava em nada, ele não conseguia se controlar mais.

**xxx**

Rin estava deitada na beirada da piscina, com metade das pernas na água, olhando pro céu azul, já se passavam das quatro da tarde e ela estava murchando dentro da água, mas o calor não dava trégua, por isso ela continuava ali, tentando decifrar o porquê de o céu ser azul.

- Rin-chan! – disse uma voz estridente e a garota se sobressaltou, olhando pro lado e vendo Kaede caminhar com passos rápidos até ela, com uma toalha nas mãos – Não deite nesse chão gelado, menina, vai ficar doente!

Rin riu e sentou na laje, enquanto Kaede colocava a toalha no chão e a garota voltava a deitar. As duas ficaram se olhando por um tempo, olhos nos olhos, sorrindo cúmplices, até que Rin notou uma coisa estranha, os olhos da governanta eram surpreendentemente parecidos com os seus. Não que olhos castanhos fossem algo muito diferente, mas...

- Você está bem agora, querida? – ela perguntou, sentando em uma cadeira perto de Rin

- Ah, claro. – respondeu, desviando o olhar e balançando os pés na água

- Rin. – ela chamou e a garota voltou a olha-la – O que você tem? Por que não conta pra mim, huh? – sorriu de leve – Quando você era pequena me contava tudo.

- _Kaede_. – repreendeu, fazendo biquinho e a governanta riu – Certas coisas é melhor você não saber. – forçou um sorriso, que só confirmou a Kaede que Rin estava realmente triste

- Eu vou estar na cozinha se você quiser algo, tá? – sorriu e Rin afirmou com a cabeça

A garota mergulhou mais uma vez, e resolveu voltar pra dentro de casa. Ela se enrolou na toalha e pegou a roupa que estava antes, entrando na cozinha e as deixando no sexto de roupas sujas. Ela passou rapidamente pelos cômodos, tentando não deixar um rastro de água.

Rin chegou à sala de estar e parou, olhou para o corredor da biblioteca e mordeu o lábio inferior. Suspirou pesadamente e foi em direção ao lugar, onde com certeza encontraria o pai trabalhando. A garota bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre" baixo.

- Oi? – ela perguntou, abrindo a porta e vendo Inutaisho sentado no sofá, lendo um relatório

- Ao que devo o prazer da visita da minha princesinha? – ele perguntou largando o papel na mesinha, e sorrindo de leve, enquanto Rin ria com vontade e entrava, fechando a porta logo depois

- Eu só tava com saudade de ficar contigo, papai. – sorriu de leve e se aproximou dele

- Ora, então venha cá. – ele estendeu os braços e a garota sorriu ainda mais, sentando no colo do pai

Inutaisho apertou mais a toalha ao redor da filha, enquanto ela acomodava sua cabeça no ombro dele. Os dois ficaram abraçados durante alguns minutos, e Rin lembrava muito bem de quando eles faziam isso quando ela tinha 5 ou 6 anos de idade.

- Pai, eu... – ela começou, incerta – Eu... Oh, esqueça. – suspirou

- Fala, pequena. – ele encorajou, olhando pra ela

- Eu sou adotada? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio e Inutaisho arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, começando a rir logo depois – Não ria! – ela disse indignada

- Desculpe, querida, mas, essa pergunta é simplesmente sem pé nem cabeça. – ele disse, sorrindo

- Não pra mim. – desviou o olhar

Inutaisho observou atentamente a filha e meneou a cabeça, a empurrando de leve, fazendo Rin sentar no sofá, enquanto ele se levantava e caminhava até a mesa que estava perto da janela. A garota observou ele pegar três porta-retratos, olhar pra ela e sorrir logo depois.

- Bom, eu espero que isso responda a sua pergunta. – ele disse, e sentou ao lado dela

Inutaisho entregou a Rin um porta-retrato. Izayou estava sentada em uma cadeira, no jardim, com o enorme barrigão a mostra, Sesshoumaru estava de um lado, com aquela cara de superioridade, mas mesmo assim um sorrisinho brincava nos lábios dele. Do outro lado da mãe estava Inuyasha, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com os braços cruzados. E Inutaisho, com o sorriso mais divertido que Rin já vira na vida.

- Eu nunca achei uma foto em que o Inyasha e o Sesshoumaru sorrissem ao mesmo tempo. – ela disse, e olhou pro pai

- Quando eles eram menores eram mais próximos. – ele deu de ombros e entregou o outro porta-retrato

Rin sorriu bobamente a olhar a foto. Sesshoumaru estava segurando um bebezinho no colo, e Inuyasha estava logo ao lado dele, debruçado sobre o irmão, tentando ver melhor o que deveria ser ela. Ambos os irmãos Takahashi olhavam atentamente para embrulho rosa, e provavelmente a foto fora tirada de surpresa.

- Essa é uma das minhas favoritas. – ele disse e entregou o último porta-retrato

Um Sesshoumaru de quinze anos de idade estava segurando Rin, que na época tinha cinco anos, os dois sorriam pra câmera. Eles estavam na cozinha de casa, e pela bagunça sobre o balcão, eles deveriam estar tentando fazer um bolo de chocolate. A bochecha da menina estava suja de chocolate e o cabelo de Sesshoumaru estava desgrenhado, mas Rin tinha que admitir, era a foto mais _linda_ que ela já tinha visto.

- Pai, você tem uma cópia dessa? – ela perguntou, com os olhos ainda grudados na foto

- Devo ter. – ele respondeu – Eu lembro que sua mãe fez cópia de todas, por que o Inuyasha tinha mania de recortar as coisas. – riu de leve

Rin olhou pra ele e sorriu, se jogando nos braços dele e abraçando o pai com carinho, não segurando as lágrimas. Por mais cruel que fosse, Rin realmente gostaria que fosse adotada. Ela amava sua família, mas... também amava demais Sesshoumaru e essa era a última esperança que ela tinha de conseguir ficar com ele.

- Eu consigo essa foto pra você, querida. – ele disse e ela concordou com a cabeça

A garota suspirou pesadamente, quando ouviu o barulho de algo batendo contra o vidro. Ela se afastou um pouco do pai e olhou pela janela, apenas pra ver que começava a chover lá fora. Rin sorriu e ficou em pé rapidamente.

- Quer tomar banho de chuva comigo, pai? – perguntou, sorrindo

- Não, obrigado, eu gostaria de me manter seco no momento. – ele respondeu rindo

Rin saiu correndo de volta para a cozinha, onde encontrou Kaede sentada lendo, a governanta olhou para a garota e depois para a porta, vendo o motivo óbvio dela estar de volta, e ainda molhada.

- Já estou até vendo esse seu resfriado. – ela disse, enquanto Rin entregava a toalha pra ela

- Ora, Kaede, venha comigo então. – ela disse, sorrindo

- Nem pensar, estou velha demais pra isso. – ela disse, rindo e meneando a cabeça

- Eu vou com você, Rin-chan.

Rin se virou e viu Inuyasha entrando na cozinha, sorrindo e retirando o tênis. Ele tirou a camiseta e pegou a mão da irmã, saindo da casa e sentindo as gotas de chuva na pele. Os dois se entreolharam, com um olhar maroto, sorriram cúmplices e correram em direção à piscina, se jogando nela, jorrando água para todo lado. Os irmãos emergiam, rindo.

- Eu estava com saudade de fazer isso. – ele disse, nadando até a beirada e deitando no chão

- Eu também.

Rin deitou ao lado do irmão, e eles ficaram quietos, olhando para o céu levemente acinzentado, sentindo a chuva bater em seus corpos.

- Eu não sabia que o Sesshoumaru fumava. – ela disse e Inuyasha suspirou

- Você era pequena demais pra lembrar. – virou o rosto para olha-lá – Mas ele ainda fuma.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos, virando o rosto pra ele – Não, ele não fuma, eu sei que...

- Ele fuma sim, Rin. – suspirou – Admito que é MUITO menos do que ele fumava antes, mas, as vezes eu sinto o cheiro de cigarro nele.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – sussurrou, pasma – E aquela história de sumir de casa? É verdade também?

- É. – deu de ombros – Eu lembro que ele sumia durante dias, saía na sexta e só voltava na segunda de manhã. E o desgraçado ainda conseguia ótimas notas no colégio. – resmungou

Rin estava atordoada, será que ela sabia tão pouco assim de Sesshoumaru? A garota sentiu seus pés sendo puxados e levantou a cabeça, vendo que Inuyasha estava dentro d'água.

- Hei! – ela disse, rindo – Me soltaaa!

- Vamos, Rin, não seja chata.

A garota caiu dentro da piscina, e todos os problemas se esvaíram da sua mente quando ela e Inuyasha começaram a brincar de guerrinha de água.

- Eles são piores que crianças. – disse Sesshoumaru, encostado na porta da cozinha, olhando os irmãos se movendo na chuva

- E você não quer ir lá brincar com eles? – perguntou Kaede, sem levantar os olhos da leitura

- Nem pensar. – ele respondeu, dando as costas e sumindo pelo corredor

A governanta meneou a cabeça.

**xxx**

Rin estava rabiscando na última página do caderno, enquanto a professora de Literatura falava sobre qualquer baboseira. A garota suspirou e olhou para o lado, vendo que Bankotsu estava concentrado na aula. Olhou para o outro lado e rodou os olhos, Kagome e Sango _também_ estavam concentradas na aula. Será que só ela achava aquilo tudo monótono por mais que ela gostasse de ler?

A garota cruzou os braços e se acomodou melhor na cadeira, enquanto olhava pela janela distraidamente. Era uma linda quarta-feira e ela não falava com Sesshoumaru a cinco dias, e dessa vez era muito pior que as outras. Por que eles nem se olhavam, e quando um entrava no cômodo, o outro saía.

- Rin! – gritou Sango e a garota se sobressaltou

- Eu não quero morrer antes dos vinte! – ela disse, com uma mão no peito, e os olhos arregalados

- Você está ficando surda, menina. – disse a amiga, enquanto Kagome e Bankostu riam

- É que você grita tanto comigo, Sango-chan, que minha audição já não é mais a mesma. – mostrou a língua

- Certo, certo. – cortou Bankostu – Vamos logo? – se levantou

- Pra onde? – perguntou Rin, levantando atrás dos amigos

- Pro intervalo, Rin! – disse Sango, estressada

- Oh, certo. – resmungou

Bankotsu segurou Rin pela cintura enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor, Sango e Kagome iam mais a frente, conversando e rindo. Duas garotas que faziam parte do Grêmio Estudantil começaram a se aproximar de Bankotsu, com aqueles sorrisinhos nos lábios, meio que dizendo "eu sou gostosa e eu vou te conquistar". Rin estreitou os olhos e parou de caminhar, o namorado olhou pra ele, e a garota o enlaçou pelo pescoço, beijando Bankotsu com paixão. Ela reparou que o namorado ficou um pouco chocado, mas logo começou a corresponder o beijo, e apertar o corpo de Rin contra o dele.

- Dá licença. – disse uma delas

Rin se afastou dele demoradamente, notando o sorriso bobo de Bankotsu, ela olhou pro lado e praguejou baixinho, aquelas garotas eram as mesmas que tinham visto Rin beijar Sesshoumaru logo no início do ano.

- Sim? – disse Rin, com a voz arrastada

- A gente precisa resolver algumas coisas, Bankotsu. – disse a loira, ignorando Rin

A garota estava pronta pra partir pra briga quando sentiu alguém a puxando pelo braço, virou o rosto e viu Sango e Kagome, a arrastando em direção a saída.

- Depois a gente se fala, Rin-chan. – disse Bankotsu, enquanto era rodeada pelas garotas e ia na direção oposta

Rin se soltou das amigas e caminhou batendo pé até um dos bancos, sentando e cruzando os braços, emburrada.

- O que diabos foi aquilo, Rin? – perguntou Kagome

- Você ia bater nelas ou o que, hein? – retrucou Sango, enquanto cada uma sentando de um lado de Rin

- Ora, vocês viram _como_ elas estavam olhando pro Bankotsu? – disse irritada

- Não sei por que você está tão irritada, nem gosta dele. – disse Sango, dando de ombros

Rin arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair um pouco, será que estava tão na cara assim?

- Você achava mesmo que nós não tínhamos reparado? – perguntou Kagome, meneando a cabeça – Ora, Rin, nós nos conhecemos há quanto tempo?

- Eu gosto do Bankotsu, é óbvio que eu gosto dele, se não por que eu estaria namorando? – retrucou, tentando emendar a mentira

- Bom, isso é uma coisa que eu e Kagome ainda não descobrimos. – deu de ombros – Mas você anda diferente, Rin.

- Eu não ando diferente. – disse, rodando os olhos

- Claro que sim! – disse Sango, começando a ficar irritada – Nós quase não nos falamos mais, só no colégio, você nos trocou por aqueles caras da banda. – bufou – Escuta, a gente sabe que cantar é importante pra você, Rin, mas e a nossa amizade? Quando não está com eles, está com Sesshoumaru!

- Eu nem consegui te contar que eu e Inuyasha estamos namorando! – falou Kagome, e Rin sorriu de leve

- Ele me falou. – suspirou – Que no jantar de noivado de Sesshoumaru vocês se acertaram. – olhou pra amiga – Cunhadinhaaa! – Kagome riu e elas se abraçaram

- Oh, certo, eu também quero um abraço! – disse Sango, rindo

Kagome e Rin se jogaram sobre amiga, dando um abraço de urso. Elas se separaram rindo ainda, Rin sentia falta das amigas, e ela tinha que admitir que elas estavam afastadas, mas logo que Sesshoumaru começou a dar mais atenção a Rin, ela não conseguia negar. Ela o amava demais pra desperdiçar as horas que o irmão lhe dava, mas... quase que perdia as suas amigas de infância.

- Espero que vocês possam me perdoar. – Rin disse, sorrindo de leve

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – disse Sango, sorrindo pra ela logo depois – Não tem o que perdoar, Rin-chan, apenas tente dividir melhor o seu tempo...

- E deixe um horário reservado para as amigas na sua agenda! – disse Kagome e Rin gargalhou

- Eu vou deixar... – suspirou – É que andam acontecendo tantas coisas que... Eu estou perdida.

- E por que você não veio logo falar com a gente, Rin? – Sango passou um braço nos ombros da amiga

Rin fechou os olhos ao sentir as lágrimas chegarem, suspirou e recostou a cabeça no ombro da amiga. Ela não podia chorar, _não mais_. Ela tinha prometido a si mesmo que não choraria, mas... Quando se tem o peso do mundo nas costas é sempre difícil segurar as lágrimas.

- Vamos, Rin, quantas vezes eu e a Sango já não desabafamos com você, hãm? – sorriu – Nós nos conhecemos a 10 anos, e acho que nunca decepcionamos uma as outras.

- Eu sei é que... – ela abriu os olhos – Eu não posso contar, sabe? Eu contaria se o problema envolvesse só a mim, mas... Tem mais alguém. – Rin disse, Kagome e Sango se entreolharam, e suspiram pesadamente, olhando pra Rin logo depois.

- É por causa desse _alguém_ que você está namorando o Bankotsu? – perguntou Kagome, arqueando as sobrancelhas

- É. – abaixou os olhos – Eu pedi pro Bankotsu me ajudar a esquecê-lo, mas não 'tá dando certo.

- O Bankotsu _sabe_ que você gosta de outra pessoa? – perguntou Sango, abismada e Rin afirmou com a cabeça

- Se o problema fosse apenas _gostar_, Sango, eu já teria o esquecido faz tempo... Não seria difícil me apaixonar pelo Bankotsu, ele é tão... _apaixonante_! – riu de leve – O grande problema é que eu o _amo_ e isso está me matando por dentro.

As três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas sentindo a presença uma da outra e como elas sentiram falta disso.

- Eu não entendo, Rin, por que você simplesmente não pode ficar com essa pessoa? – perguntou Kagome

Rin deu uma risada amarga. "_Oh, Kagome,_ _você realmente não quer saber por que."_ Ela pensou com raiva, não da amiga, não de Sesshoumaru, apenas da maldita _sorte_ que ela teve de nascer na mesma família que o grande amor de sua vida.

- Bom, digamos que ele é comprometido. – ela respondeu, e não deixava de ser verdade

- Nós não podemos saber quem é? – perguntou Sango

- De jeito nenhum! – Rin disse, ficando em pé e as olhando – Escutem, eu realmente me sinto melhor de saber que nós estamos bem agora, mas eu não posso falar mais nada, ok? Ele é maior de idade, e pode até ser preso se alguém souber que... – ela se calou ao ver as amigas arregalarem os olhos

- Se alguém souber _o que_, Rin? – perguntou Kagome, preocupada – Não me diga que vocês...

- NÃO! – disse, arregalando os olhos – Mas é que é realmente _impossível_ acontecer algo entre nós e ele pode arranjar problemas por minha causa.

- Nada é impossível, Rin. – disse Sango – Se você nos falar que é, quem sabe...

- Sango... – suspirou pesadamente – _é impossível_.

As três ficaram olhando uma pra outra. Rin sentou entre as duas amigas novamente e elas ficaram observando os outros adolescentes conversando pelo pátio do colégio.

Rin lembrava que quando ela entrou na primeira série, pediram pra ela fazer algum tipo de teste e ela pulou para a terceira séria, e logo no início ela ficou completamente deslocada, se sentindo um bebezão no meio daquelas outras crianças, mas logo Kagome e Sango vieram conversar com ela e desde aquele dia elas nunca mais se separaram. E por isso, que agora Rin é a única da turma que ainda não completou a maioridade.

- Sabe, as férias estão perto, pra onde nós vamos dessa vez? – perguntou Sango, tentando amenizar os ânimos

- Dessa vez nós vamos para a minha casa na praia. – disse Rin, sem tirar os olhos das outras pessoas – Da última vez foi na da Kagome.

- Sem problemas por mim. – disse Kagome, dando de ombros

- Só vai ser difícil convencer meus pais. – suspirou Sango e as outras duas olharam pra ela

- Por quê? – perguntou Kagome

- Eles não gostam do Miroku. – suspirou – E com certeza ele vai. – ela olhou pra Rin que concordou com a cabeça – Da última vez foi difícil explicar pra eles que ele apareceu por _coincidência_ na mesma praia que nós.

- Ora, Sango, é só você explicar pra eles que não tem por que eles ficarem preocupados, se meus pais não estiverem lá, com certeza o Sesshoumaru vai estar, e além do mais não acontece nada de mais entre você e o Miroku e... – Rin parou de falar ao notar o rubor nas faces de amiga – _Sango_? – ela arregalou os olhos e percebeu que Kagome também estava chocada – _Sango_? Não me diga que...!

- Simplesmente aconteceu! – ela disse

Kagome e Rin olharam pra ela chocadas, logo depois as duas se entreolharam e deram gritinhos histéricos, ficando em pé e fazendo um pequeno escândalo. Sango afundou no banco e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, enquanto as outras duas começavam a rir e a empurraram pro centro do banco, cada uma sentando de um lado.

- _Você perdeu a virgindade com o Miroku_! – Rin sussurrou _alto_, fazendo Sango resmungar – O cara mais galinha que eu já conheci na _vida_!

- Certo, Rin, você não está ajudando. – ela disse, suspirando e tirando as mãos da frente do rosto

- Oh, desculpe. – ela corou e sorriu sem graça – Mas é que, você foi sempre tão... sei lá, não deixava o Miroku tomar liberdade, e agora...

- E agora nos conta que deixou ele...! – disse Kagome, ainda atordoada

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é que... – ela começou – Eu amo demais aquele safado. – sorriu divertida e olhou para as duas – Eu não me arrependi, _ainda_.

- E acho que nem vai se arrepender. – disse Rin, olhando pra ela e sorrindo – O Miroku meio que tomou jeito, Sango, ele te ama demais pra fazer uma burrada.

- Mas estamos falando do Miroku, Rin, quantas histórias nós já ouvimos do Inuyasha que ele jura amor eterno pra ter o que quer? – disse Sango e suspirou pesadamente

- Ele não faria isso com você, Sango. – disse Kagome – Dá pra ver nos olhos dele. – sorriu – E além do mais, eu sei de uma coisa que comprova que ele te ama. – Rin e Sango olharam pra ela curiosas

- Diz logo, Ka! – apressou Rin

- Eu não posso, o Inu pediu pra mim não contar. – ela sorriu ainda mais

- _Ka-go-me_! – Sango disse, ficando nervosa, o que apenas fez Kagome rir

- Acredite, Sango, quando você descobrir, vai ter uma surpresa e tanto, e vai me agradecer pelo suspense. – ela disse, empolgada

- Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar em mais nada agora! – Sango disse, angustiada – Por que eu fui arranjar um namorado tão complicado?!

- Pelo menos você pode ter quem você ama. – Rin disse, sorrindo triste e Sango olhou pra ela, mordendo o lábio inferior

- Me desculpe, Rin, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem. – desviou o olhar – Pelo menos eu tenho _ele_.

As outras duas olharam na mesma direção e viram Bankotsu caminhando até elas, sorrindo. Quando ele chegou mais perto, Rin se levantou e se jogou nos braços do namorado, que apenas a abraçou com carinho.

E ela se sentiu quase tão cafajeste quanto Sesshoumaru, por enganar alguém que a ama apenas para o próprio bem.

**xxx**

As três garotas estavam caminhando pelo corredor do shopping, Kagome insistira que elas tinham que fazer compras. Rin dizia que não precisava de mais _buginganga_ e Sango dizia praticamente o mesmo, que não era consumista o bastante para fazer compras com Kagome. Mas adianta alguma coisa? Óbvio que não.

- Nós temos que arranjar roupas _lindas_ pra amanhã. – Kagome dizia, entrando em uma loja qualquer

- Mas não tem nada de importante amanhã, Kagome. – resmungou Rin, enquanto era arrastada até a sessão de vestidos

- Nada que vocês saibam. – ela deu um sorrisinho misterioso – E além do mais você vai cantar amanhã, Rin, isso é importante.

- Não tente nos enrolar, Kagome. – disse Sango, que começava a se interessar pelas compras e olhava as roupas com a amiga, enquanto Rin ficava de braços cruzados, observando as duas

- Mas é muita coincidência, _Rin-chan_. – disse uma voz divertida

As garotas se viraram, Rin sorriu e correu em direção a Jakotsu, abraçando o barman. Sango e Kagome olharam boquiabertas para eles, como que Rin conhecia um homem lindo como aquele e não as apresentava?

- Jakotsu! – Rin disse, sorrindo, e se afastando dele – Eu ia te ligar, mas digamos que eu fiquei meio _impossibilitada_.

- Eu entendo, querida, eu entendo. – sorriu – Mas agora que você está aqui _tem_ que tomar um café comigo, e _não_ aceito não como resposta. – ele disse, sério e Rin sorriu ainda mais

- Claro. – ela olhou pra trás e rodou os olhos ao ver as duas amigas encarando Jakotsu – Kagome, Sango, esse é o Jakotsu, um... amigo meu.

Jakotsu cumprimentou as duas com beijinhos na bochecha, fazendo as duas corarem e Rin soltar uma risadinha marota.

- Enfim, meninas, eu vou estar logo ali na frente, tá?

As duas ficaram pra trás quando Rin saiu com Jakotsu da loja, eles sentaram em uma mesinha que tinha ali perto e pediram dois cappuccinos. O moreno olhou demoradamente pra Rin, que corou de leve.

- Jakotsu, sobre aquilo que você viu no restaurante, eu... – ela começou, nervosa

- Não precisa me explica nada, Rin, você deve ter um motivo pra fazer aquilo. – ele disse, sorrindo de leve

A garota olhou pra ele e sorriu, Jakotsu era o único que sabia que ela e Sesshoumaru tinham _algo_ a mais, e ele parecia não se importar nem um pouco com isso.

- Mas me diga, você não parecia nada alegre fazendo compras, e eu devo dizer que não existe nada mais divertido que isso! – ele disse indignado, enquanto a garçonete deixava os cafés sobre a mesa

- É. – riu – Eu até gosto de fazer compras, mas não ando no espírito. – deu de ombros – E eu vou cantar amanhã, preciso de uma roupa legal e...

- Espera aí! – ele disse, depois de tomar um gole do café – Você _canta_? – ele perguntou, sorrindo fascinado

- Oh, eu não te contei sobre isso, né? – sorriu – Sim, eu canto.

- Bem que eu reparei que a sua voz era diferente. – ele disse, dando um tapa na testa

- Como assim diferente? – franziu o cenho – Já me disseram que ela era um tanto aguda, mas...

- Não, querida, eu digo que a primeira vez que você falou comigo ela parecia extremamente... _melodiosa_. – sorriu divertido

- Oh, obrigada. – riu

Eles passaram mais algum tempo conversando, afinal, Kagome e Sango ainda não tinham ido procurá-los. Rin disse a Jakotsu onde que ela cantaria e ele confirmou que iria. A garota ficou pensando por alguns minutos por que eles tinham essa afinidade tão grande logo de cara, talvez fosse por que ambos tinham sofrido, ou talvez por que eles tinham personalidades parecidas...

Jakotsu se despediu dela, dizendo que tinha que ir e Rin voltou em direção a loja onde as amigas estavam antes. Ela não pode deixar de rodar os olhos ao notar que Sango e Kagome a recém estavam saindo do lugar, com um número considerável de sacolas.

- Rin-chan! – disse Kagome – Eu comprei um vestido _lin-do_ pra você usar amanhã! – as duas rodearam Rin e começaram a caminhar novamente

- Acho que fiquei com medo agora. – ela disse, sorrindo

**xxx**

Rin estava perto do palco, com Bankotsu a abraçando por trás, os dois se movimentavam lentamente no ritmo da música que o DJ tocava. Ainda faltava uma hora para o show, mas Kira a avisara que o dono do barzinho queria falar pessoalmente com ela, e a garota estava um pouco nervosa, afinal, ela só falara com o gerente do local, não com o dono.

- Rin Takahashi? – disse alguém atrás deles, fazendo Rin e Bankotsu se virarem

Um homem alto e de cabelos e olhos pretos, aparentando 35 anos no máximo, estava os observava com curiosidade.

- Sim, sou eu. – ela disse sorrindo de leve

- Naraku, o dono _disso aqui_. – sorriu divertido e eles apertaram as mãos

- Ah, prazer em finalmente conhece-lo. – sorriu – Esse aqui é o Bankotsu, meu namorado. – eles apertaram as mãos cordialmente também

- Bom, eu só vim aqui para conhecer quem está fazendo o meu bar ficar lotado todas as sextas. – Rin corou enquanto Naraku fazia uma pequena reverencia

- Ora, eu que deveria agradecer. – disse sem graça – Ainda mais pelo salário, oh, sim, eu deveria agradecer pelo salário. – eles riram

- Agora eu tenho que ir, boa apresentação. – ele disse e sumiu na multidão

Rin suspirou, esse tal de Naraku parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

- Me diga quem escolheu esse vestido, Rin. – Bankotsu disse, fingindo estar irritado, fazendo a namorada rir – Ele é muito curto!

- Bom, reclame diretamente com a Kagome. Eu apenas estou dentro dele! – ela disse, sorrindo marota

Bankotsu deu uma olhada no vestido preto que a namorada usava, ele era frente única e um tanto decotado, batia na metade das coxas dela, grudado ao corpo, mostrando as belas curvas da garota. Óbvio que ele gostava de ver Rin bonita, mas não usando coisas tão... _provocativas_, por que era quase impossível suportar ver outros homens a olhando _daquela_ maneira.

Rin viu que Kira estava sinalizando pra ela subir no palco, a garota deu um beijo rápido no namorado e correu em direção ao local, praguejando mentalmente por ter escolhido aquele scapin. Ela subiu no palco e sussurrou para Sano colocar um banco perto do microfone, enquanto ela ligava o violão elétrico. Ela se acomodou e arrumou o microfone na sua altura.

- Bom, hoje, eu vou tocar também. – sorriu para a multidão que assoviou – Aproveitem!

Sentou no banco e bateu o pé três vezes no chão, começou a dedilhar o violão e logo os outros três garotos estavam acompanhando.

Oh, no, don't go changin'  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were somethin' different  
That when it all just feel apart.

**('Oh, não, não vá mudar'  
É o que você me disse no início  
Pensei que você fosse diferente  
Quando tudo ficou separado)**

Ela vasculhou o lugar com os olhos, encontrando seu pequeno fã-clube de sempre, só que agora Kagome estava abraçada a Inuyasha. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, mas logo foi desfeito ao ver Sesshoumaru, meio escondido atrás deles, a observando.

Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up.

**(Como você é tão perfeito  
E eu não posso te medir  
Bem, eu não sou perfeita  
Apenas bagunço tudo)  
**

Abaixou os olhos para o violão e forçou as lágrimas a continuarem dentro de seus olhos, ela _não podia_ chorar agora, e a única forma que ela conhecia de fazer isso era fingir que estava empolgada. Levantou a cabeça, com a melhor expressão de satisfação no rosto e continuou cantando, por que dessa vez, Sesshoumaru com certeza sabia que essa música era pra ele.

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything, everything I'm not.

**(Eu estava me perdendo para outro alguém  
Mas agora eu vejo  
Eu não quero fingir, então esse é o fim, de você e eu  
Porque a garota que você quer  
Ela está nos despedaçando  
Porque ela é tudo  
Tudo o que eu não sou) **

Rin viu o irmão mais velho arregalar os olhos e apenas meneou a cabeça, continuando a cantar. Ela até que estava se acostumando a ficar sem ele, sem os beijos exigentes, sem os braços a abraçando com força...

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live there life.

**(Não é como se eu precisasse de alguém  
Me dizendo onde eu deveria ir a noite  
Não se preocupe, você encontrará alguém  
Alguém que diga como viver a vida lá)**

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do irmão, e pelos assovios que a platéia deu, ela deveria estar fazendo uma cara muito determinada, ou talvez até sexy.

'Cause you're so perfect  
And no one measures up  
You're all by yourself  
And all messed up.

**(Porque você é tão perfeito  
E ninguém pode medi-lo  
Você está sozinho  
E tudo se bagunçou)  
**

Ela sorriu de leve _"Oh, sim, Sesshy, você é tão perfeito que às vezes acho que é intocável, e que falta muito ainda pra mim te merecer."_ Rin ignorou o aperto no coração, _sim_, agora os dois estavam sozinhos, por mais que tivessem vários amigos _não era_ a mesma coisa, eles precisavam um do outro... mas isso era impossível.

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything, everything I'm not.

**(Eu estava me perdendo para outro alguém  
Mas agora eu vejo  
Eu não quero fingir, então esse é o fim, de você e eu  
Porque a garota que você quer  
Ela está nos despedaçando  
Porque ela é tudo  
Tudo o que eu não sou) **

Ela passou os olhos pela multidão novamente, e viu um par de olhos azuis a observando com carinho: Jakotsu! Rin sorriu ao ver o amigo ali, e seu sangue começou a correr mais rápido nas veias, ela queria se exibir pra mostrar ao amigo que sabia cantar _mesmo_.

Now wait a minute,  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't you get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'Cause this is my life.

**(Agora espere um minuto,  
Por sua causa  
Eu nunca soube de todas as coisas que tive  
Ei, não faça isso  
Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você essa noite  
Por que essa vida é minha.)**

Rin sorriu convencida ao ver o olhar surpreso de Jakotsu, e mandou beijinho no ar pra ele, que riu, enquanto a platéia parecia se animar mais.

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything I'm not.  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything, everything I'm not

**(Eu estava me perdendo para outro alguém  
Mas agora eu vejo  
Eu não quero fingir, então esse é o fim, de você e eu  
Porque a garota que você quer  
Ela está nos despedaçando  
Porque ela é tudo o que eu não sou  
Mas agora eu vejo  
Eu não quero fingir, então esse é o fim, de você e eu  
Porque a garota que você quer  
Ela está nos despedaçando  
Porque ela é tudo, tudo o que eu não sou)**

Rin parou de tocar o violão e o colocou sobre o banco, tirando o microfone da base, e ouvindo que os companheiros da banda estavam parando de tocar lentamente. Ela ficou bem na frente do palco, sorriu comovida para a platéia e _falou,_ calmamente, a última parte.

I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything, everything I'm not

**(Eu não quero fingir, então esse é o fim, de você e eu  
Porque a garota que você quer  
Ela está nos despedaçando  
Porque ela é tudo, tudo o que eu não sou**

A garota fez uma curta reverencia enquanto ouvia os aplausos e assovios. Rin desceu do palco rapidamente, passando as mãos sobre os olhos limpando as lágrimas.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção aos amigos, e quando chegou lá, eles sorriram pra ela e deram mais uma salva de palmas.

- Rin! – disse Kagome – Você estava esplendida, acho que foi sua melhor apresentação até a gora.

A garota ficou um tempo recebendo o cumprimento de todos os amigos, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ela se virou e deu de cara com um sorridente Jakotsu, que a abraçou. Rin o ouviu sussurrar um "_você tem talento, querida"_ em seu ouvido, e logo depois eles se separaram e ela apresentou o amigo a todos.

- Jakotsu?! – perguntou Bankotsu, surpreso

Jakotsu virou para o namorado de Rin e arregalou os olhos, ficando pálido na hora, apenas a garota estava prestando a atenção neles - os outros estavam conversando distraidamente - e ficou um tanto nervosa ao notar a irritação nos lhos do namorado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bankotsu? – perguntou o barman

- Ora, eu sou namorado da Rin! Eu que deveria perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui. – retrucou o outro e a garota ficou ainda mais confusa

- Vocês se conhecem? – ela perguntou

- Nós somos irmãos, Rin. – disse Jakotsu

Rin arregalou os olhos e olhou demoradamente pra cada uma deles, e percebeu abismada a semelhança deles e como os olhos eram indiscutivelmente idênticos.

- Bankotsu, você não me disse que tinha um irmão! – ela disse, tensa

- Você não pode culpá-lo, Rin, eu fui expulso de casa quando Bankotsu tinha 15 anos, meus pais devem ter o instruído para não falar nada a meu respeito. – disse Jakotsu, sorrindo tristemente

Rin ficou pálida e cambaleou, sendo amparada por Bankotsu, ela podia ver que os dois irmãos a olhavam preocupados. Os dois a levaram pra fora, rapidamente, sobre os olhares preocupados dos outros, Rin sentou na calçada, sem se importar que o vestido fosse curto e afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Como que... – ela começou, enquanto cada uma deles sentava de um lado dela – _Por quê_? Porque eles te tiraram de casa?

- Ora, por que eu sou gay. – Jakotsu disse, dando de ombros

- Mas eles são seus pais! – ela disse indignada, levantando a cabeça – Só por causa disso eles fizeram essa coisa horrível?

- Basicamente. – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar pra rua

- E você não fez nada, Bankotsu? – a garota perguntou, olhando irritada pro namorado

- Eu tentei convencer a minha mãe, mas ela também achava isso _anormal_. – ele disse, olhando pro irmão – Eu não podia fazer muita coisa, Rin.

A garota ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando, se os pais deles o tiraram de casa porque Jakotsu era gay, o que fariam com ela ao descobrirem que ela e Sesshoumaru tinham um _caso_? Passou um braço sobre os ombros de Bankotsu e o outro sobre os ombros do Jakotsu, suspirando.

- Espero que vocês voltem a se falar, se não eu paro de falar com os dois! – ela disse, exasperada

- O QUE?! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo

Rin se levantou, arrumando o vestido e passando os dedos nos cabelos, olhou demoradamente pra cada um deles e sorriu de leve.

- Vocês são irmãos, não podem parar de se falarem só por que os pais de vocês abominam a _preferência_ de Jakotsu. – suspirou – Eu estou lá dentro qualquer coisa.

A garota entrou novamente no lugar enquanto os dois irmãos se olhavam, Jakotsu sorriu e abraçou o irmão mais novo, percebendo como sentira falta dele.

- Desculpe, Jak, eu juro que eu tentei convence-los... – disse Bankotsu, apertando mais os braços ao redor do irmão

- Tudo bem. – sorriu – Mas depois nós temos que agradecer a Rin.

**xxx**

Rin encostou-se à parede do barzinho, atordoada, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável pelo barulho da música e das conversas das pessoas. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro enjoativo de cigarro. Quando ela sentiu duas mãos fortes lhe segurando a cintura, a fazendo abrir os olhos rapidamente e se deparar com Sesshoumaru a observando.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou

- Você se importa? – retrucou, o empurrando

Rin começou a caminhar em direção ao bar, mas quando passava pelo meio da pista de dança sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelos braços fortes do irmão mais velho, o rosto dele apoiado em seu ombro e a "obrigando" a se mexer com ele, no ritmo da música.

Sesshoumaru a virou, ficando cara a cara com a irmã mais nova, a segurando com firmeza pela cintura.

- Ora, vamos, você mesmo disse pra não fazermos mais isso! – ela disse, ao pé do ouvido dele

- Não lembro de ter falado sobre dançar. – ele respondeu, sorrindo malicioso

- Por favor, Sesshy, - disse, sentido seu coração se apertar e as lágrimas começarem a aparecer em seus olhos – isso está me _matando_ por dentro. – suspirou e apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele

- Imagine o que está fazendo comigo, então. – respondeu, acomodando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro de Rin

Os dois ficaram um tempo assim, dançando, apenas sentindo um a presença do outro. E por um momento Rin pensou que isso fosse suficiente, apenas sentir a respiração dele contra seu pescoço e como seus corpos encaixavam perfeitamente, por mais clichê que isso parecesse. E em como parecia certo seu coração estar batendo tão rápido com a proximidade de Sesshoumaru.

- Cadê a Kagura? – ela perguntou, sentindo o aperto na sua cintura aumentar, a obrigando a colocar um perna entre as do irmão

- Não pôde vir, teve que terminar um trabalho para a faculdade ou qualquer coisa do gênero. – ele respondeu, dando beijos leves no pescoço dela

Se perguntassem, Rin realmente não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, agarrada ao irmão.

**xxx**

Rin acordou resmungando, olhou para a janela e resmungou ainda mais, não era de manhã ainda, levantou da cama e ligou o abajur, mostrava 04:27 da manhã no relógio. Ela caminhou lentamente até a porta e desceu lentamente as escadas, quando ela acordava assim de madrugada não tinha remédio que a fazia pegar no sono novamente, talvez só uma boa caneca de café. Hábito que pegara de Sesshoumaru.

Ela chegou na sala de estar e ia em direção a cozinha, quando viu que vinha luz do corredor da biblioteca, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e mudou sua rota. Quando ela chegou no local que tinha prendido sua atenção notou que a porta estava entreaberta, olhou pela fresta e viu Sesshoumaru meio deitado no sofá, sentada no chão, com as costas apoiadas ao sofá estava Inuyasha e sentado na cadeira estava Miroku, que iria dormir na casa dos Takahashi por que ele e Inuyasha tinham que fazer um trabalho da faculdade.

A garota se ajoelhou, e se acomodou no chão, apoiando as costas na parede. Certo, certo! Ela sabia que era errado ouvir conversas atrás da porta, mas... beijar o irmão também era, e mesmo assim Rin não deixava de faze-lo!

- Vamos, Sesshoumaru. – disse Inuyasha – A gente sabe que você não gosta da Kagura.

- Que bom pra vocês. – ele retrucou, friamente

- Ah, e você não quer dizer de quem você gosta, hãm? – perguntou Miroku - Vamos, Sesshoumaru, nós nos conhecemos a quanto tempo? E você nunca se abre, uma vez na vida não faz mal!

Rin apurou mais os ouvidos, não era sempre que Sesshoumaru falava de seus sentimentos, bom, falando a verdade ele _nunca_ falava de seus sentimentos.

- Que eu não gosto da Kagura, é óbvio. – começou, e o coração de Rin começou a bater mais rápido

- E quem é a garota de quem você gosta? – perguntou Miroku, curioso

- Sem nomes. – ele disse, ríspido, e Rin pode ouvir Inuyasha bufar

- E como ela é? – perguntou o irmão do meio

- Ela é tudo o que... – ele começou, e Rin arregalou os olhos – Ela é tudo o que a Kagura não é. – suspirou – Ela é engraçada, é extrovertida, é carinhosa... É fofa, linda, desastrada ao ponto de ser graciosa, é... _perfeita_ pra mim. – ele disse e Rin pensou que seu coração fosse pular pela boca – Acho que nós nos damos tão bem por sermos opostos. – a garota segurou um soluço e deixou que as lágrimas escapassem, pelo menos agora que ninguém estava vendo

- E por que diabos você não está com ela ao invés da Kagura?! – disse Miroku, inconformado

- Não dá. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, vagamente

- Como que não dá?! – Rin sorriu de leve ao notar a surpresa na voz do irmão do meio – Sesshoumaru, eu _nunca_ ouvi você falar assim de ninguém! Tem que ter um jeito de...

- Não tem como, Inuyasha, ela é menor de idade e tem namorado, _não_ tem como. – Sesshoumaru disse, sem alterar seu tom de voz

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Rin chorava do lado de fora da sala. A garota poderia jurar que Sesshoumaru a achava infantil e boba mas, _"Ser perfeita pra ele?"_ Isso ela pensou que fosse _impossível, _e notou também que essa palavra descrevia perfeitamente seu relacionamente com Sesshoumaru: _impossível_.

- Menor de idade? – perguntou Miroku, e podia se notar que na voz dele tinha preocupação

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e suspirou pesadamente

Eles continuaram falando, mas Rin já não estava mais prestando atenção, ela apenas conseguiu captar as palavras "Sango", "casamento" e "feliz". A garota se levantou e rumou para a cozinha, tentando abafar os soluços que escapavam de seus lábios. Ela entrou no aposento e sentou em uma cadeira, ainda no escuro, afundou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar descontroladamente, Rin sabia que andava chorona ultimamente, mas era praticamente impossível não chorar nessa situação.

Ela ouviu a voz deles vinda das escadas e suspirou aliviada, eles iriam dormir e ela poderia ficar em paz ali. Passadas alguns minutos Rin se sobressaltou quando a luz da cozinha foi acesa, ela levantou a cabeça e se virou rapidamente, e para sua surpresa Sesshoumaru entrava na cozinha calmamente, quase a ignorando.

A garota ofegou e observou o irmão caminhar lentamente até a cafeteira e encher duas canecas. Ele caminhou até ela e largou uma caneca a sua frente, se sentando no lado oposto do balcão da cozinha, saboreando seu próprio café. Rin abaixou a cabeça e esfregou a mão sobre os olhos, tentando disfarçar que estava chorando e pegou a caneca, tomando um gole da bebida. A maioria das pessoas achava estranho que eles bebessem café para dormir, mas não era exatamente pra isso, eles bebiam café de madrugada, da mesma maneira como um chocólatra comia chocolate, e da mesma forma que muitos fumavam cigarros.

Depois de algum tempo ela levantou e largou a caneca dentro da pia, virando as costas, pronta pra sair da cozinha, mas bem quando ela estava na porta escuta a voz do irmão.

- Eu sei que você ouviu. – ele disse e Rin estancou – E só quero confirmar que tudo que eu disse é verdade, você _é_ perfeita pra mim.

Ela fechou os olhos e se apoiou no batente da porta, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, voltando pra dentro da cozinha, parou de frente para o irmão, que a observava atentamente, e o abraçou. Sesshoumaru sorriu de leve e a apertou mais em seus braços.

- Sesshoumaru, você disse que nós tínhamos que parar com isso. – ela sussurrou, com a voz embargada

- Eu sei, Rin, e nós temos mesmo. – respondeu, sentindo ela ficar tensa em seus braços – Mas eu não consigo. – a garota suspirou aliviada

- E o que você sugere então? – perguntou, se afastando um pouco dele, apenas pra conseguir olha-lo nos olhos

- Não é como se pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa. – ele disse e ela concordou com a cabeça – Eu vou me casar com a Kagura, Rin, isso é fato, e você está namorando aquele garoto, nós vamos continuar vivendo normalmente, mas de vez em quando...

- Você está dizendo que nós vamos continuar com eles, mas meio que... _namorando escondido_? – ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos

- Você tem outra idéia? – perguntou, apertando a cintura dela contra a sua

- Não... – ela sussurrou, quando eles se aproximavam gradativamente

Sesshoumaru girou o corpo, fazendo Rin ficar presa entre o balcão e seu corpo, enquanto os lábios se encostavam e as línguas brincavam. Bom, como dizia o ditado, _se não tem remédio, remediado está_. Sesshoumaru sabia que isso estava acabando com a felicidade de Rin, mas eles simplesmente não podiam ficar juntos, e muito menos separados... tudo parecia tão confuso. Rin gemeu baixinho quando o irmão desceu os beijos para seu pescoço, a fazendo apertar mais as mãos nas costas dele.

- Oh, meu Deus! – disse uma voz esganiçada

Os dois se separaram rapidamente, olharam pra trás, no corredor que dava para o quarto dos empregados, Kaede estava parada, com os olhos arregalados e a mão sobre o coração. Rin pensou que fosse desmaiar se não fosse o aperto das mãos de Sesshoumaru na sua cintura, até ele parecia apavorado por ter sido pego pela governanta. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, afinal, eles não podiam fazer Kaede se demitir, como a outra empregada.

- Kaede, nós podemos explicar... – começou Sesshoumaru

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Kaede! – Rin disse, desesperada

A velha fez um movimento de descaso com a mão, meneou a cabeça e caminhou até a geladeira, pegando uma garrafinha de água, olhou para os dois e suspirou.

- Vocês não precisam me explicar absolutamente nada. – ela disse, tentando forçar um sorriso – Eu só vim buscar água. – ela virou de costas e voltou pelo mesmo lugar de onde tinha vindo

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que olhava desconfiado para o corredor.

- Isso é muito estranho. – ele disse, olhando para a irmã – Eu pensei que ela fosse nos xingar ou amaldiçoar como a outra mulher fez. – disse e Rin concordou com cabeça

- Nós temos que falar com ela. – a garota suspirou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos – Isso está saindo do nosso controle... – sussurrou

- Eu sei, por isso que acho melhor eu sair de casa. – ele disse, acariciando as costas da irmã

- Não, Sesshy, por favor. – murmurou, levantando a cabeça e beijando o queixo dele

- É melhor nós irmos dormir, pequena. – ele disse, a puxando pela mão

Os dois subiram as escadas, Sesshoumaru deixou Rin na porta do quarto dela, com um beijo demorado. A garota observou o irmão entrar no seu quarto, para depois entrar no próprio. Ela suspirou e se jogou na cama, olhando atentamente para o teto, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar e a garota segurou com força os lençóis.

- Eu não quero chorar, eu não quero... – ela disse, trincando os dentes

Ficar com Sesshoumaru era tudo o que Rin queria, saber que ele estaria ali, mas... ao mesmo não era o que ela queria, por que ele se casaria com Kagura, por que ela estava presa a Bankotsu. Por um momento ela pensou que seus problemas estivessem resolvidos, mas agora, com mais "calma" Rin notou que eles estavam apenas começando.

* * *

**n/a:** bom, eu fui boazinha e não demorei tanto pra postar! e esse capítulo está maior, como um pedido de desculpas pelos erros de português que tinha no cap anterior. bom, eu resolvi colocar um pouco mais dos outros casais, afinal eles mal apareciam. e sobre o _hentai_, sim, vai ter. e eu vou deixar as letras também! vocês foram legais comigo, né? xD ah, vocês meio que reclamaram que o Sesshoumaru é frio e que ele parece não se importar com a situação, mas é que eu queria deixa-lo fiel ao Sesshoumaru da Rumiko Takahashi, por isso ele é assim, e não pretendo fazer ele mudar, ok? espero que vocês não parem de ler a fic por causa disso. 

**¹:** sim o Sesshoumaru foi rebelde! e siiim, ele fuma. ;x mas calma, cada coisa a seu tempo.

e mais uma coisa, eu queria responder TODAS as reviews de uma maneira maior, mas vocês não deixam e-mail. e eu não queria usar o espaço da fic, então rapidamente, a **Dóris Bennington**: obrigada por comentar, querida! eu realmente gostei. **Hinata-chan**: eu morri lendo sua review, tá? por acho que de todas você foi a que mais se "aprofundou", sei lá, eu AMEI, brigada! **MariInha**: huahuauha, gostei da teoria! mas não, eu não vou dar pistar se a Rin é ou não irmã deles. obrigada pela review! **Cycy**: bom, a democracia falou mais alto e vai ter hentai, mas vou dar o melhor de mim, ok? obrigada pela review, adorei! **Cris**: huahuahua, calmaa! tu nem sabe se eles não são irmãos mesmo, eu gosto de fazer os personagens sofrerem, então, cuidado! brigada pela review, adorei! **manu higurashi**: sim, eu reparei que eu estou complicando as coisas, quero ver pra descomplicar depois! obrigada por tudo, adorei a review! **Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**: aqui está o novo cap, brigada pela review! **Kaoro Yumi**: obrigada pela review, fofa! e eu coloquei o nome da música, tá? beijos. **Jhé**: brigada pela review! sim, aos poucos eu vou falar como eles ficaram juntos, mas não quero perder o foco no Sesshy e na Rin. beijos! **ryoko hitsugaya**: obrigados pelos elogios! bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. beijos! **Raissinha**: obrigada pela review, moça! **queenrj**: eu sei que o Sesshy tá meio frio, mas ele é assim, né? eu não queria mudara personalidade dele. espero que tenha gostado do cap, fofa! beijos **Lola Sama**: pode deixar que o hentai é do casal principal! obrigada pela review, beijos! **JÚ**: AMO suas reviews gigantescas! obrigada pelos elogios, e pela review, a gente conversa pelo orkut, tá? xD beijos, querida! **Vixinha**: eu sei, esse cap ficou triste também, mas calma, é por pouco tempo! obrigada pela reviw, beijos! **Pammy**: brigada pela review, e pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim! **Rin**:brigada por tudo! beijos. **roberta**: tu é gaúcha? huahua, por que eu reconheço o "sutaque" daqui! e obrigada pelos elogios e pela review, beijos! **Mi-chan**: brigada pela review e pelo elogio! beijos e obrigada a **Roberta22, NatKetty, Elantriel, Lenita Hino, Pryscilla-chan, Nike-chan, S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2, PYTA-CHAN, Mah Miyuki Okado, **a resposta da review vai direto pro e-mail de vocês.

obrigada realmente, vocês me ajudam muito deixando review, isso me faz muito bem, obrigada mesmo.

beijos

May


	7. Capítulo Sétimo

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _pertence a _Rumiko Takahashi._

**Música do Capítulo:** 'Hate That I Love You' cantando pela Rihanna com o Ne-Yo, eu pensei neles cantando _exatamente_ como na música, por isso seria legal se vocês ouvissem enquanto lem a parte do show. :D

* * *

"- Nem todos podem ser ricos - prosseguiu Peter - Nem todos podem ser fortes ou inteligentes. Nem todos podem ser bonitos. Mas todos podemos ser corajosos! Se dissermos a nós mesmo que somos capazes, se dissermos ao nosso coração: "Pare de pular!"; se nos comportarmos como heróis... todos podemos ser corajosos! Todos podemos olhar o Perigo de frente e ficar contentes por encontrá-lo, e sacar nossas espadas e dizer: 'Prepare-se, Perigo! Você não me assusta!' A coragem está a disposição de quem quiser, não se necessita de dinheiro para comprá-la. Não é preciso ir a escola aprender a ter coragem! A coragem é que é importante! Todo o resto se resolve quando se tem coragem!"

(Livro: Peter Pan Escarlate – Autora: Geraldine McCaughrean)

* * *

Seria o Nosso Amor um Pecado?

* * *

Rin estava sentada de lado, encarando a parede oposta da sala de aula, não é como se a parede fosse interessante, mas... Ficar ouvindo o blá blá blá de sempre da professora de Literatura também estava sendo insuportável. Kagome rabiscava na última folha do caderno e Sango estava com o celular em baixo da mesa, mandando mensagens para Mirkou. Bankotsu parecia ser o único que _tentava_ prestar atenção na aula. 

Rin suspirou mais uma vez e retirou um caderno de dentro da mochila, o apoiando nos joelhos e começando a escrever qualquer música, afinal, ela não perderia tanto tempo ser fazer nada.

Longa manhã.

**xxx**

- Certo, Sango, conte-nos TU-DO! – disse Kagome, enquanto as três caminhavam em direção a casa da própria

Rin que estava aérea até agora, olhou repentinamente para as duas, Sango sorria bobamente enquanto Kagome examinava um anel dourado do dedo anelar esquerdo da amiga. A mais nova franziu o cenho, confusa, e parou de caminhar, fazendo as outras duas fazerem o mesmo.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – ela perguntou, e as outras duas se entreolharam

- Bom, Rin-chan, é que quando você sumiu àquela hora no barzinho, o Miroku pediu a Sango em casamento. – disse Kagome, sorrindo

Rin arregalou os olhos e se virou para Sango, que levantou a mão e lhe mostrou o anel. A mais nova levou a mão a boca, e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Sango arregalou os olhos para a amiga.

- Riiin! – ela gritou, estendendo os braços para a amiga

- Sango! – ela disse, rindo bobamente, enquanto escapavam duas lágrimas de seus olhos – Meus parabéns!

As duas ficaram algum tempo abraçadas, e logo sentiram os braços de Kagome as rodeando. As três ficaram em silêncio absoluto, apenas ouvindo a respiração uma da outra. E Rin tinha que admitir, andava sendo uma amiga ausente, ela só se preocupava com os próprios problemas. Respirou fundo e se separou das amigas, olhando fundo nos olhos de Sango.

- Me desculpe por não estar lá com você. - sorriu de leve - Mas eu prometo estar presente no casamento. - as três riram

- Não se preocupe, Rin, eu sei que você não está passando por uma boa fase. - Sango sorriu - Mas seria bom se você conversasse sobre o que te aflige. - Kagome concordou com a cabeça

- Exatamente.- disse Kagome - Mas agora conte tudo, Sango!

As três recomeçaram a caminhada, lado a lado, enquanto Sango narrava à maneira fofa de como Miroku tinha ficado nervoso ao fazer o pedido.

**xxx**

Rin estava caminhando de volta pra casa, à casa de Kagome ficava um pouco longe da dela, mas mesmo assim ela queria um tempo sozinha para pensar. Já se passavam das cinco da tarde, e ela tinha certeza que quando chegasse em casa, receberia um sermão de sua mãe por ter demorado tanto na casa da amiga, já que ela falara que apenas iria almoçar lá.

Rin suspirou pesadamente e arrumou as alças da mochila sobre os ombros. Ela começou a olhar ao redor, prestando atenção nas casas que ladeavam a rua. A garota sorriu e parou de caminhar, ao notar uma figura conhecida em um jardim muito bem cuidado.

- Jakotsu? – perguntou, se aproximando da cerca, vendo a figura esbelta se virar rapidamente e parar de regar as rosas

- Riiin! – ele disse – O que você está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou, se aproximando e abrindo o portão para ela entrar

- Eu estava voltando da casa de uma amiga minha e te reconheci! – disse sorrindo, enquanto os dois se abraçavam

- Vamos, entre, entre. – ele disse, empurrando-a em direção a porta de entrada

Rin sorriu para a modesta casinha branca e não pode deixar de rir com a irônica contradição: a casa era branca, com jardim bem cuidado e com direito a cerquinha branca na frente, típico de uma perfeita família de classe média, o oposto de Jakotsu, que tinha uma vida agitada de barman, e que com certeza não era perfeito e muito menos modesto.

- Não repare na bagunça, morar sozinho me deixou extremamente desleixado! – ele disse, indignado

Rin olhou para a sala bem mobiliada e de extremo bom gosto, a divisão com a cozinha era um balcão de mármore, que lembrava vagamente o bar de um restaurante por causa das bebidas sobre uma bandeja. A garota sorriu e se acomodou no sofá.

- Que bagunça, Jak? – riu – Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Bom, é, talvez. – sorriu divertido, enquanto abria a geladeira e tirava uma garrafa de água, servindo para os dois – Então, de onde você veio mesmo? – perguntou, e Rin caminhou até o balcão, sentando em um banco que tinha de frente a ele e pegou seu copo

- Da casa da Kagome, aquela garota de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis que estava aquele dia no shopping comigo. – ela disse e Jakotsu concordou com a cabeça, lembrando quem era – Aquela minha outra amiga, Sango, foi pedida em casamento. – disse sorrindo, empolgada

- Oh, a-do-ro casamentos! – ele disse, enquanto Rin bebia água – Mas então, por que, apesar de você estar feliz por sua amiga, ainda falta um brilho nos seus olhos, Rin-chan? – perguntou, e sorriu de leve vendo como ela ficou desconcertada

- Como você consegue me conhecer tão bem? – perguntou, sorrindo tristemente e ele apenas deu de ombros, bebendo água - Bem, você sabe, aquele meu pequeno problema.

- Pequeno? Acho que o _diminutivo_ daquilo ainda seria 'gigantesco'. – ele disse e Rin riu da própria desgraça – E então, você já sabe o que fazer para concertar o _problema_? – se apoiou no balcão e afastou a franja de Rin dos olhos

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – abaixou os olhos – Eu pretendia me apaixonar pelo Bankotsu, mas não está fazendo muito efeito. – ela sorriu sem graça para Jakotsu

- Acredite, você se apaixonaria por ele se seu coração estivesse livre. – ele disse, sorrindo

- Eu sei disso. – suspirou

Os dois ficaram se encarando por mais alguns minutos. Jakotsu deu a volta no balcão e abraçou demoradamente a amiga, que o apertou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Rin estava desesperada, e parece que apenas Jakotsu conseguia notar isso.

- Você quer mesmo saber por que eu consigo sentir falta do brilho dos seus olhos, querida? – ele perguntou, segurando-a pela mão e caminhando até o sofá, sentando e deitando a cabeça de Rin em seu colo

- Quero. – respondeu, encarando aqueles expressivos olhos azuis

- Por que eu já passei por isso. – Rin arregalou os olhos e Jakotsu deu um gritinho indignado – Não, não, não! Eu não era apaixonado pelo meu irmão, credo! Eu lembro que quando eu "descobri" que era gay, eu _precisava_ contar para alguém, e qual as primeiras pessoas que passariam na sua cabeça? – sorriu tristemente – Sua família. Mas eu sabia que não podia contar a eles, e esse segredo foi me consumindo, eu ficava angustiado! Eu fiquei desolado, meus maravilhosos olhos azuis tinham perdido seu esplendido brilho! Você consegue imaginar isso? – disse esganiçado, fazendo sua voz sair um pouquinho mais aguda, e Rin riu

- Mas o seu problema é relativamente _menos pior_ que o meu. – ela disse, franzindo o cenho

- É. – concordou ele, meneando a cabeça – É, realmente, afinal, eles só me chutaram de casa quando eu já era maior, podendo arranjar meu próprio emprego. – Rin mordeu o lábio inferior

- Como você conseguiu, Jak? – ela perguntou, sentando no sofá, olhando ansiosa pra ele – Como você conseguiu? E ainda por cima comprou essa casa linda! E é estiloso, simpático! – sorriu abertamente

- Rin, assim eu fico _ainda mais_ convencido! – ele disse, jogando o cabelo charmosamente para trás – Bom, tem coisas que eu já fiz na vida que é melhor você não saber. – ele disse, ficando sério repentinamente e Rin arregalou os olhos e levou à mão a boca

- Não me diga que você já... Já... – começou, espantada – Você sabe.

- Já fiz programa? – deu de ombros – Já, sim. – Rin soltou uma exclamação – Mas não se preocupe, todos eram divinos! – ele disse, e a garota pode perceber um brilho de satisfação nos olhos dele

- Jakotsu, eu sinto muito por você! – ela disse e se jogou sobre o amigo, o abraçando fortemente – Desculpe se eu tenho tomado seu tempo com o meu problema estúpido.

- Oh, querida, não! – ele sorriu de leve – Amigos são pra essas coisas, não é? – Rin concordou com cabeça – Então, por Deeeus, me apresente o baterista da sua banda! – a garota gargalhou e se recostou no sofá

- O Kira? – ela disse, sorrindo – Ele hétero, Jak. – Jakotsu deu um sorrisinho malicioso

- E você acha que eu não sou capaz de transformá-lo em bissexual, _pelo menos_? – o brilho de motivação nos olhos deles fez Rin se calar

Rin sorriu pra ele, e olhou distraidamente para a janela.

- Eu queria poder mudar as coisas assim também... – ela murmurou

- Rin, - ele começou, e os olhos da garota se prenderam a ele novamente – eu vou ser bem sincero. Se você realmente gosta do seu irmão, _use e abuse_, aproveite, se divirta. – ela sorriu fracamente – Mas você sabe que não pode ficar com ele pra sempre, e quanto mais tentamos esconder um segredo, mais ele aparece. Vocês podem tentar fugir, mas será que valerá a pena ficar longe de seus amigos e parentes? – ele perguntou

Rin ficou um tempo em silêncio, observando a feições delicadas, mas ao mesmo tempo masculinas de Jakotsu. Ela sorriu fracamente e segurou as mãos dele nas suas, apertando de leve.

- Sempre valerá à pena estar com ele. – ela respondeu e Jakotsu arregalou os olhos

- É tão forte assim? – arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Chega a doer. – ela disse e ele suspirou resignado

- Quando você faz aniversário? – ele perguntou

- Daqui a três meses faço 16, por quê? – franziu o cenho e Jakotsu pareceu realmente surpreso

- Dezesseis?! Você só pode estar de brincadeira, eu pensei que você faria 18! – ele disse exasperado e ficou em pé, caminhando de um lado ao outro, de frente para o sofá – Isso complica meu plano, Rin-chan!

- Calma, calma! – ela disse, ainda atônita pelo surto do amigo – O que você tinha em mente?

- Não é óbvio? – ele parou de caminhar e olhou pra ela – Eu ia ajudar vocês a construírem uma nova vida em outro país! – Rin arregalou os olhos

- Eu já tinha pensando nisso, mas não sei se daria certo, Jak. – deu de ombros – Meu pai tem bastante influência na economia em alguns países, sabe, por causa das nossas fábricas em outros lugares, ele poderia nos achar facilmente. – suspirou pesadamente e ele bufou irritado

- Odeio pais influentes! – disse, se jogando no sofá e cruzando os braços, enquanto Rin gargalhava

- Ai, Jakotsu, só você mesmo! – ela disse, beijando a bochecha dele

- Afê, broxei! – Rin riu mais um pouco enquanto ele mudava de assunto rapidamente, como sempre – Já tem a música para essa sexta? E pode acreditar, eu vou estar lá! – ele disse e a garota sorriu

- Eu tenho uma parte dela, mas acho que vou ter que dividir o vocal com o Sano, o guitarrista, e não sei se ele vai estar preparado! – mordeu o lábio inferior, em nervosismo

- Oras! Hoje é segunda, vocês ainda tem bastante tempo para ensaiar, e pelo que eu percebi, vocês pegam bem rápido o ritmo. – ele disse e Rin sorriu ainda mais

- Sim, nós temos uma sincronia incrível. – colocou o cabelo pra trás da orelha – Mas eu vou ter que assumir o violão, também. Ai, ai, ai! – disse nervosa e Jakotsu riu

- Eu acho que vou ter que mexer meus pauzinhos, Riiin-chan! – ele disse, empolgado, e bateu palmas infantilmente – Eu tenho um amigo, dono de uma gravadora, que está à procura de novas bandas, sabe, para tentar fazer subir as vendas dos cd's da gravadora dele, e blá blá blá, e acho que ele vai adorar vocês! – Rin arregalou os olhos

- O QUE? – quase gritou, e Jakotsu rodou os olhos – Mas, mas... – balbuciou, atônita – Eu tenho um contrato com o barzinho ainda, e além do mais não sei se estou preparada pra isso...

- RIN! – foi a vez de Jakotsu gritar – Eu ofereço a oportunidade da sua vida, e você me diz que não sabe se está preparada?! Você beija seu irmão! Então você consegue fazer isso também!

Rin sorriu de leve, Jakotsu fazia as coisas parecerem tão fáceis do ponto de vista dele!

- Oh, ok, eu vou falar com o pessoal. – disse derrotada

- Faça isso! – ele disse, sorrindo vitorioso

- Mas que horas são, hein? – ela se virou e viu sobre a mesinha de centro um relógio, que marcavam 19:45 passadas, Rin deu um grito e ficou em pé rapidamente – Eu estou fudida! Minha mãe disse pra eu chegar em casa antes das 16:00. E eu já ia chegar atrasada antes de passar aqui!

- Muita calma nessa hora! – disse Jakotsu – Vamos, eu te levo de carro.

- Certo. – Rin pegou sua mochila e saiu rapidamente da casa, sendo seguida por Jakotsu

Os dois entraram no carro rapidamente e ele saiu perguntando a Rin onde deveria virar para chegar a casa dela. E depois de 'siga reto, vire a esquerda, e direita, e reto, e esquerda e direita, e direita', Jakotsu parou em frente à mansão dela, assobiando para a imponente construção.

- Bonita _choupana_. – ele disse irônico e Rin deu de ombros, sorrindo

- Eu vou indo. Boa noite, Jakotsu, você foi muito bom comigo hoje. - eles se abraçaram novamente

- Que isso, querida. – beijou a bochecha dela – Boa noite pra você também! Ai ai, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar hoje. – Rin sorriu e desceu do carro e acenou pra ele, caminhando em direção ao portão – Ah, Rin! – ele chamou e ela se virou – Você fica gloriosa de uniforme escolar!

- Obrigada! – a garota respondeu, rindo

Ela observou Jakotsu sumir na rua e entrou na propriedade, caminhando nervosamente em direção a entrada de casa. Rin abriu e fechou a porta cuidadosamente, caminhando com passos leves pelo corredor, e quando chegou à sala, arregalou os olhos, todos estavam reunidos. E isso não era só surpreendente por que a Família Takahashi quase não se via nos dias de semanas, mas sim porque uma expressão de angústia tomava conta do rosto de todos, menos de Sesshoumaru, é claro.

Quando Izayou viu Rin ela ficou em pé rapidamente e caminhou até a filha, abraçando-a demoradamente.

- Onde diabos você estava? – Izayou perguntou irritada, se afastando dela

- Eu... Eu estava na casa da Kagome, então... – Rin começou, mas a mãe soltou uma exclamação de indignação

- Não minta, Rin, eu liguei para Kagome e você já tinha saído de lá faz muito tempo. – Izayou cruzou os braços, e lançou um olhar inquisidor para a filha

- Em primeiro lugar, Iza, antes de dar um sermão nela, pergunte se ela está bem. – disse Inutaisho, exasperado

Ele se aproximou de Rin e a abraçou, passando os olhos pelo corpo da filha, a procura de algum ferimento ou roxo.

- Eu estou bem, pai. – Rin disse, abaixando a cabeça

- Você tem idéia de como nos deixou preocupados? – perguntou Izayou, ainda irritada

- Calma, mãe. – interferiu Inuyasha – Eu tenho certeza que Rin deve ter uma boa explicação, não é?

- Eu resolvi vir caminhando, e então passei em frente à casa de um amigo e acabei ficando conversando demais, desculpe, perdi a hora. – ela murmurou, ainda de cabeça abaixada

- Você está de castigo por uma semana. – disse Izayou e Rin levantou a cabeça, arregalando os olhos – Primeiro por que eu disse que você deveria estar em casa as 16:00 no _máximo_. Depois, por que você ficou na casa de um estranho sem nem me avisar, Rin! – ela quase gritou, começando a irritar a garota – Terceiro, você fez a família toda largar seus afazeres pra te procurar.

Rin olhou para Inuyasha, ele apenas lançou um olhar de 'Sinto muito' pra ela, enquanto suspirava, ela sabia que o irmão não podia fazer muito para livrá-la do castigo. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, que estava confortavelmente recostado no sofá, parecendo nem se importar com tudo aquilo. E depois olhou para o pai, Inutaisho e Izayou tinham um trato, quando um colocava os filhos de castigo, o outro não tinha o direito de tirá-los de lá. A única pessoa ali que tinha influência sobre a mãe era Sesshoumaru, mas ele _realmente_ não estava nem aí pra ela.

- Mas, mãe, eu preciso ensaiar com a banda, essa vai ser uma das últimas apresentações antes das férias de julho e... – começou, desesperada

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ela disse, ríspida – A partir de agora eu te levo de casa para o colégio, do colégio pra casa. E depois te levo e busco nos ensaios. – Rin fechou as mãos em punho – E a partir de agora, você vai me dizer aonde vai, com quem vai, que horas vai, e principalmente, que horas volta. Estamos entendidas? – ela perguntou

- Sim, senhora. – Rin disse com desdém e Izayou bufou irritada, virando as costas e saindo da sala rapidamente, em direção a cozinha

- O que anda acontecendo com você, querida? – perguntou Inutaisho, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Rin

A garota sentiu seus olhos embaçarem, e abraçou o pai.

- Eu não sei, pai. – soluçou

- Você costumava ser tão pontual e tão... Tão... _Diferente_. – ele disse e Rin trincou os dentes de irritação, empurrando o pai

- POIS AS PESSOAS MUDAM!– gritou, pegando sua mochila e subindo rapidamente as escadas

Inutaisho meneou a cabeça e caminhou pelo corredor, se enfornando no escritório, como sempre. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se encararam por alguns minutos, até o mais velho suspirar pesadamente e se levantar, subindo as escadas também.

- E seja delicado com ela, Sesshoumaru. – disse Inuyasha, antes de sumir para os fundos da casa

Sesshoumaru bufou, por que diabos todos diziam isso a ele? "Seja delicado com ela, Sesshoumaru." Mas ele sempre era delicado! Apenas... Era difícil de notar a mudança na sua voz fria e expressão vazia.

Ele se aproximou do quarto da irmã e pode ouvir uma música alta vindo de dentro dele, abriu a porta lentamente e sentiu como se alguém lhe desse um soco. Rin estava deitada na cama, o rosto afundado no travesseiro, abafando seus gritos raivosos, e dando socos violentos no colchão. Sesshoumaru fechou silenciosamente a porta e se aproximou da cama, notando que lágrimas escorriam dos cantos dos olhos dela. A música que tocava do computador terminou e Rin levantou a cabeça, quando viu o irmão, sentando rapidamente e não parecendo nada feliz com a presença dele.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, secando as lágrimas, enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentava de frente pra ela na cama

- Vim falar com você. – ele disse simplesmente, acariciando a bochecha dela com uma mão, Rin estreitou os olhos e tirou a mão dele de seu rosto

- Por que você não fez nada? – perguntou, irritada – Você _sabe_ que eu não gosto de ficar presa dentro de casa! – trincou os dentes – Você podia ter pedido a ela que me deixasse sem castigo, Sesshoumaru, mas você não fez nada! Apenas ficou assistindo o meu sofrimento! – gritou, deixando escapar lágrimas de puro ódio e frustração

- Acredite ou não, é pro seu próprio bem, Rin. – ele disse, tentando manter a calma. Afinal, podiam acusar Sesshoumaru de tudo, mas dizer que ele assistia o sofrimento dela se fazer nada era pura mentira! Ele _jamais_ conseguiria vê-la sofrer e não fazer nada – Você realmente anda perturbada, precisa passar um tempo em casa, se acalmar, daqui a pouco tem as férias e... – antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase Rin lhe deu um tapa, deixando uma marca vermelha na bochecha direita dele

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para a irmã, que ficou em pé rapidamente, o encarando de maneira desdenhosa.

- Não venha dar uma de irmão mais velho _agora_! – ela disse e Sesshoumaru ficou em pé, avançando até ela, a cada passo que ele dava, Rin recuava outro – Você sabe muito bem o que me perturba.

Ele segurou Rin pelos braços, apertando desnecessariamente os dedos na pele branca e macia da irmã. Sesshoumaru pressionou ainda mais os dedos ao redor do braço dela, fazendo Rin ofegar de dor, ele a levantou um pouco do chão e aproximou seu rosto do dela, quase encostando os narizes.

- _Nunca_ mais ouse me bater, ouviu? – não foi uma pergunta, mas uma ameaça

- Eu não tenho medo de você! – ela disse, o desafiando com o olhar, por mais que seus braços doessem muito

Eles ficaram se encarando por longos segundos, até que Sesshoumaru terminou com a distância deles e começou a beijar a bochecha dela, depois o nariz, o pescoço e terminou dando um demorado beijo na boca. Rin suspirou e o irmão a colocou no chão, enlaçando sua cintura em um forte abraço, enquanto ela envolvia o pescoço dele com os braços. As línguas se acariciavam lentamente enquanto eles caminhavam de maneira desajeitada em direção a cama.

Rin tombou no colchão e Sesshoumaru deitou sobre ela, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa escolar da garota. Ela segurou a nuca do irmão e o puxou para outro beijo, enquanto sentia sua barriga ficar desprotegida do ataque das mãos dele. Rin quebrou o beijo, e suspirou ao sentir o carinho descer para suas coxas, deixando a boca de Sesshoumaru livre para beijar e sugar o pescoço dela. A garota puxou a camisa do irmão pra cima, e suas mãos deslizaram para a barriga dele, subindo e descendo lentamente, uma mão dela escorregou para as costas e desceu um pouco, apertando com vontade o bumbum de Sesshoumaru.

Os dois pararam por um momento o que estavam fazendo e desataram a rir, e Rin mal podia lembrar a última vez que vira o irmão rindo abertamente. Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso ainda tomando conta de seus lábios, mudou de posição com a irmã, ficando por baixo, enquanto Rin beijava seu pescoço e abria a camisa social dele. As bocas se encontraram novamente e Sesshoumaru retirou sua própria camisa e da irmã, parando para observá-la. O sutiã de renda branca mal escondia os seios fartos dela, o que fez Sesshoumaru ofegar e sentar na cama, deixando Rin sentada em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e a abraçou com força, entrelaçando os lábios em um demorado selinho.

- Você não tem idéia de quão necessária é pra mim, Rin. – ele disse, enquanto encostavam as testas

- Eu te amo, Sesshy. – deu um selinho nele - Nós precisamos falar com a Kaede. – disse, nervosa, lembrando do que acontecera na outra noite

- Quando todos estiverem dormindo, nós dois descemos para falar com ela, ok? – perguntou, acariciando os longos cabelos negros da irmã

- Uhum. – ela respondeu, o abraçando com força

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, se beijando e murmurando coisas desconexas. E esqueceram completamente, que há apenas alguns minutos, estavam gritando e machucando um ao outro.

**xxx**

Rin estava andando de um lado a outro do quarto, nervosa, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Virou-se rapidamente pra ver Sesshoumaru.

- Você tem que aprender a bater na porta. – ela disse, se aproximando dele

- Mas eu bato, menos na sua. – ele disse malicioso, e Rin rodou os olhos

Os dois saíram do quarto silenciosamente, as luzes já estavam apagadas, pois já se passava da meia-noite. Rin seguia Sesshoumaru pelo corredor, e depois pela escada. Quando eles chegaram à cozinha, ela segurou o braço do irmão e o olhou de maneira aflita.

- O que nós vamos dizer a ela? – Rin murmurou

- Acho que podemos dizer que estávamos confusos e que estamos arrependidos, e com repulsa de nós mesmos. – ele disse, friamente, dando de ombros, ignorando a pontada de dor que sentiu no peito ao dizer isso

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor dos quartos dos empregados e pararam em frente à porta da Kaede. Sesshoumaru bateu algumas vezes e eles esperaram, até ouvirem a movimentação dentro do quarto e a porta ser destrancada. Kaede apareceu vestindo um hobby rosa claro e com uma cara confusa, olhando os dois de cima a baixo.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, abrindo mais a porta, fazendo os dois entrarem

- Nós precisamos falar com você. – começou Rin, enquanto Kaede fechava a porta

- Sobre aquilo que aconteceu na cozinha. – completou Sesshoumaru – Não é o que parece. Nós dois estávamos um pouco confusos e...

- Não! – Kaede interrompeu, levantando a mão – Não quero saber nada a respeito _daquilo_. – ela disse, friamente, o que fez Rin estremecer – Vocês devem saber o quão repugnante isso é, não vou precisar dar um sermão. – ela disse, sentando na cama – Eu não vou contar aos pais de vocês por enquanto, mas se você não deixar a sua irmã em paz, Sesshoumaru, as coisas vão mudar.

- Mas a culpa não é só dele, Kaede! – Rin disse, desesperada

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você se deixou influenciar muito por ele! – disse a governanta – Eu conheço seu irmão, Rin, eu me lembro de quantas garotas ele já _enganou_. – ela disse, meneando a cabeça e Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos

- Eu fico longe dela e você fica de boca calada, ok? – ele disse, de maneira autoritária, e Kaede não pode deixar de ficar surpresa, Sesshoumaru nunca tinha falado dessa maneira com ela – Você não quer ser demitida, não é? – ameaçou e a governanta arregalou os olhos

- Então foram vocês! – ela disse acusadoramente e Rin tentou se aproximar da velha, que apenas recuou um passo, fazendo a garota parar também – É melhor vocês irem dormir. Cada um em seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru saiu sem olhar pra trás, com sua pose imponente, enquanto Rin segurava o choro. Ela não estava acreditando que teria que ficar longe de Sesshoumaru, e muito menos que a mulher que ajudou a criá-la estava lhe tratando daquela maneira fria. Rin saiu rapidamente do quarto, fechando a porta e subindo correndo para o próprio quarto, ignorando a presença de Sesshoumaru na sala, com o olhar perdido.

**xxx**

Rin estava parada no portão do colégio, esperando sua mãe chegar, arrumou sobre o ombro a alça da capa do violão, enquanto no outro estava sua mochila. Kagome, Sango e Bankotsu se aproximavam dela, mas a garota estava tão distraída que não reparara. O namorado a abraçou por trás, fazendo Rin se sobressaltar e as outras duas rirem um pouco.

- Pensando no que? – perguntou Bankotsu, beijando-a

- Nada de importante. – deu de ombros, sorrindo de leve

- E porque você ainda não foi pra casa, Rin-chan? – perguntou Kagome

- Minha mãe vai me buscar. – fez uma careta

- Por quê? – Sango pareceu verdadeiramente surpresa - Não é sempre o Sesshoumaru que vem? Ou então você vai sozinha.

- Estou de castigo, e ela quer controlar minha vida agora. – Rin disse de maneira amargurada

Os outros três se entreolharam e Rin suspirou pesadamente. Vendo o carro de sua mãe chegar, ela se despediu dos amigos e entrou batendo a porta com força. Rin não pode deixar de lançar um olhar angustiado para os amigos, que ficaram pra trás e "livres". Izayou olhava concentrada para a estrada, enquanto Rin mantinha a cabeça apoiada no banco, olhando pela janela.

- Vamos almoçar em um restaurante que tem aqui por perto. – disse Izayou, olhando rapidamente para a filha – Depois quero comprar algumas coisas, e depois te levo pro ensaio, que tal? – ela perguntou, sorrindo empolgada, afinal, fazia tempo que ela e Rin não saíam às compras

- Tanto faz. – Rin deu de ombros

Izayou suspirou pesadamente e estacionou, seria mais difícil do que ela imaginava fazer Rin voltar a falar com ela normalmente.

**xxx**

Rin e Izayou estavam dentro de uma loja de biquínis, depois de almoçarem. A matriarca dos Takahashi disse que elas precisavam de roupas de banho novas, para essas férias. Rin olhava distraidamente alguns modelos enquanto a mãe tagarelava com a vendedora, a garota tinha que admitir que gostava de sair às compras com a mãe, mas ela realmente precisava de um incentivo hoje.

- Já escolheu, Rin-chan? – perguntou Izayou, se aproximando dela

- Hã? – ela disse distraidamente

- Vamos escolher juntas então. – ela disse, sorrindo

Rin foi puxada para o outro lado da loja, e sua mãe começou a lhe jogar alguns biquínis, e ela só podia arregalar os olhos para o tamanho deles (lê-se: _grandes_) e gargalhar pelo olhar horrorizado de Izayou para um modelo fio-dental. Rin escolheu dois modelos daqueles que sua mãe lhe dera, uma era vermelho, simples, com a parte de cima de amarrar no pescoço e o outro era branco, com estampa de flores coloridas. As duas pagaram e saíram da loja, sorrindo satisfeitas.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, não é? – perguntou Izayou

- Não, não foi. – suspirou – Mas já são 15:30, eu preciso ir pro ensaio, mãe. - Rin a olhou, enquanto brincava com o pingente do colar que Sesshoumaru lhe dera

- Certo, vamos voltar para o carro.

As duas deram a volta e começaram a caminhar para onde estava estacionado o carro. Rin jogou as sacolas de compras no banco de trás enquanto a mãe arrancava, elas ficaram em completo silêncio durante os 15 minutos de trajeto até o barzinho. Quando Izayou parou em frente ao local Rin saltou do carro rapidamente, abriu a porta de trás e pegou o violão e a mochila no banco. A garota virou as costas e entrou no estabelecimento, sem olhar pra trás. Izayou suspirou pesadamente e acelerou, ela teria que reconquistar a própria filha.

Rin entrou no bar e já viu seus três companheiros de banda no palco, conversando. Ela se aproximou do palco e logo recebeu os costumeiros abraços e beijos dos amigos. A garota tirou o violão de dentro da capa, e cada um se acomodou da melhor forma possível. Kira sentada de frente para a bateria encarava Rin de uma maneira misteriosa, como se ele soubesse que algo estava errado. Sano estava na beira do palco, com as pernas caídas e assobiando alegremente, enquanto Setsuna estava sentado em um banco, arrumando algo nas cordas do baixo.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês, antes de tudo. – Rin começou, e eles prenderam os olhos nela

- Então fala logo! – disse Sano - Esse suspense está me matando. – os outros três riram

- Eu tenho um amigo, que tem um amigo... – começou a garota, e Setsuna a interferiu

- Aí vem coisa. – ele disse e Rin bufou

- Calma! Eu tenho um amigo, o Jakotsu, irmão do Bankotsu, que tem um amigo, que é dono de uma gravadora. – ela disse e eles pareceram interessados – Ele disse que vai falar com o cara, para ele assistir algum show nosso, e quem sabe, pra gente gravar um cd. – os três ficaram a observando em silêncio por algum tempo – E então? O que vocês acham? – perguntou aflita e os três rapazes se entreolharam

- Rin, isso é o que nós três mais queremos, mas, e você? – perguntou Kira – Eu, o Sano e Setsuna vamos nos adaptando a cada vocalista que surge, para continuar no ramo da música, tudo o que nós mais queríamos era ter uma banda com cd gravado e tudo o mais, mas... É isso que você quer fazer pro resto da vida? Cantar? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto a garota meneava a cabeça

- Você acha que eu já não estaria com bastante certeza antes de vir cantar aqui? – sorriu – É o que eu sei fazer, Kira. E é com vocês que eu quero fazer a minha carreira, a _nossa_ carreira!

Kira sorriu abertamente e caminhou até ela, abraçando-a, sentindo os outros dois os abraçando também. Rin riu enquanto eles se afastavam, os três pareciam triplamente mais dispostos agora, e eles ficaram de frente para a bateria de Kira, inclusive Rin, que acomodara um banco ali, no meio do de Sano e Setsuna.

- Bom, mais uma coisa, qual de vocês três quer cantar? – ela perguntou, sorrindo marota, e eles arregalaram os olhos

- Eu sou o baterista, e como não temos como isolar o som, eu não posso! – disse Kira, sorrindo amarelo

- Minha voz é terrível. – disse Setsuna, meneando a cabeça

- E eu sou apenas segunda voz, _de vez em quando_. Eu não canto, Rin! – disse Sano, mas Rin já estava lhe entregando uma folha

- Aqui está à letra, Sano, em verde são as vezes que você canta, e em vermelho quando cantamos juntos. – ela disse, sorrindo empolgada – Eu terminei ontem depois do jantar, por isso eu acho que está boa, eu escrevo bem quando estou saciada. – disse divertida e eles riram

Sano encarava a folha com a letra bem desenhada da garota, ele ainda não estava acreditando nisso. Ele não podia cantar! Ele não estava preparado para isso, e com certeza sua voz não estava em harmonia com a de Rin e eles não conseguiram treinar a voz dele até sexta-feira! Sano lançou um olhar nervoso à garota, que apenas deu ombros.

- Rin, eu não vou conseguir. – ele disse – Temos pouco tempo pra ensaiar essa música, quem sabe não deixamos para a próxima sexta e...

- Não! – ela disse, arrumando o violão no colo – Você não tem escolha, lembra que nós temos um contrato? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e o guitarrista concordou com a cabeça

- Então é melhor começarmos logo. – suspirou

- Prestem muita atenção no ritmo, por que a música não é agitada dessa vez. – ela disse, antes de começara dedilhar o violão

**xxx**

Rin estava jogada em sua cama, deveriam ser 14:00 da tarde de quarta-feira. Izayou estava lá em baixo, conversando com Kaede na cozinha. A garota estava completamente entediada, mas não queria ter que sair com a mãe, ela precisava de um tempo sozinha pra pensar. A caçula dos Takahashi saltou da cama e caminhou preguiçosamente até o computador, o ligando e encarando a tela por alguns minutos.

Ela começou a baixar algumas músicas, enquanto terminava de fazer um trabalho de geografia que era para o outro dia. Rin se sobressaltou quando seu celular começou a tocar _"__You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh__)"_, regravado pelo Vanilla Sky **(n/a: eu não gosto de interferir na fic, mas eu AMO a versão do Vanilla Sky de Umbrella. xD)**. A garota começou a olhar ao redor, a procura do dito cujo, o som vinha do outro lado do quarto e ela foi atrás, o encontrando seu _V3 rosa_ em baixo da cama, ao lado do album que ela estava fazendo para Sesshoumaru.

- Alô? - perguntou ofegante

- _Rin?_ – perguntou uma voz levemente afinada

- Oi, Jakotsu! – disse, voltando para a frente do computador, prendendo o celelular entre o ombro e o rosto, enquanto digitava algumas coisas

- _Eu tenho uma ÓTIMA notícia pra te dar!_ – ele disse empolgado – _O meu amigo da gravadora vai essa sexta ver vocês tocando!_ – Rin arregalou os olhos para o computador e quase deixou o celular escorregar

- Mas já? – ela disse, nervosa – Eu não sei se estaremos perfeitos, Jak. – suspirou pesadamente

- _Se vocês fizerem como da outra vez, vão estar mais que perfeitos!_ – ele disse, e Rin sorriu

- Se você diz. – suspirou – Mas você vai estar lá, não é?

- _Claro! _– ele disse esganiçado – _Mas agora eu tenho que desligar, querida! Beijos!_

- Beijo. – ela disse, fechando o celular e o colocando sobre a mesinha do computador

Rin passou mais 45 minutos fazendo o trabalho, o imprimiu e guardou na mochila. A garota suspirou pesadamente e desceu as escadas da mansão, caminhando até a cozinha, encontrando sua mãe tomando um chá, enquanto Kaede estava lá fora, brigando com o jardineiro por causa das flores estarem muito secas, e com esse calor ele deveria tomar mais cuidado.

- Mãe, eu posso sair? – ela perguntou, fazendo Izayou olhá-la desconfiada

- Pra ir aonde? – voltou a tomar seu chá, analisando a filha caçula sentar ao seu lado

- Não sei ao certo, preciso sair pra pensar. – deu de ombros, sabendo que essa resposta não seria suficiente pra ela

- Pensar exatamente no que, Rin? – suspirou, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo da filha no dedo

- Pensar no que está acontecendo comigo, mãe. – suspirou e Izayou sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver sua caçula triste – Eu tenho que colocar as idéias em ordem, mas eu simplesmente não sei como! Eu não consigo! – olhou aflita para a mãe

- Oh, querida, por que você não me fala? – perguntou, sorrindo de leve e segurou os cabelos de Rin os colocando sobre o ombro direito da garota – Eu tenho certeza que posso te ajudar. Eu consegui ajudar o Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha na _adolescência conturbada_ deles. – as duas riram

- Não, mãe, dessa vez não tem como ajudar. – deu de ombros – Mas se eu não puder sair, tudo bem, acho que vou ensaiar mais um pouco.

- Não, Rin, tudo bem, eu te deixo sair, mas você _precisa_ me dizer que horas vai voltar, e ficar com aquele bendito celular ligado! – disse suavemente, vendo Rin alargar um sorriso

- Obrigada! – deu um demorado abraço na mãe, enquanto via Kaede entrar na casa irritada

- Eu posso com isso, Izayou?! – a velha exclamou – Aquele jardineiro vem me dizer que como o clima anda úmido ele acha que não precisa regar muito as plantas! Mas ele não se deu conta que o calor está ficando insuportável! – Rin e a mãe olharam divertidas para a governanta

- Calma, Kaede, aposto como ele aprendeu a lição agora. – disse a matriarca dos Takahashi, escondendo o riso

- Eu espero que sim! – suspirou, e então olhou demoradamente para Rin, que lhe sorria

- Bom, eu vou indo então. – a garota deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e se aproximou de Kaede para fazer o mesmo, mas estancou no meio do caminho lembrando-se da reação dela na outra noite

Kaede sorriu de leve para Rin e estendeu os braços pra ela, fazendo a garota sorrir ainda mais e abraçá-la com força. A governanta afagou os cabelos de Rin e beijou sua testa.

- Eu não consigo ficar brava com você, criança. – ela murmurou e Rin suspirou aliviada – Mas o que vocês estão fazendo não é certo.

Rin concordou com a cabeça e se desvencilhou dela, beijou a bochecha de Kaede e saiu da cozinha rapidamente, não confiando na sua voz para dizer mais nada. A garota subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto, trocando as roupas de casa por um short jeans e uma blusa de alcinha branca. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo, deixando a franja solta, e pegou sua mochila, tirando lá de dentro os livros e o trabalho de geografia. Colocou seu mp4, celular, e outras coisas necessárias dentro dela, e desceu as escadas.

A garota respirou fundo quando saiu de dentro da propriedade Takahashi e começou a caminhar lentamente, em direção a só Deus sabe onde.

**xxx**

Rin estava com os fones no ouvido enquanto bebia mais um gole da água que tinha comprado em um restaurante qualquer. Ela parou em uma parada de ônibus e suspirou, observando as pessoas que estavam ali. A garota guardou as coisas dentro da mochila e tirou o dinheiro necessário para pagar a passagem de dentro da carteira e ficou mais uns poucos minutos esperando chegar o transporte. Quando o ônibus parou no local ela subiu e se sentou em um banco na janela.

Bom, querendo ou não, Rin não podia _falar_ sobre "certas coisas" com Sesshoumaru em casa, então ela iria até o escritório dele.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e ficou olhando os prédios. Em que confusão se metera? Um dia ela simplesmente começara a se agarrar com o irmão mais velho pelos cantos obscuros da casa e pronto, seu mundo estava de pernas pro ar! Não é como se ela não soubesse que sentia algo de diferente por Sesshoumaru quando tinha lá seus 13 anos, que o que ela sentia por ele era completamente diferente do que ela sentia por Inuyasha, ou pelo que sentia por Izayou, ou Inutaisho... Mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto, de pensar em fugir do país com ele. Dá pra imaginar? Parece coisa de um romance proibido em algum livro de Agatha Christie.

Rin se levantou e desceu do ônibus ao chegar à parada que havia em frente à empresa. Ela suspirou e entrou no prédio, cumprimentando todos e recebendo sorrisos simpáticos das recepcionistas e seguranças. Afinal, todo mundo conhecia a irmãzinha de Sesshoumaru. A garota entrou no elevador e apertou no andar, encostando-se à parede e fechando os olhos. Ela ouviu o barulinho do elevador, avisando que a porta estava sendo aberta e franziu o cenho confusa, não pode ser tão rápido assim. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Naraku, entrando ali e apertando no mesmo andar que ela.

- Você por aqui? – ela perguntou, confusa e ele sorriu divertido

- Eu tinha quase absoluta certeza que você não iria me reconhecer como o dono do bar, mas sim como o advogado. – ele deu de ombros e Rin arregalou os olhos

- Meu Deus, como eu não percebi?! – ela disse pasma e o homem moreno riu

- Ora, mas faz pouco tempo que você me conhece como o dono do bar e você a vocalista da banda. – disse calmamente, enquanto Rin continuava observando o rosto dele – E faz muito menos tempo que nós nos reencontramos, eu como colega de faculdade e de emprego do seu irmão, e você como irmã caçula.

- Mas mesmo assim, Senhor Naraku, a minha memória não é tão ruim assim! – disse indignada consigo mesma e ele sorriu de leve – Eu me lembraria que o Senhor é meu patrão_ e_ colega do Sesshoumaru! – meneou a cabeça, ainda atônita

- Só porque agora você sabe que eu sou seu patrão vai me tratar por _Senhor_? – arqueou as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu – Eu não sou tão mais velho que você! – pareceu ofendido e Rin riu – Tenho _apenas_ 30 anos, e_ ai_ de você se disser que isso é muito. – estreitou os olhos e os dois riram

A porta do elevador abriu e os dois saíram ao mesmo tempo, causando um encontrão. A garota sorriu sem graça pra ele, que fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e deixou-a andar na frente.

- Obrigada. – Rin agradeceu, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor – Mas, então você é mais velho que o Sesshoumaru? – franziu o cenho – Eu pensei que tivessem a mesma idade.

- Oh, não. – meneou a cabeça – Nós nos conhecemos por termos, que dizer, _tínhamos_, uma, ahn, amiga em comum. – Rin notou que o olhar de Naraku se perdeu por um momento, e ele teve que balançar a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar idéias ruins – Então ficamos amigos e eu voltei a estudar, junto com ele. – sorriu pra ela e a garota concordou com a cabeça

Os dois chegaram a frente à sala de Sesshoumaru, e Rin olhou de soslaio para Kagura, que estava conversando com algum cliente pelo telefone. Rin levantou a cabeça para olhar o homem ao seu lado, e percebeu que ele a observava atentamente, como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe de seu rosto.

- Você me lembra... – ele começou, distraidamente – Esqueça. – sorriu sem graça – Bom, eu vou indo. Foi um prazer reencontrá-la e te vejo sexta-feira, certo? – sorriu mais uma vez e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor

Rin ficou observando a figura altiva de Naraku no corredor, nunca que ela imaginaria que _ele_ era seu patrão! Por Deus, como ela ficara tão descuidada a ponto de não se lembrar do amigo de Sesshoumaru?

- Rin? – perguntou Kagura, acordando a garota de seu devaneio

- Ah, olá. – corou – Será que eu poderia falar com o Sesshy, Kagura? – perguntou sorrindo, e a secretária ficou em pé rapidamente, caminhando até Rin e lhe dando um abraço apertando, deixando a garota levemente desconcertada

- Ele está em reunião agora, mas acho que ele tem um tempinho pra você. – sorriu enquanto se afastava de Rin – Um cliente importante veio de outra cidade apenas para falar com Sesshoumaru. – ela disse orgulhosa e Rin arregalou os olhos

- Ele veio de onde? – ela perguntou, sentando em uma cadeira próxima a da secretária, que se sentou rapidamente, para que elas _fofocassem_

- Veio de Kyoto.- disse empolgada – Ele e Sesshoumaru estão aí dentro faz mais de uma hora. Parece que o caso dele é complicado e tudo o mais, ele não achou nenhum advogado bom lá e veio pra cá. Imagina, Rin-chan? Já estão vindo procurar seu irmão de outras cidades! – Kagura e Rin sorriram cúmplices, enquanto as duas se abraçavam

- Mas será que ele vai demorar muito? – a garota perguntou, enquanto tirava a mochila das costas

- Acho que não. – disse, se voltando para a mesa e pegando o telefone do gancho

Rin se acomodou melhor na cadeira e observou a secretária apertar um botão.

- Você quer que eu leve uma água ou café, Sesshoumaru? – a secretária perguntou, e a garota apurou os ouvidos tentando ouvir o que o irmão dizia – Está bem, pode deixar que eu vou desmarcar seus compromissos para amanhã. Ok, tá, aham. – ela escrevia coisas rapidamente em um caderninho e logo depois desligou

A garota ficou mais um tempo observando o trabalho de Kagura e seus olhos pousaram sobre a aliança no dedo dela. Rin ouvia a secretária se desculpando com algumas pessoas no telefone, e depois procurando alguns horários na agenda de Sesshoumaru. Vinte minutos depois a porta do escritório foi aberta e um senhor de meia-idade saiu de lá, com um sorriso satisfeito e com uma maleta na mão. Ele e Sesshoumaru apertaram as mãos e o senhor acenou com a cabeça para Kagura, que sorriu. O homem deu as costas para ambos e se dirigiu ao elevador, indo embora.

- Você tem visita, Sesshy. – disse Kagura, sorrindo

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin e arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo a garota corar. Ele suspirou e abriu mais a porta, deixando a irmã passar por ele pra dentro da sala. O advogado observou Rin sentar no sofá, a sua espera.

- Kagura, precisarei que você me ajude a elaborar o contrato desse homem. – ele avisou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – E depois calcular o valor dos honorários, terei que viajar para Kyoto para resolver tudo, ele disse que vai pagara hospedagem e tudo o mais.

- Então quer dizer que é um cliente importante? – ela perguntou, sorrindo e ficando em pé para dar um selinho no noivo

- Muito importante. – ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, olhando de soslaio para dentro da sala, vendo os olhos estreitos de Rin na direção deles – Por isso ele vai voltar amanhã.

Os dois trocaram um beijo lento e depois Sesshoumaru entrou na sala, fechando a porta e ficando em frente à Rin, que ficou em pé rapidamente e começou a socar o peito do irmão. Sesshoumaru segurou os pulsos dela com uma mão e com a outra segurou o queixo de Rin, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Você anda muito violenta, _Rin-chan_. – ele disse, sorrindo malicioso

- Como você tem coragem de beijá-la na minha frente? – ela murmurou, exaltada

- Ela é minha noiva. – ele disse, rodando os olhos e a empurrando, fazendo a garota cair sentada no sofá

- Grande coisa! – bufou e cruzou os braços infantilmente, fazendo Sesshoumaru sorrir de leve

- Você fica linda assim, sabia? – ele perguntou, fazendo a irmã corar

Sesshoumaru retirou o paletó e o jogou sobre a mesa, se agachou de frente para Rin e segurou a garota pelos ombros, puxando-a para frente, dando um demorado selinho nela. Rin suspirou e esqueceu completamente o porquê de estar brava.

- Você, definitivamente, não veio até aqui apenas para ter uma crise de ciúmes. – ele disse, sentando ao lado dela e Rin rodou os olhos

- Não. – deu de ombros – É que eu precisava pensar...

- E você veio fazer isso no meu escritório por que...? – indagou, irônico

- Por que em casa não dá! – ficou em pé e começou a andar de um lado a outro, fazendo Sesshoumaru sorrir divertido – E além do mais, se eu chegar meio metro perto de você, a Kaede conta tudo pros nossos pais. – o advogado ficou sério repentinamente

- É, mas nós não vamos chegar mais de meio metro perto um do outro em casa. – suspirou, escorregando no sofá e deitando

- E o que você sugere? – bufou irritada, chegando perto de Sesshoumaru e cruzando os braços – Que a gente pare de fazer _isso_?

- Óbvio que não, Rin. – sentou rapidamente, fazendo a garota recuar um pouco – Errar é humano, cometer o mesmo erro é burrice. Nós já tentamos ficar separados, e não deu certo. – disse enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata

Os dois ficaram se encarando, olhos nos olhos, por algum tempo. Até Rin suspirar e sentar ao lado do irmão, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele passava seu braço sobre os ombros da irmã.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando os prédios através da enorme janela que tinha a sua frente. Em que péssima situação eles estavam. Ficar separados era simplesmente _o_ _caos_, se encontrarem estava complicadíssimo e ficarem juntos era errado. Não havia solução! Ele suspirou e começou a brincar com o rabo-de-cavalo dela.

- Mas então, você precisava da minha ajuda para pensar? – ele perguntou, e Rin riu

- Não, mas eu não tinha nada pra fazer em casa. – deu de ombros

- Eu tenho que trabalhar, sabia? – Sesshoumaru se fez de indignado, mas não moveu um músculo para se levantar

- Então trabalhe! – disse, também não se movendo, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio eles começaram a rir

- Ok, alguns minutinhos de descanso não matam ninguém. – ele suspirou

Sesshoumaru deitou no sofá, assustando Rin que deu um grito abafado antes de cair deitada em cima do irmão, a garota se acomodou da melhor maneira possível sobre ele e apoiou os braços cruzados sobre o peito de Sesshoumaru, para poder observar seu rosto.

- Você sabia que o Naraku é dono do bar onde eu canto, Sesshy? – ela perguntou e ele franziu o cenho, colocando suas mãos displicentemente sobre o quadril da irmã, não notando ela corar

- Ele comentou algo sobre ter um bar e tudo o mais, mas não sabia que era o _seu_ bar. – deu de ombros – Por quê?

- Não, nada, eu o encontrei no elevador e só então me liguei que ele e o meu patrão são a mesma pessoa. – meneou a cabeça

Rin ficou observando os olhos violetas do irmão e sorriu, abaixando a cabeça no nível dele, para poder encostar os lábios. Sesshoumaru aprofundou o beijo e apertou os braços ao redor da irmã, fazendo Rin gemer baixinho. O advogado terminou o beijo e olhou pra ela com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios, fazendo Rin corar. Sesshoumaru adorara a ouvir gemendo, e voltou a beijá-la, provocando Rin com as mãos, as subindo e descendo nas costas da garota.

_You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)_...

Os dois se sobressaltaram e Rin ficou em pé rapidamente pegando sua mochila do chão e procurando pelo celular dentro dela. Sesshoumaru sentou mal-humorado no sofá, enquanto a irmã se sentava no chão e abria o celular, parando com a música.

- Oi, mãe. – ela disse, com a voz meio rouca

- _Onde você está, querida?_ – perguntou Izayou, e Rin rodou os olhos

- Com o Sesshoumaru, por quê? – olhou de soslaio para o irmão, que prestava atenção na conversa

- _No escritório dele? _– perguntou, parecendo confusa – _Fazendo o que?_

- Nada demais, apenas o incomodando. – disse marota e pode ouvir a risada da mãe do outro lado

- _Me deixe falar com ele, Rin. _– ela pediu gentilmente e a garota fez uma careta, fazendo Sesshoumaru rir

- Ela quer falar com você. – disse, levantando e sentando ao lado dele, lhe entregando o celular rosa

- O que foi? – ele perguntou a mãe

- _Seu pai tem um jantar com sócios, e quer que eu vá também, pra causar boa impressão e toda aquela baboseira. _– ela disse exasperada e ele sorriu de leve – _Inuyasha vai ir pra casa do Miroku, então eu quero que você fique com Rin. _

- Mãe, a Rin já é bem grandinha, ela sabe se cuidar. – ele disse, vendo a garota arquear as sobrancelhas em incredulidade

- _Ora, eu sei! Mas é que ela anda meio perdida, Sesshoumaru, você sabe, não quero deixá-la sozinha. _– ele olhou para a irmã, que estava o encarando com curiosidade – _Ela pode ficar aí com você, não pode? Depois vocês jantam na rua e voltam pra casa. Assim eu posso dar uma folga para os empregados, também. _– ele rodou os olhos

- Está bem, mas eu não sei se ela vai concordar. – suspirou pesadamente – Espere, eu vou falar com ela. – ele tampou o bocal do celular e Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha

- O que foi, Sesshy? – perguntou, parecendo preocupada

- Inutaisho tem um jantar de negócios e a Izayou vai com ele, e ela quer que você fique comigo. Depois nós podemos jantar em um restaurante qualquer. – explicou e Rin olhou-o desconfiada – Não me olhe assim, eu não tenho culpa. Além do mais, ela quer dar uma folga pros empregados também. – os dois rodaram os olhos juntos e riram

- Tudo bem, eu realmente não me importo de ficar por aqui! – sorriu animada e ele suspirou, voltando a colocar o telefone perto do rosto

- Certo, mãe, ela vai ficar por aqui. – ele disse

- _Ótimo! _– disse Izayou, animada – _E já são 15min pras seis, Sesshoumaru, não vá ficar até muito tarde trabalhando._ – ele olhou rapidamente para o relógio de pulso e arregalou os olhos de leve, ele nem tinha reparado que tinha passado tanto tempo – _Mande um beijo pra Rin. Tchau!_

- Tchau. – suspirou e fechou o celular, entregando para Rin – Ela te mandou um beijo. – disse, enquanto levantava e caminhava até sua cadeira atrás da mesa, sentando

- Então, você vai trabalhar agora? – ela perguntou, sorrindo e sentando em uma cadeira em frente à mesa dele

- Sim e nós vamos ficar até as oito. – ele avisou, começando a ler uns papéis

- Uma vez Kagura me disse que o expediente era apenas até as seis, Sesshy. – ela disse, fazendo um bico emburrado e ele não pode resistir, se inclinando sobre a mesa e roubando um selinho dela, fazendo Rin corar

- E é, mas eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer. – ele disse, voltando a se acomodar na cadeira e retomando a leitura

- E o que eu vou ficar fazendo? - perguntou, arregalando os olhos de leve e ele deu de ombros

- Não sei, só não faça bagunça. – respondeu, sem levantar os olhos

Rin fez uma careta de desgosto e voltou para o sofá, se jogando lá e mexendo dentro de sua mochila, tirando o mp4 e colocando na rádio. A garota se acomodou melhor, e colocou as pernas pra cima do sofá, enquanto cantava baixinho.

Alguns minutos depois Kagura entrou na sala, com a bolsa já acomodada sobre o ombro. A secretária se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e eles conversaram um pouco antes dela beijar o noivo e abanar pra Rin, saindo da sala. A garota acomodou a cabeça no braço do sofá, e acabou adormecendo, não notando o olhar de Sesshoumaru fixo em si.

**xxx**

Era quinta-feira, e eles estavam ensaiando novamente. Kira e Setsuna estavam repassando as notas, enquanto Rin ensinava a Sano alguns exercícios vocais. A voz do guitarrista era boa, o problema era que ele ainda não tinha controle sobre os agudos. Sano estava muito nervoso, seria a primeira vez que ele cantaria, não como segunda voz, na frente de uma platéia, e não no chuveiro.

- Você já decorou a letra, Sano? – Rin perguntou

- Óbvio! Nós vamos nos apresentar amanhã, Rin, eu fico cantando isso até dormindo. – ele respondeu, suspirando

- Você está nervoso? – ela perguntou, sorrindo

- O que você acha?! – ele disse levemente irritado, fazendo Kira e Setsuna riram – Eu não sei por que você resolveu fazer uma música que tinha que dividir o vocal.

- Oras, mas ela não ficou linda? – a garota perguntou, empolgada

- Claro, claro. – respondeu Setsuna, rodando os olhos - Diga uma coisa, Rin, quando vem esse _amigo de um amigo seu_, da gravadora? – perguntou

- Eu falei com o Jakotsu ontem, e ele disse que o cara virá amanhã. – deu de ombros e Sano arregalou os olhos

- E VOCÊ DIZ ISSO AGORA?! – ele gritou, nervoso e os outros três riram

- Sano, você acha realmente que nós te deixaríamos cantar se a sua voz não fosse boa? – disse Kira, arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Bom, não exatamente... – começou o guitarrista, corando e sorrindo sem graça

Setsuna ficou no lugar de Rin, obrigando Sano a cantar, enquanto a garota caminhava até Kira, que estava distraído escrevendo alguma coisa.

- Quer dizer que agora você vai colaborar com as letras também? – ela perguntou sorrindo, e ele se sobressaltou, olhando-a e sorrindo bondosamente, como ele sempre fazia

- Bom, não exatamente. – deu de ombros – Eu tentei escrever alguma coisa, mas não sei, ah, acho melhor você continuar compondo. – sorriu

- Nem pensar! – disse Rin, autoritária e o baterista riu – Depois que você terminá-la eu quero ler. – sorriu empolgada

- Está certo, está certo. – meneou a cabeça, derrotado

- Ah, Kira-kun, o Jakotsu vai vir amanhã também, ver o show, você não quer agradecer por nós? – sorriu marota

- Você já não fez isso? – perguntou distraído, enquanto fazia movimentos como se estivesse tocando bateria, mas sem as baquetas

- Oh, sim. Mas ele não aceita de mim, ele diz que é um presente e tudo o mais. – ela disse, tentando conter a empolgação por conseguir que o baterista falasse com Jakotsu

- Tudo bem, eu falo. – ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu, e Rin concordou com cabeça

A garota caminhou rapidamente até sua mochila e pegou o celular lá dentro, ela caminhou até fora do barzinho e procurou o número de Jakotsu na agenda, ligando logo depois. Ela começou a brincar com o pingente do colar que Sesshoumaru lhe dera, adquirira essa mania recentemente.

- _Alô? _– perguntou a voz levemente afeminada

- Jakotsu! – Rin disse empolgada, talvez sua voz tenha saído um pouco aguda demais por que ela pode ouvir o amigo resmungar algo

- _O que foi, criança? Quem morreu? _– ele perguntou, sério e Rin rodou os olhos

- Eu consegui que o Kira falasse com você amanhã, mas já que você nem está tão interessado assim em me ouvir, eu acho que vou voltar a ensaiar e... – ela começou, sorrindo marota ao ouvir o grito empolgado dele

- _Você só pode estar de brincadeira! _– disse empolgado, e a garota pode ouvir mais gritinhos – _Rin, eu te amo! Esse Kira é realmente muito gostoso! Não sei como te agradecer. _– ela riu enquanto ele falava mais coisas

Os dois ficaram conversando mais alguns minutos, até que Rin percebeu o carro de Izayou estacionado a sua frente, a garota suspirou e se despediu de Jakotsu, caminhando lentamente até a beira da calçada, se apoiando na janela e encarando a mãe.

- Já veio me buscar? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta

- Rin, já são 19:30! Você está aqui há quase quatro horas! – Izayou disse, exasperada – Daqui a pouco está na hora do jantar. – a garota bufou e concordou com a cabeça

- Está bem, está bem. – deu às costas a mãe e entrou no bar

Os garotos estavam conversando animadamente quando Rin apareceu, ela guardou o celular e pegou seu violão, fazendo os três olharem pra ela.

- Minha mãe está aí fora. – ela disse e então eles compreenderam tudo, afinal, Rin explicara a eles que estava de castigo

- Nos vemos amanhã então. – disse Sano, sorrindo nervosamente

- Vamos fazer assim, Sano. Amanhã eu vou chegar mais cedo e nós ensaiamos mais, ok? – sorriu e se aproximou dele, o abraçando

- Ok. – ele suspirou aliviado, enquanto eles se separavam – Eu espero não estragar tudo, afinal, nosso futuro cd depende disso... – Kira e Setsuna deram petelecos no amigo – Heeei! – ele reclamou

- Cala boca, idiota. – resmungou Setsuna – A sua voz é ótima, e você gosta do que faz, o que o torna bom nisso, então... – ele deu de ombros enquanto Kira concordava com a cabeça

- Nós deveríamos ter avisado a Rin antes, Setsuna, que a autoconfiança de Sano desaparece quando ele tem que cantar. – ele sorriu maroto para o guitarrista, que fez uma careta

- Certo, certo, crianças, não briguem! – disse Rin, rindo

Ela se despediu dos outros dois e saiu do bar, suspirando. Rin entrou no carro e colocou o violão no banco de trás, enquanto Izayou acelerava.

- Você e Sesshoumaru demoraram muito para chegar em casa ontem? – perguntou a matriarca

- Não. – deu e ombros, olhando pela janela – Eu acabei dormindo no sofá do escritório dele, então fomos direto pra casa.

Elas ficaram em silêncio o resto do trajeto. Quando Izayou estacionou em casa, Rin praticamente saiu correndo de dentro do carro, abrindo a porta de casa e correndo escadas acima. A matriarca dos Takahashi subiu logo atrás dela, entrando no quarto da filha e sentando na cama, enquanto a observava arrumar as coisas. Depois de algum tempo Rin parou o que estava fazendo e encarou a mãe.

- Vai ficar aí só me olhando? – ela perguntou e Izayou sorriu

- Não, eu vim pra conversar. – deu de ombros e Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha

- Sobre o que? – perguntou desconfiada

- Apenas conversar! – disse a mãe, cruzando os braços enquanto a filha voltava a arrumar a pequena bagunça do quarto

- Converse com Kaede, ela gosta. – disse distraidamente, guardando uma pilha de roupas limpas dentro do roupeiro

- RIN! – bufou e a garota a olhou levemente assustada

- Quê? – perguntou inocentemente

- Eu vim conversar com a minha filha, posso? – perguntou irritada e a garota concordou com a cabeça – Eu falei com seu pai ontem, e nós não vamos à praia esse ano. – a garota arregalou os olhos

- Por que não? – parou sua atividade e sentou ao lado da mãe, observando-a atentamente

- Inutaisho quer que nós tenhamos uma segunda lua-de-mel! – ela disse, sorrindo empolgada

- Mas, mamãe, eu convidei a Kagome e a Sango, e agora que a Sango está noiva do Miroku ele vai também, então... – ela disse afoita, não fazendo intervalo entre as palavras

- Calma, calma! – ela riu – Isso não significa que vocês não vão ir. – Rin suspirou aliviada – O Sesshoumaru pode ser o responsável por você, entende? Os outros já são maiores de idade, podem tomar conta de si mesmos. – Rin deu um sorriso nervoso, por que será que o coração dela acelerou só de imaginar Sesshoumaru como _responsável dela, não é_?

- Ah, sim. – meneou a cabeça – E será que eu posso convidar o Bankotsu e o irmão dele? E talvez os meninos da banda... – um sorriso empolgado se formou nos lábios da garota e a mãe arregalou os olhos

- Rin, isso vai ser uma bagunça! – Izayou riu

- Não, não vai não. – sorriu – Ninguém gosta de contrariar o Sesshy, mãe. – as duas riram juntas

Elas ficaram mais um tempo conversando, depois desceram para jantar junto com a família.

**xxx**

Rin estava deitada na cama de Sesshoumaru, esperando ele sair do banho. A garota estava olhando distraidamente para o teto, enquanto cantarolava a música que iria cantar no outro dia.

- Você vai dormir aqui hoje? – ele perguntou, e a garota se sobressaltou, olhando para o irmão, que vestia apenas uma boxer

- Você se importa? – sorriu, desviando o olhar do corpo bem definido dele

- Não.

Rin levantou os olhos e viu Sesshoumaru terminar de se vestir, corando logo depois. Ele apagou as luzes e deitou ao lado dela, ligando o abajur logo depois. A garota ficou de lado, para poder observá-lo melhor e o irmão fez o mesmo, colocando o braço possessivamente sobre a cintura dela.

Ele começou a acariciar a cintura da irmã, enquanto eles continuavam se encarando. Sesshoumaru tentava controlar a vontade de beijá-la, de torná-la sua agora mesmo, mas seria muita injustiça com Rin tirar a escolha dela, ainda mais tão nova. Percebeu com horror que talvez o tal Bankotsu já tivesse forçado Rin a algo, e ele mal conseguiu respirar por um segundo. Sesshoumaru nunca se sentiu tão inseguro na sua vida.

- Rin, você ama o seu namorado? – perguntou, tentando soar casual, mas a garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ofegou – Eu amo o Bankotsu, mas... – antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e estreitou os olhos para a irmã

- Como assim? – ele observou ela se sentar também e encará-lo longamente – Então isso quer dizer que vocês, _provavelmente_, já fizeram algo mais que se beijarem, não? – disse com desdém, arqueando uma sobrancelha e a garota arregalou os olhos, deixando a boca aberta

- _Não_! – Rin ficou de joelhos na frente do irmão – Como você pode pensar algo assim? – franziu o cenho – O que deu em você, Sesshoumaru? – a voz da garota saiu chorosa

Sesshoumaru observou-a demoradamente antes de puxar Rin para um abraço, deixando-a sentada em seu colo. Ele apertou os braços ao redor da irmã e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, murmurando várias vezes seguidas 'eu te amo'. Rin ficou em choque por um momento antes de abraçá-lo de volta e suspirar, sentindo a respiração dele acariciando sua pele.

- Eu... – ele começou, respirando fundo – Eu comecei a devanear sobre o seu namoro e, enfim, acabei pensando coisas que não deveria. – ela meneou a cabeça

- Depois _eu_ que tenho crises de ciúmes. – disse risonha e ele sorriu contra a pele do pescoço dela, apertando mais Rin em seus braços

Que tipo de poder Rin tinha sobre ele? Quando ele estava com raiva, bastava um sorriso, bastava um carinho, e ele já voltava à velha e cômoda indiferença com o mundo. Quando ele estava "triste"; não que ele sentisse isso com freqüência, é óbvio; Rin chegava com toda a sua extravagância e inocência. Quando ele tinha crises agudas de ciúmes, Rin ria da cara dele, só provando o quão ela é fiel ao irmão.

- Se você tivesse me deixado terminar a frase, eu diria "Eu amo o Bankotsu, mas como irmão." – ela disse, se afastando um pouco dele, apenas o suficiente para poder olhar o rosto de Sesshoumaru, e ve-lo arquear uma sobrancelha

- Espero que você o ame como o Inuyasha, não como eu. – ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça

Rin se aninhou mais no colo do irmão e suspirou. Ela sabia que tinha certa influência sobre Sesshoumaru, mas definitivamente não era tão forte quanto a que ele tinha sobre ela. _"Bom, se pensar bem eu poderia tentar controlá-lo, e ele poderia tentar me controlar, mas isso ia acabar ficando impossível, afinal, cada um vai controlar o outro e então não tem como fazermos exatamente o que o outro quer, por que..."_ Rin divagou e começou a rir logo depois.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, observando-a com a sobrancelha arqueada

- Nada, estava pensando... – sorriu divertida e ele meneou a cabeça

- Sobre o que? – deitou a garota no colchão e se colocou por cima, fazendo Rin corar

- O poder que você tem sobre mim... – suspirou, enquanto o irmão beijava seu pescoço – E o poder que eu tenho sobre você...

Sesshoumaru a observou sorrindo, e ela retribuiu. Ele deitou e puxou a irmã pra cima de si, Sesshoumaru desligou o abajur e murmurou um 'boa noite' e Rin sorriu contra o peito dele. E aquele noite, eles esqueceram todos os problemas.

**xxx**

O barzinho estava começando a encher enquanto Rin e Sano repassavam a música ao lado do palco. Dessa vez apenas Sesshoumaru viera ver seu show, Inuyasha tinha ido à casa de Kagome, a garota insistira em apresentar aos pais o namorado. Miroku estava na casa da Sango, a morena tinha dito a Rin que hoje era 'o dia da verdade', em que ela enfrentaria os pais, dizendo que ficaria com o noivo e ponto final.

O filho mais velho dos Takahashi estava sentado no bar, observando o movimento do lugar, quando viu um homem muito parecido com o namorado de Rin sentar ao seu lado, acompanhado de outro homem. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e continuou bebendo sua vodka, tentando ignorar o alto volume da música que o DJ tocava.

- Sano, fiquei calmo pelo amor de Deus! – Rin disse, bufando e o guitarrista deu de ombros

- Eu estou calmo. – sorriu e a garota rodou os olhos

- Suas mãos estão tremendo, você mal consegue tocar nas cordas da guitarra! – quase gritou, chamando a atenção de Kira

O baterista se aproximou dos dois e deu um tapa na cara de Sano, fazendo Rin arregalar os olhos e levar a mão a boca. O guitarrista olhou atônito para o amigo e tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, enquanto Setsuna se aproximava deles rindo, pela cara do amigo.

- Acalme-se, homem. – disse Kira irritado, o que era raro de se ver – Eu sei que tem toda essa pressão com esse negócio da gravadora, mas você já fez isso milhões de vezes! – o baterista sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo – Desculpe o tapa, mas você estava merecendo. – meneou a cabeça

- Concordo. – disse Setsuna, sorrindo divertido – Agora se preparem que nós já vamos começar.

Os quatro subiram no palco e se acomodaram, discretamente, enquanto o público ainda dançava freneticamente a música eletrônica. Rin se sentou em um banco e acomodou o violão sobre as pernas cruzadas, ajustando o microfone na altura adequada. Sano arrumou o microfone também e Setsuna apenas tentou tirar a franja dos olhos.

- Hei, pessoal, olá. – disse Rin, sorrindo, fazendo todos gritarem algo como 'olá's' e 'boa noite's' – Espero que aproveitem, ok?

Ela começou a cantar, olhando demoradamente para as pessoas mais próximas do palco.

(Rin)

_That's how much I love you.  
That's how much I need you._

**(É o tanto que eu te amo.  
É o tanto que eu preciso de você.)  
**

Os olhos castanhos da garota passaram pela maioria das mesas, sorrindo. Rin fez uma cara de indignada quando cantou a próxima parte, vendo as pessoas rirem.

(Rin)

_And I can't stand ya.  
'Most everything you do make me wanna smile?  
Can I not like it for a while?  
(No...)_

**(E eu não suporto você.  
Tudo o que você faz tem que me fazer sorrir?  
Será que eu posso não gostar por um momento?  
(Não...))**

Ela olhou para o lado, e para sua surpresa Sano estava completamente à vontade cantando, e a maioria da ala feminina gritou de empolgação ao ouvir a voz grave e melodiosa dele.

(Sano)

_But you won't let me.  
You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips.  
All of a sudden, I forget that I was upset.  
Can't remember what you did.  
(But I hate it.)_

**(Mas você não me deixa.  
Você me chateia, garota, e depois me beija.  
E de repente, eu esqueço que estava chateado.  
Nem me lembro do que você fez.  
(Mas eu odeio isso.))**

O guitarrista olhou para ela e eles sorriram cúmplices, enquanto Rin voltava a cantar.

(Rin)

_You know exactly what to do  
so that I can't stay mad at you  
for too long, that's wrong.  
(But, I hate it)_

**(Você sabe exatamente o que fazer  
para que eu não consiga ficar brava com você  
por muito tempo, e isso é errado.)  
(Mas, eu odeio isso.))  
**

Os olhos dela pousaram no bar, encontrando Sesshoumaru a observando atentamente. Um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios dele, afinal, ele sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

Sano cantou de lado, olhando para Rin, que sorriu para o amigo.

(Sano)

_You know exactly how to touch  
so that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more.  
Said, I despise that I adore you._

**(Você sabe exatamente como me tocar  
para que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar.  
Já disse, detesto te adorar.)  
**

Ela deu um suspirou apaixonado, e pode-se ouvir algumas risadas abafadas pelo local. Rin voltou a olhar para o local onde Sesshoumaru estava e reconheceu Jakotsu mais ao lado dele. A garota sorriu empolgada e arrumou a postura, fazendo Jak sorrir.

(Rin)

_And I hate how much I love you, boy.  
I can't stand how much I need you.  
And I hate how much I love you, boy.  
But I just can't let you go.  
And I hate that I love you so._

**(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.  
Não suporto o quanto você é necessário para mim.  
E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar.  
E eu odeio te amar tanto.)**

Rin olhou por sobre o ombro e pode notar o sorriso satisfeito de Kira pela performance deles, enquanto Setsuna continuava se divertindo com seu baixo. A garota não pode deixar de sorrir, o baixista sempre parecia alheio a platéia, alheio a quem estivesse fora do palco.

(Sano)

_And you completely know the power that you have.  
The only one that makes me laugh._

**(E você sabe completamente o poder que tem sobre mim.  
Você é a única que me faz rir.)  
**

Os olhos da garota grudaram aos de Sesshoumaru, e ele sorriu abertamente pra ela. Fazendo o coração de Rin saltitar, _sim_, ela era a única que conseguia fazer Sesshoumaru sorrir.

(Rin)

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
love you beyond the reason why.  
And it just ain't right_

**(É triste e injusta a forma como você se aproveita do fato  
de que eu te amo além de um porquê.  
E isso é simplesmente errado.)**

Ela deu um sorrisinho enviesado, como se não tivesse gostado, fazendo mais pessoas da platéia sorrirem. Rin e Sesshoumaru tentaram ignorar o que a palavra '_errado'_ lhes causava.

(Sano)

_And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you.  
And I hate how much I love you, girl.  
But I just can't let you go.  
And I hate that I love you so._

**(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota.  
Não suporto o quanto você é necessária para mim.  
E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota.  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar.  
E eu odeio te amar tanto.)**

Sano correu até Rin e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, fazendo a garota rir. O guitarrista voltou rapidamente para o seu microfone, para que eles pudessem cantar juntos. Eles sorriram um para o outro, antes de cantarem a parte mais importante da música, na opinião de Rin.

(Rin e Sano)

_One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me.  
And your kiss won't make me weak.  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me.  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me._

**(Um dia desses, talvez sua mágica não me afete mais.  
E seu beijo já não me enfraqueça.  
Mas não há ninguém nesse mundo que me conheça como você.  
Então, você provavelmente sempre terá um feitiço sobre mim.)  
**

A garota sorriu ainda mais com o olhar estupefato de Sano, afinal, ele estava morrendo de medo que as vozes não ficassem bem juntas, por mais que eles ensaiassem. Mas qualquer um notaria que a parceria ficou perfeita, a voz grave dele amenizava os agudos de Rin e o tom suave da voz dela dava mais graciosidade ao timbre forte de Sano.

(Rin)

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
_**(É o tanto que eu te amo  
É o tanto que eu preciso de você)**

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
_**(É o tanto que eu te amo  
É o tanto que eu preciso de você)**

_And I hate that I love you so  
_**(E eu odeio que eu te ame tanto)  
**

A garota olhou para Jakotsu, que estava conversando com um homem de meia-idade, que parecia muito satisfeito com o que ouvia. Rin arregalou os olhos percebendo quem era, mas tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa, por causa do nervosismo de Sano.

(Rin e Sano)

_And I hate how much I love you.  
I can't stand how much I need you.  
And I hate how much I love you.  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so  
So..._

**(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo.  
Não suporto o quanto necessário você é para mim.  
E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo.  
Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar.  
E eu odeio te amar tanto  
E eu odeio te amar tanto  
Tanto...)**

Os dois sorriram para a platéia, ouvindo aplausos e assobios. Kira e Setsuna saíram do palco rapidamente, sendo seguidos por Rin e Sano. Os quatro comemoraram entusiasmados ao lado do palco, se abraçando.

- Vamos, nós temo que falar com o cara da gravadora. – Rin disse, puxando os amigos em direção ao bar

Chegando lá, a garota se jogou nos braços de Sesshoumaru e recebeu parabéns dele ao pé do ouvido. Rin se separou do irmão e se virou para Jakotsu, que lhes apresentou "O Homem da Gravadora".

- Antes de qualquer coisa, nós não poderíamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado? – perguntou Hiko, o dono da gravadora

- Eu poso dar um jeito nisso. – disse Naraku, aparecendo logo atrás de Rin

Naraku conduziu os cinco para a sua sala particular, deixando Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu sozinhos no bar. O filho mais velho dos Takahashi tentava disfarçar a surpresa ao entender sobre o que se tratava a conversa da banda com Hiko.

- Rin não te disse nada, não é? – perguntou Jakotsu, fazendo Sesshoumaru virar para olhá-lo

- Não. – deu de ombros

- Se você quiser, posso te contar tudo. – sorriu empolgado

Sesshoumaru ficou de frente para Jakotsu, sendo o sinal para ele começar a falar, e foi isso que ele fez.

**xxx**

Rin saiu andando entre as pessoas, deixando os companheiros de banda pra trás para de despedirem de Hiko. Ela sorria abertamente e quando avistou Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu no bar ela não pode se conter, e correu em direção ao irmão, se jogando no colo dele. Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos, ao amparar a irmã.

- Sesshy, eu tenho um monte de coisa pra te contar! – disse empolgada, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele

- Bom, sobre a gravadora eu já sei. – a garota franziu o cenho e olhou para Jakotsu com uma cara feia – Você não ia me contar? – perguntou, calmamente, e Rin corou furiosamente

- Eu ia, mas... Não queria dar falsas expectativas caso a gente não conseguisse o contrato, entende? – perguntou, fazendo um biquinho triste

Ele meneou a cabeça, tentando conter um sorriso, e a abraçou demoradamente, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo Rin suspirar.

- Não tem problema, pequena. – ela sorriu – Mas vocês conseguiram?

- SIM! – abraçou o irmão de novo, apertando os braços no pescoço dele – Eu estou tão feliz. – ela ficou em pé e abraçou Jakotsu – Obrigado por insistir, Jak.

- Já disse que você não tem agradecer, Rin. – sorriu para a amiga

- Mas eu tenho. – os três se viraram e viram Kira sorrindo, com Sano e Setsuna logo atrás

Rin sorriu marota e se afastou deles, puxando Sesshoumaru para uma mesa, não antes de olhar por sobre o ombro e ver Kira e Jakotsu conversando animadamente, enquanto Sano e Setsuna se perdiam no meio das pessoas. A garota deu um gritinho empolgado e sentou ao lado do irmão, observando as pessoas.

- Depois eu vou precisar que você leia o contrato da gravadora, Sesshy, e se é possível eu continuar cantando aqui e tal... – ela disse, mal contendo sua empolgação, o sorriso não desaparecia de seus lábios

- Claro. – ele disse, passando os dedos entre os fios sedosos do cabelo dela

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até Rin suspirar e aproximar sua cadeira da do irmão, e apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Vamos dançar? – ela perguntou, ficando em pé e sorrindo

Sesshoumaru suspirou pesadamente e foi puxado para o meio das pessoas, ele realmente pensou em reclamar, mas quando o corpo de Rin grudou ao seu ele apenas conseguiu passar o braço ao redor da cintura dela.

Quando seus olhos se conectaram todos desapareceram, e eram apenas Rin e Sesshoumaru, dançando e tentando resistir ao desejo de se beijarem. Mas, se não havia ninguém ali por que resistir, não é? As testas se encostaram e os lábios roçaram.

- Rin. – a garota pareceu acordar de seu sonho quando seu braço foi puxado violentamente, separando-a de Sesshoumaru

- O que foi? – perguntou, se virando e dando de cara com Jakotsu

- _Se controlem_! – ele lançou um olhar severo para Sesshoumaru, que apenas meneou a cabeça – As pessoas aqui _sabem_ que vocês são irmãos, por isso deixa isso para um local menos público, ok? – ele bufou e saiu rapidamente, se juntando a Kira

Rin corou e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que deu um sorriso malicioso e foi a puxando para fora do local. Os dois entraram no carro dele e chegaram a casa rapidamente. A garota franziu o cenho ao ser puxada para os fundos da casa, mas logo sua mente clareou quando Sesshoumaru tirou a roupa e ficou apenas de cueca, pulando na piscina.

- São quase 01:00 da manhã, Sesshy! – disse rindo

- E daí? – se aproximou da borda – A água tá um delícia, vem, Rin. – ele lhe lançou um sorriso convidativo, cheio se segundas, terceiras, e quem sabe até quartas intenções, fazendo Rin corar

A garota ficou apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e respirou fundo, se jogando na água fria. Ela voltou à superfície e nadou até o irmão, sorrindo.

- Você é linda, sabia? – sorriu malicioso e a beijou

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até Sesshoumaru descer o olhar para os seios da irmã, a fazendo corar, mas então ele notou marcas roxas nos braços da garota.

- Quem fez isso? - ele perguntou, levantando o braço dela, notando que eram marcas de dedos - Não me diga que...

- Foi você. - sorriu de leve e Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, se sentindo culpado por machucar aquela pele imaculada

- Desculpe, Rin, mas... - ele começou, mas ela o calou com um selinho

- Tudo bem, Sesshy, não esqueça que eu te bati, não é? - passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele

- Não justifica. - menou a cabeça - Eu jamais irei te machucar de novo, eu prometo. - ele deu um demorado selinho na irmã - Te amo, Rin.

Um calor percorreu o corpo dela, como se a água estivesse esquentado repentinamente. Rin sorriu, era tudo o que ela gostaria de ouvir.

- Eu também te amo, Sesshy. - suspirou, quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço

Eles passaram o resto da noite _brincando_ na piscina, sobre a luz da lua.

* * *

**n/a: **será que vocês perdoariam eu ter demorado tanto assim? x: mais de três meses sem postaaar! cara, eu TENHO que me justificar pra vocês. bom, final de ano foi uma loucura com as provas, e depois eu fiquei um tempo sem internet e depois ainda tive que ajudar uma amiga minha a estudar pro provão, foi foda. 

falando sobre a fic! xD bom, acho que agora vocês se situaram sobre o mês que eles estão, né? eles estão em junho, e como lá o clima é oposto ao nosso, nessa época é calor no Japão. eu fiz uma pesquisa e tudo o mais, se vocês quiserem deixem os e-mails que eu mando pra vocês com direito até a foto do local onde eles vão passar as férias. 8D mas como o fanfiction come os links, vocês podem ir lá no profile e mandar uma mensagem direito pra mim, ok? n.n

como pedido de desculpas pela demora, vocês podem dar sugestões do que eles podem aprontar na praia. n.n podem dizer qualquer coisa! eu escolho as melhores e introduzo no cap., ok? e continuem mandando as suas teorias! eu AMEI ler elas, e tem gente que se aproximou muito da verdade, mas eu não vou dizer quem, é claro. xD

e eu ainda não decidi se gostei ou não desse cap. xP

- vou ter que responder as rewies aqui mesmo, o FanFiction está muito revolucionário pro meu gosto: **Raissinha:** quanta empolgação! xD obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap. só não chore, ok? beijo! **Cassia-chan:** oi! claro que eu lembro de você, a gente sempre lembra das críticas, né? xP obrigado pelos elogios, fiquei realmente satisfeita que você esteja gostando da fic. beijos! **Cris:** eu sou cruel, é das minhas melhores qualidades. huahuahua xP eu gostei da tua teoria! mas não é isso ainda. xD obrigado por acompanha a fic, beijos! **Roberta:** e qual a sua teoria? pode dizer eu ADORO ler as teorias de vocês. xD obrigada pelos elogios, viu? fiquei boba. x) beijos! **Amai Ringo Shiranui:** que bom que gostou da fic! xD e bom, sobre esse teu assunto, quem sabe tu não fala com ela, né? pode dar certo. espero que tenha gostado do cap.! **Hinata-chan:** obrigada! que bom que você gostou! n.n sobre o hentai, bem, o clima entre os dois vive esquentando, né? xP daqui a pouco rola alguma coisa. e eu AMEI a sua teoria. só não posso dizer se ela é verdadeira ;D beijos! **NatKetty:** não, não. o Naraku não vai ser do mal. nessa minha fic tá tudo diferente, não tem ninguém 'do mal'. xD mas claro que é uma conspiração! xDD tudo nessa fanfic é conspiração! obrigada por ler e espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijos! **Taisho Girl s2:** nãão, diga suas teorias! eu adoro! n.n obrigada, fofa! espero que tenha gostado do cap, viu? beijos! **Gabi-chan:** Gaaabi! (may faz montinho) como assim 'o melhor cap tu ainda não postou'? tu vai ter que esclarecer isso depois, hein. xD éééé isso mesmo! a Rin só não larga o Bankotsu pra poder dar uns pegas nele quando sem nada pra fazer. xD **Bruna-san:** obrigada! espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. beijos! **S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2:** calma, calma! xD vamos ver o que acontece. mas adorei sua teoria. beijos! **Kaoro Yumi:** obrigada! espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, beijos! **Nike-chan:** siiim, Sesshoumaru's muito preocupados com a vida me deixam confusa! . ele não é assim! ele é frio e ponto final. xD obrigada! e espero que tenha gostado do cap! beijos. **Roberta22:** bom, eu não posso confirmar nada, né? se não perde a graça da coisa e tu para de ler a fic ;D mas calma que a verdade está chegando! **tamiiii:** obrigada pelos elogios, tami! n.n espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijos! **Kagome Juju Assis:** não li essa fic, não. mas quem sabe se der eu leia. n.n obrigada pelos elogios! e bom, só o tempo dirá a verdade. xD beijos! **Pry-chan:** esse cap também ficou enorme xD não consigo mais segurar minha imaginação! O.O huahuahua xD pode deixar que a Kagura vai ter um final feliz, sim! AMEI sua review, cara. x) e obrigada pelos elogios, beijos! **Maiyu. a Chapeleira:** eu também já pensei em deixar eles separados no final, mas não sei se consigo. eu gosto de finais felizes. xD eu também sempre gostei do Jakotsu, mas faziam ele muito exagerado nas outras fics, sei lá, dae eu tive que mudar um pouco. x) espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijos! **Murasaki Mice.: **ai, tu tem uma banda? adoro. (morre) n.n espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijos! **Uchiha Danii-chan:** sim, sim, daqui a pouco todo mundo vai saber do caso deles! até os pais! e aí que a fic começa a ficar boa. xD espero que tenha gostado, beijos! **Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** que bom! espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, beijos! **Pammy: **obrigada pelo elogio! n.n tá, o hentai vai ser bem caprichado, ok? xD mas sinto em dizer, o Sesshy é MEU. huahua xD espero que tenha gostado do cap, fofa! beijos **Nathalia-Chan:** ah, obrigado, querida! n.n espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, beijos! **Rin:** obrigada pelos elogios! n.n sim, vai ter hentai. xD espero que tenha gostado do cap. **Jú:** ai, Júúú! me desculpe, mas eu acabei ficando um tempo afastada mesmo do pc. eu sei que os caps andam tristes, mas é assim por enquanto, depois muda. xD não recebi teu e-mail não :x mas vai no profile ali do fanfiction que tem pra mandar uma mensagem e talz. **Krystalis:** obrigada! x) não, nem conhecia esse anime : mas se é yaoi pode deixar que eu vou procurar. xD espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijos! **tsuki: **obrigada pelos elogios! ai, sua fofa, que bom que você é uma leitora fiel agora! x) espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijos! **kellygoth:** com é que é, você me ama? xD bom, espero que você tenha gostado do cap. beijos! **'Pati-Chan:** obrigada, querida! espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, beijos! **Srta.Nyla Cristina:** bom, como eu já disse antes, eu deixei o Sesshoumaru fiel ao da Rumiko Takahashi, por isso ele é frio desse jeito. x) obrigada! e espero que tenha gostado desse cap, beijos! **A.C. Lennox:** obrigada! espero que tenha gostado do cap. beijos! **Mile-chan S2:** obrigada pelos elogios! x) e sim, sim, eu me baseei um pouco em Angel Sanctuary. xD eu também não gosto muito da Sara, ela é muito boba, sei lá. xP huahuahua xD adorei o seu surto! a sua teoria é boa, mas eu não vou dizer se é verdadeira ainda xD ai ai ai, espero que você não me ameaçe. x.x eu não escrevo com pressão, ok? u.u huahauhau xD beijos! **meg:** concordo com você, incesto é um dos temas mais ricos que se tem, mas também é um dos mais difíceis. "acaba por ser filho da empregada, da melhor amiga, ou simplesmente adoptado." isso seria óbvio, não? afinal são as únicas possibilidades. x) muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que você continue lendo, e que tenha gostado desse cap. "uma novela mexicana de horario nobre." ri litros, ok? xD pode deixar que eu vou fazer de tudo para a fic não virar _uma novela mexicana em horário nobre_. beijos!

desculpe qualquer erro de português ou se eu esqueci de responder alguma review, mas eu to com dor de cabeça,cara. malz ae. x.x

obrigada a todos que leêm a fic e que a favoritaram! se quiserem, podem deixar reviews, eu não mordo (a menos que você queira xD).

beijos,

May.


End file.
